Le Remède à la Dernière Épreuve
by la Dictateuse
Summary: Suite à l'enlèvement de Minho, Thomas, Newt et leurs amis sont bien décidés à le sauver du WICKED. 3000 ans plus tard, Cyborg et TBR, toujours en conflit, sont happés par une anomalie spatiale et se retrouvent propulsés à travers le temps et l'espace jusqu'à tomber sur Terre au moment où tout se joue pour l'Humanité. Dernier film réinterprété suite à La Dernière Épreuve [SPOILER]
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui m'ont fait passer d'une période d'inspiration et d'activité intense à un vide d'un an dans l'écriture. Mais me voilà, je reviens inspirée avec cette nouvelle fic' !**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy - Réinterprétation. Et suite de ma fic La Dernière Épreuve. On change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent à J. Dashner, sauf mes OC.**

 **Alors oui, je prend un risque, parce que pour comprendre des éléments de cette histoire, il faut avoir lu ma fic' La Dernière Épreuve, notamment pour savoir qui sont Cyborg et TBR, et quelles sont leurs motivations à tous les deux.**

 **Il s'agit également d'une volonté de réécrire le scénario du dernière film Maze Runner qui m'a... pas déçu mais pas non plus plu à tous les niveaux. Pour la petite histoire, c'est après l'avant première du troisième film au Grand Rex et après avoir constaté des dégâts x) (déso j'abuse un peu sur ce film) que j'ai recommencé à écrire. On ne peut donc pas que lui jeter la pierre je crois.**

 **WARNING : Spoiler FILM ; Et NEWTMAS [pas forcément du lemon ou de l'explicit]**

 **Je ne pense pas avoir pu corriger tout ce qui est orthographe et syntaxe, mais ça ne devrait pas non plus vous brûler les yeux. Du moins j'espère.**

 **Ha, et oui, pour ceux qui auront remarqué, je vous ai arnaqué. Il s'agit bien du Bonus 3 de LDE :p Je ne tarderai pas à poster le chapitre 2 si ça vous plait hihi Promis ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Prologue**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Dans la pièce qui servait de dortoir pour un bon nombre de réfugiés du Bras Droit, Thomas se préparait silencieusement. L'échec dans la mission de sauvetage pour récupérer Minho lui brûlait l'estomac. Il était content d'avoir pu arracher un wagon d'adolescents aux griffes du WICKED, d'autant que parmi eux, ils avaient retrouvé Sonya et Aris ; mais l'absence de Minho avait été un coup dur. Surtout quand Aris avait dit que leur ami était effectivement dans le train. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la déception, la tristesse et la peur de Minho. Il avait eu l'espoir d'être sauvé, et ça n'était pas arrivé. À un wagon près. Thomas se serait jeté sous les rails si cela pouvait changer les choses. Il était frustré par son échec.

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se figer alors qu'il glissait une gourde en plus dans une poche latéral de son sac. Il pivota pour vérifier qu'il n'avait réveillé personne. Dans la pénombre, les silhouettes se découpaient, semblables à des pantins. Le silence était bercé de respirations tranquilles, et plus lointainement, des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la grève, à quelques mètres au dehors. Un tel calme était rare par les temps qui couraient. Entre la chasse que leur faisait le WICKED et les attaques successives des fondus, la vie de la colonie de Vince était sans cesse mouvementée.

Thomas ramassa son sac à dos et se leva. Il avait pris sa décision. Sans en parler à personne il avait choisi de retrouver Minho. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il le trouverait et empêcherait le WICKED de leur faire encore plus de tort. À l'extérieur, la température était comme à l'accoutumée depuis des années : chaude, désagréable. Thomas se faufila jusqu'à la plate-forme où étaient garés les quelques véhicules qui fonctionnaient encore. Vince pourrait bien râler qu'il en ait volé un, Thomas s'en moquait. Le Bras Droit prendrait la mer d'ici deux jours, et leurs tout terrain ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité.

Il passait un petit pont -fait d'une plaque de taule rouillé- et terminait de monter un escalier, quand une voix s'éleva des ténèbres.

\- Alors comme ça, on part comme un voleur ?

Thomas s'arrêta net. Newt alluma théâtralement la lampe sur la table à laquelle il s'appuyait. Sa présence dérouta Thomas. Les bras ballants, la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire fut le nom de son ami.

\- On discute pas, déclara Newt qui savait très bien que le brun n'était pas dehors à une heure aussi tardive juste pour compter les étoiles. Je viens avec toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'empara du sac de Thomas.

\- En piste, ajouta-t-il, tout prêt qu'il était à ce nouveau voyage.

\- Non, claqua fermement Thomas. Non, pas cette fois, c'est mort. Écoute, admettons qu'on trouve Minho, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse revenir de cette expédition.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas cracher sur les bénévoles, se moqua Newt en se décalant vers la voiture dont il ouvrit la portière avant.

Poêle-à-Frire adressa un sourire moqueur à Thomas. Il était déjà prêt pour le voyage, au volant. Newt se cala à côté de lui en croisant les bras, un rictus ironique sur le visage.

Thomas secoua la tête, prit de court, et encore surprit d'être étonné par ses deux amis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils n'avaient pas encore prévu d'arrêter de l'étonner ?

\- On a commencé l'aventure ensemble… Ce serait cool de la finir ensemble, fit remarquer Newt.

Son ton pourtant sans agressivité ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Thomas grimaça, puis secoua la tête, vaincu. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, soit par fierté, soit par orgueil, mais il était finalement rassuré à l'idée de ne pas faire la route seul.

\- OK, on va chercher Minho, conclut-t-il.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et Poêle-à-Frire enfonça la pédale d'embrayage. Leur tout terrain démarra avec un grondement.

 **3000 ans plus tard – système Pretalien**

Il trébucha et s'étala dans la poussière. Il se releva presque immédiatement sans se préoccuper de la douleur dans son bras. Elle le lui avait quasiment arraché. Sa manche y était passée. À tous les coups, son épaule était déboîtée.

Elle tomba non loin de lui, plus haut, sur une passerelle. Le bruit de sa jambe métallique choquant le grillage fit remonter son adrénaline. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et reprit sa course. Derrière lui, elle fit de même. Il s'engagea dans un couloir nauséabond, aux murs suintants. Les néons ne fonctionnaient plus qu'à intervalle de deux ou trois, laissant de grandes parties dans l'obscurité. Il se moquait de ne pas voir où il mettait les pieds. Il avait la mort aux trousses. Cette fois, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle le tuerai. Elle ne lui laisserai aucune chance.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'écrasa contre la porte qui bouchait sa route et força la poignée. Après une mince résistance, le loquet céda et il donna un puissant coup de son épaule valide. Il ne prit pas le temps ni ne se donna la peine de refermer, et poursuivi sa fuite. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle venait de détruire l'entrée d'un bunker à main nue. Une petite porte de hangar n'était pas à la hauteur.

Il dévala l'escalier de service quatre à quatre et se jeta vers le premier vaisseau à sa portée. Il l'entendit faire valdinguer la porte à grand coup. Il se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si remontée, si emplit de rage.

La passerelle du vaisseau vacilla sous son poids. Il percuta le mur de la soute sans se soucier de la violente douleur que cela provoqua dans son épaule. Le poste de pilotage était vétuste mais fonctionnel. Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Sans prendre le temps de s'installer, il actionna les mécanismes de décollage et verrouilla le sas. Il pouvait lui échapper. Il allait lui échapper.

L'appareil vrombit quand il abaissa le levier qui le vit s'envoler. La carlingue vibra en passant les portes du hangar et en s'élevant dans le ciel grisonnant. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

Son répit fut de courte durée. Un poids affaissa le cockpit juste au-dessus de lui. _Sa_ main traversa la paroi. Pris de panique, il s'écarta des commandes avec un cri. Elle attrapa à pleine poigne le trou qu'elle venait de faire et l'agrandit d'un geste sec, puissant. Il se précipita hors du cockpit.

Elle tomba dedans au moment où il se retranchait dans le couloir. Le vaisseau entama sa piquée vers les étoiles. Le pilote automatique n'avait que faire des querelles de ses occupants, pas plus que des avaries du module.

Il parvint à se cloisonner dans l'infirmerie et aussitôt chercha une arme pour se défendre. Le vaisseau fut pris de cahots en quittant l'atmosphère. Il vira droit dans l'espace, sans destination.

Lancé à sa poursuite, le Star-Runner cherchait désespérément à établir le contact. Sur le pont, Missa était branchée à son siège, analysant à une vitesse folle les possibilités de trajectoire pour intercepter le vaisseau accidenté qui emportait sa partenaire et leur ennemi.

\- Missa, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, cria Chameleon. Maintenant !

\- Rapproche toi encore, on doit les rattraper, lui gronda Huntress par-dessus l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas de les rattraper qui m'inquiète le plus à l'heure actuelle, rétorqua Chameleon. S'ils sont aspirés, on les perd à jamais !

Missa accéléra ses analyses à ces mots.

Sur le vaisseau accidenté, le premier coup à la porte lui fit faire volte-face. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au prochain coup, elle serait là. Il préféra prendre les devants.

\- Si tu veux en finir, je veux au moins combattre à armes égales ! cria-t-il.

Un long silence suivit. Puis la porte se déforma dangereusement. La silhouette de sa sœur apparue, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle termina d'arracher la porte avant d'entrer à pas de tigre dans la pièce.

\- Armes égales ? répéta-t-elle. C'est bien la dernière chose qui arrivera TBR. Nous ne sommes plus à égalité depuis longtemps.

Pris d'un élan de rage, TBR se jeta sur son assaillante. Elle le para d'une main et de l'autre, le fit tourner pour mieux le plaquer dos à elle, et passer son bras contre sa gorge.

\- Je vais te tuer, et ça sera finalement terminé, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il tapa contre son bras métallique à la recherche d'une prise pour la désarçonner et lui échapper. Brusquement, un violent sursaut du vaisseau les sépara. L'appareil se mit à vibrer et accéléra de façon inquiétante. Les lumières jaunes au plafond s'éteignirent, remplacée presque immédiatement par le système d'urgence. Ses loupiotes rougeoyantes aveuglèrent le frère et la sœur, tandis que la sirène de bord raisonnait.

\- _Danger. Danger. Danger_ , répétai-t-elle. _Entrée dans un trou noir imminent. Danger. Danger._

TBR profita de la confusion pour envoyer son poing contre sa sœur. Il sentit ses doigts s'écraser contre son nez. Le craquement sinistre qui l'accompagna ne laissa pas de place au doute. Elle vacilla en arrière avec un gémissement mauvais.

Libre et avec un léger et court avantage, TBR lui balança son pied dans les côtes. Il voulut s'échapper à nouveau, s'étant ménager un temps pour courir jusqu'aux modules de sauvetage, mais un nouveau soubresaut du vaisseau le plaqua à terre. C'était comme une chute libre. La vitesse augmentait de minute en minute, infligeant d'horribles douleurs dans toutes ses articulations. Une force inarrêtable attirait irrémédiablement le vaisseau au centre du trou noir. C'était trop tard à présent. Même les modules de sauvetages ne pourraient lutter contrer la gravité du phénomène.

TBR, le nez collé de force contre le sol glissa tant bien que mal son regard vers sa sœur. Elle luttait également contre la pesanteur, sans succès. Son visage était couvert de sang. Il la vit finalement tourner de l'œil. Soudain rassuré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace immédiate, il se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le Star-Runner luttait aussi contre la force d'attraction du trou noir. Missa avait décidé, contre l'avis de l'équipage, d'appliquer les consignes de sa partenaire. Si jamais elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, la D Society devrait poursuivre sa route sans elle. Elle alluma les moteurs de secours et le Star-Runner parvint à échapper à l'attraction féroce.

 **QG du WICKED – laboratoire de Teresa**

Elle posa la tablette qui affichait le dernier rapport des examens menés sur Chai Lun. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. À lire des échecs. Elle souffrait de la trahison qu'elle avait dû imposer à ses amis, à Thomas, et n'avait pas besoin en plus de lire des pages et des pages d'insuccès. Elle savait pourquoi elle travaillait, pour sauver l'humanité. Mais le désir de sauver aussi ses amis était bien présent, enfoui sous sa fatigue et ses regrets. Quoique, ses ''amis'' justement ne devaient plus avoir la même opinion à son sujet. Elle laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Elle était lasse, fatiguée. Si ce n'était pas pour le bien de tous, pour Trina, Lana, Mark et Alec, elle ne serait sûrement pas là.

De l'agitation dans le couloir lui fit relever la tête. Elle chassa ses idées noires et regarda par la baie vitrée, au-delà de son bureau, les médecins et les scientifiques qui s'agitaient en pointant l'extérieur du doigt. Intriguée, Teresa se tourna sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle se releva d'un coup, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

L'absence de nuages à cette heure tardive offrait une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Et voilà qu'il en tombait une, droit sur Terre. Une traînée lumineuse perçait le ciel. Un spectacle rarissime et prodigieux. Mais à mieux y regarder, ce n'était pas une comète. À travers les flammes et les débris stellaire, Teresa distingua nettement la forme de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau. Celui-ci se sépara en deux en entrant dans l'atmosphère et sa chute s'accéléra. Un premier bout tomba non loin de La Dernière Ville, un peu au-delà de l'ancienne ville, l'autre s'écrasa aux abords du mur dans un concert de flammes.

 **Zone de crash – arrière de l'ancienne ville**

Elle entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La vitesse du crash lui avait retourné le cerveau. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi. Les flammes léchaient les murs autour d'elle et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle se redressa par son bras en métal et chercha son frère du regard, vainement. Il lui avait échappé. Encore.

Folle de rage, mais trop faible pour se lever, elle rampa du mieux qu'elle put à travers les ruines du vaisseau. Elle parvint enfin à l'air libre et se laissa chuter au sol, malgré les plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'elle pouvait respirer normalement. Quand elle le comprit, terrassée par la fatigue, elle s'abandonna aux vapeurs émient par le vaisseau en décomposition. Alors qu'elle retombait dans les vapes, un souvenir se joua sous ses paupières.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Newt, sur ce pont du WICKED, blessée mais épaulée par Lady. Le garçon la regardait sévèrement et tristement. Elle, elle ne pouvait que sourire, heureuse d'avoir accompli sa mission. Elle avait sauvé Newt. Il vivait.

Dans son esprit délirant, elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle le vit courir vers elle dans son songe.

Les bruits de pas devinrent étonnements proches, et réels. Elle papillonna des yeux, pour mieux voir un groupe d'étranges personnages s'avancer vers elle. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, leurs bouches béantes. Ils semblaient plus que malades. Ils étaient attirés par les lueurs du vaisseau. Elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être des fondus. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant c'était tout comme.

Une rafale de tir annihila le peu de tympans qui lui restait. À travers ses paupières entre ouvertes, elle distingua les corps tomber les uns après les autres. Ils se retournaient pour attaquer leur assaillant, avant d'être abattu aussitôt. Son regard se porta plus loin, sur la ligne d'horizon que formait un immeuble affaissé, brisé en deux. Un homme au visage camouflé par un keffieh et des lunettes de pilotes brandissait un fusil. Où qu'il le pointe, il faisait mouche, et les pauvres créatures s'étalaient dans la poussière.

Quand il n'y eut plus un seul fondu debout, il dégringola de son poste de tir et avança rapidement pour rejoindre la carcasse du vaisseau où se elle se trouvait toujours. Parvenu à son niveau, il inspecta les alentours avant de mettre un genou à terre. Il la poussa de la crampe de son fusil pour dégager son visage. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait déjà retourné et l'aurait délesté de son arme, mais dans son état, elle était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

\- T'es quoi ? T'es humaine ? gronda l'étranger.

Bien qu'elle trouve la question étrange -les humains étant quand même très facile à reconnaître dans la galaxie au sein de tous les peuples, surtout par d'autres humains- elle essaya de répondre par l'affirmative. Comme aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, elle rassembla ses forces pour hocher la tête. L'homme resta interdit.

\- T'es en train de mourir ?

Sa question aurait arraché un rire à Cyborg si elle avait pu rire. Puisant dans tout ce qui lui restait de conscience pour se maintenir éveillée, elle remua les lèvres. L'homme se pencha un peu, incapable de l'entendre. Elle répéta. Il n'entendit rien. Il se rapprocha à nouveau. Elle répéta.

\- L'autre moitié de ton vaisseau ? dit-il. Elle s'est écrasée beaucoup plus loin, vers la ville. Le WICKED doit être en train de tourner autour à l'heure qu'il est.

La simple mention de l'organisation fit bouillir le sang de Cyborg. Une force insoupçonnée se propagea dans son corps meurtris. Elle se souleva et choppa le bras de l'homme de son membre métallique. Il voulut se dégager mais à la vue de ce bras si singulier, il se figea. Il comprit à la respiration chaotique et à la prise tremblante de Cyborg, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il posa une main sur celle qui le tenait. Il vit qu'une nouvelle fois, elle essayait de communiquer. Il l'aida en dégageant son visage de l'écharpe qui l'entravait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Elle grimaça de douleur et d'un souffle bien pris, elle força sa voix à agir.

\- J-je dois… l'arrêter… il… va tu-tuer.

Cet ultime effort eut raison de ses dernières forces. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et scannant le ciel avant de se fermer elle vit la lune. Ainsi donc, elle était sur Terre.

* * *

 **J'attends avec impatience vos retours en commentaire ou mp :) !**

 **Vos reviews sont le moteur des auteurs, du simple mot aux romans, tout est motivant *cœur***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 2 est là !**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'avec l'histoire qui se met en place ici, vous serez un peu emballée pour la suite hihi**

 **Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour les réponses aux reviews et le teaser du chapitre 3 (parce que je suis gentille)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le voyage avait été éprouvant, pour tout le monde. Thomas, Poêle-à-Frire et Newt étaient bien content que Brenda et Jorge soient arrivés à la rescousse dans le tunnel. Tandis qu'ils se remettaient de leurs émotions, Jorge filait sur la route, loin des dangers que les fondus pouvaient leur faire courir. Il profita que le parcours soit praticable pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses trois nouveaux passagers.

\- Là vous m'épatez, se moqua-t-il ouvertement. Vous avez presque tenu toute une journée.

Thomas se replaça dans le bon sens pour voir le sourire clairement amusé de son ami. Il ne releva pas la pique, trop reconnaissant pour se risquer au moindre commentaire. Il préféra s'assurer de l'état de Newt à côté de lui. Le blond hocha la tête, bien content d'être à l'abri. Brenda se retourna vers eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regard perçant. Thomas ouvrit la bouche quand elle secoua la tête, les jugeant sévèrement pour leur départ de voleur.

\- J-je ne voulais pas vous embarquer dans cette galère c'est tout, assura-t-il en essayant d'être convainquant.

Le regard blasé de Brenda et le mouvement de tête agacé de Jorge lui indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Poêle-à-Frire s'invita dans la conversation en passant par-dessus l'épaule de Thomas.

\- Là ce qu'il essaie de vous dire, c'est merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie.

Sa traduction passa mieux auprès de leurs bienfaiteurs.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Brenda en reprenant place correctement aux côtés de Jorge.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, déclara Jorge en changeant de sujet. Ce poste de contrôle c'était le dernier rempart de la ville. Si les fondus l'ont envahi, y a des chances que la ville le soit aussi.

\- Ouais… ou alors ils ont trouvé un super moyen pour les maintenir à l'extérieur, rétorqua Newt les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

Son commentaire attira tous les regards à l'extérieur, vers le point qu'il fixait avec appréhension. Jorge freina brusquement et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chaussée. Un à un, ils sortirent du tout-terrain et scrutèrent la fameuse ville. Un empilement de tours et de gratte-ciels en verre qui réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil, autour desquels on avait érigé un mur immense, imposant, et férocement gardé de toute évidence. À ses pieds s'étendaient une mer de ruines. Des bâtiments affaissés, brisés, fumant pour certains. Un nuage de poussière dû aux constantes chutes de gravas enveloppaient des zones entières.

\- C'est drôle, nota Newt. On a passé trois ans en captivité à essayer de s'évader, et maintenant, on veut y retourner.

\- Ouais, répondit sardoniquement Poêle-à-Frire. Je suis pété de rire.

Un silence chargé de pensées suivit, puis Thomas s'adressa à Jorge.

\- Comment on entre ?

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi Hermano, avoua l'homme sans quitter la ville des yeux, tant il était choqué par son aspect de forteresse. Ces murs sont tout neufs.

Il retira ses gants d'un geste las, presque abattu.

\- C'est la réponse du WICKED à chaque fois qu'il y a un souci.

\- Ce n'est pas d'ici qu'on va trouver comment on entre, fit remarquer Brenda. Venez.

Elle remonta dans le tout-terrain, motivé pour poursuivre la route. Alors que les autres suivaient, Thomas resta planté sur le chemin de terre, le regard irrémédiablement tourné vers la ville. Newt le rejoignit, légèrement inquiet sur les pensées que pourraient avoir son ami.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, souffla Thomas.

Newt marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Faut que tu t'attendes à la voir, elle aussi.

Il faisait référence à Teresa évidemment. Ça n'échappa pas à Thomas. Il hésita. Son regard croisa celui de Newt. Beaucoup d'éléments complexes passèrent entre eux par cet échange. Newt sentit que Thomas n'avait pas pris de décision vis à vis de leur ancienne amie. Pas encore. Il n'ajouta rien et l'entraîna vers le véhicule vrombissant.

Au sein des murs du WICKED, la nouvelle s'était répandue plus rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre. Un vaisseau spatial s'était écrasé sur Terre. Plus encore, la sécurité avait récupéré un survivant. Un homme assez mal en point, mais d'apparence humaine. Teresa avait eu vent de toutes les rumeurs. Évidemment, elle s'intéressait de près à cette nouvelle fascinante. Une réponse inespérée à une question longtemps posée. Oui, la vie existait ailleurs que sur Terre. Une nouvelle possibilité peut-être, pour l'espèce humaine.

D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignait l'aide médicale où l'extra-terrestre avait été transporté par les hommes de Janson. Sur le chemin, elle retrouva Ava Paige, la grande dirigeante du WICKED.

\- Est-ce vrai ce qui se dit ? interrogea immédiatement Teresa.

\- J'en ai bien peur, admit sa supérieure, une femme gagnée par l'âge et les responsabilités, aux cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés dans un chignon et au tailleur impeccable.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'approuver les nouvelles.

\- Je te concède que découvrir que la vie est possible ailleurs, dans l'espace, me réjouit par la possibilité que cela laisse entrevoir.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais la prudence est de mise, insista Paige en lançant un regard soutenu à la jeune fille. Je considère qu'il ne faut pas trop espérer. Janson m'a annoncé le réveil de l'homme qui a été sorti de l'épave. Enfin si on peut le qualifier d'homme…

Paige se tut. Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'aux ascenseurs où elle actionna le bouton d'appel. Dans son sillage, Teresa paraissait si frêle. Ava Paige était une femme d'une prestance évidente, au visage incroyablement doux, bien qu'il puisse se fermer rudement quand la situation ne lui convenait pas. Son pas était assuré, évident. Derrière elle, la démarche frêle, un peu fugitive de Teresa faisait tâche. En les voyant marcher ensemble, on pouvait douter de l'efficacité de la jeune fille alors que toute la réussite des précédentes opérations lui revenait. Tout comme l'espoir de survie de l'humanité.

Elle s'arrêta près de Paige, et attendit qu'elle reprenne. C'était typique de la dirigeante. S'arrêter en pleine conversation, puis reprendre un instant plus tard, comme pour se donner un effet dramatique. Avec Teresa, cela ne fonctionnait pas, mais elle laissait faire, préférant écouter et analyser, plutôt que se hâter et risquer une erreur. Comme elle s'y attendait, Paige reprit la parole.

\- Teresa, je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire, mais je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi voir cet individu. Janson va essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui, et je veux que tu sois là pour voir ce que cela va donner.

C'en était là. Elle se doutait que Paige allait lui demander quelque chose comme ça. Elle hocha la tête. Paige la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle l'invita à monter la première dans l'ascenseur quand celui-ci arriva. Rejoindre l'aile médicale et plus particulièrement la zone de quarantaine fut finalement assez rapide. Janson les attendait aux portes de l'espace de confinement. Immédiatement, Paige se donna un air impénétrable.

\- Qu'en est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est réveillé et totalement maître de ses sens, déclara Janson. Les premières analyses vont vous… surprendre.

Il tendit une tablette à sa chef. Paige parcouru le rapport médical d'une traite.

\- C'est impossible, siffla-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini sa lecture.

\- Il faut croire que non, répondit Janson. Cet homme est un humain. Tout ce qui est de chair et d'os.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose ? Parle-t-il notre langue ?

\- Oui. Mais il n'a rien dit de constructif, il a demandé dans quel état était sa navette sans jamais répondre aux questions, et autrement il se contente d'observer depuis son réveil. Nous y sommes.

Ils venaient d'atteindre une salle au détour d'un couloir d'un blanc aveuglant. Les portes glissèrent pour les laisser entrer. Teresa se fit toute petite à la suite de Paige et Janson. La pièce était de taille moyenne, vide en mobilier, mais garnit d'une bonne dizaine de gardes. Au centre, une cellule carrée aux murs de verre, aménagée d'un simple lit médical, enfermait le nouvel arrivant. Janson avait préféré prendre des précautions. La situation humaine était déjà bien assez chaotique pour courir des risques supplémentaires.

L'étranger était dos à eux. Teresa fut surprise de découvrir un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns, taillés courts. Il portait un manteau en cuir -en tout cas, ça paraissait en être- dont une manche manquait. Son pantalon crasseux avait une allure militaire, et tombait dans des bottes du même acabit. Ses blessures avaient été pansées, et soigneusement étudiées si on en croyait les données que Teresa découvrit sur la tablette que Paige lui avait fait passer. Cette dernière contourna la cellule pour se retrouver face au captif. Il la dévisagea, puis observa Janson.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question, susurra-t-il avec un sourire aimable. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la date stellaire ?

Paige resta impassible, bien que déroutée par la question. Ou était-ce le fait qu'il parle leur langue avec un fort accent qu'elle ne pouvait déterminer.

\- J'ignore ce que vous entendez par là, répondit-elle. Nous ne sommes sûrement pas basés sur votre calendrier.

\- Oh, ne soyez pas si modeste, sourit TBR. Vous êtes plus avancé que vous ne souhaitez le laisser entendre.

Paige se contenta de le fixer. Teresa était certaine qu'un millier de questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Comme elle et Janson, Paige brûlait d'envie d'avoir des réponses. Pourtant, au fond d'elle Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme un danger. Il dégageait quelque chose de malfaisant sous ses airs polit et amicaux.

\- Je suis TBR, se présent a-t-il. Votre humble visiteur.

Il se pencha théâtralement.

\- Mon vaisseau a été pris dans un trou noir et s'est crashé sur votre planète contre mon gré. Je suis navré que notre rencontre se fasse dans de pareilles circonstances.

\- Un trou noir, répéta Paige peu enclin à jouer la surprise. Ainsi donc, vous venez de l'espace.

\- Tout à fait madame. De la planète Cu-red pour être exacte. C'est là que je suis né et que j'ai grandi.

\- C'est une planète qui m'est inconnue, répondit Paige.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle est bien loin de votre système. A la vérité, elle fut choisie par ma famille lors du Grand Exil pour sa discrétion.

\- Le Grand Exil ?

\- Une part de votre Histoire que vous vous apprêter à vivre, souffla pompeusement TBR.

Paige fronça les sourcils, inquiète par la tournure de la conversation. TBR se désintéressa d'elle soudainement pour porter son attention sur Janson. L'homme rat tressaillit quand il croisa le regard d'acier du voyageur spatial.

\- Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair, dit-il d'un ton ferme. L'espèce humaine a toutes ses chances de survies. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je lui là, par accident, mais pour vous, prêt à vous aider.

\- Ne soyez pas trop hâtif, siffla Janson.

\- C'est loin d'être un défaut dont on peut m'accuser, s'amusa TBR.

\- Vous ne convaincrez personne ici de…

\- Mon but n'est pas de vous convaincre, l'interrompit TBR. Je souhaite vous aider. Je ne suis pas tombée ici par hasard. C'est l'univers qui l'a voulu. Il a souhaité maintes et maintes fois que je répare l'erreur de mes prédécesseurs, jusqu'à me conduire ici, à cette date.

Paige et Teresa échangèrent un regard interloqué. Janson s'approcha des parois de la cellule, comme fasciné.

\- Je viens d'un futur très lointain de votre présent. J'ai parcouru des millions d'années lumières pour arriver jusqu'à vous, et pour être honnête, j'ignore par quel miracle j'ai survécu à ce voyage. Mais à présent, je sais que je suis au bon endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? grogna Janson.

\- Vous Janson, sourit TBR. Madame Paige. Et bien sûr, Teresa.

La jeune fille tressaillit. Alors qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas la regarder jusque-là, TBR la fixa intensément, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne broncha pas et soutint ses yeux perçants. Janson tapa brusquement contre la paroi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

Sa voix avait pris un ton menaçant, froid. TBR tourna lentement son visage vers lui, et le jaugea, comme il l'aurait fait d'un outil dont il s'interrogeait sur l'utilité.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je me nomme TBR. Et oui, je vous connais.

Son ton avait pris un accent plus dur, moins diplomatique. Il s'avança, jusqu'à avoir le nez quasiment collé au verre.

\- Et je suis votre seule chance de survie face à ce qui arrive.

Paige plissa des yeux.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait être pire que la Braise. Ou un visiteur stellaire qui semble savoir des choses que nous-même nous ignorons.

TBR sourit.

\- Oh, il y a pire. La Braise, ça se soigne, mentit-il. Mais elle… elle ne laissera pas de survivant.

Janson tiqua. Paige lui accordait toute son attention. Ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la Braise avait fonctionné. Ils étaient tous deux prêts à l'écouter, ce malgré leur réticence et leur méfiance.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Teresa, moins encline à se laisser avoir, en dépit de son désir ardent de croire à un remède contre la Braise.

TBR lui glissa un sourire triste qui désarçonna la jeune fille.

\- J'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il était advenu de mon vaisseau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est inutilisable si c'est ce qui vous intéresse, siffla Janson.

\- Oh ce n'est pas son état qui m'intéresse, répondit TBR faussement amusé. C'est plutôt de savoir si je suis bien le seul à m'en être sorti vivant.

Janson comprit et pâlit aussitôt. Paige le devança.

\- Vous n'est pas tombé seul sur Terre.

TBR acquiesça d'un air désolé.

\- Si elle a survécu au crash, et je ne doute pas qu'elle a survécu… attendez-vous à être balayé. Elle a détruit toutes mes tentatives de protection de l'humanité par le passé. Elle n'aura aucune pitié. Elle dévastera votre bâtiment, étage par étage. Elle cherchera à me tuer, mais ne laissera aucun témoin non plus.

Il marqua ses derniers mots par un geste lent de son index glissant sous son cou.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Paige en avançant d'un pas.

\- On la prénomme Cyborg. Et son but est de détruire le WICKED et tout ce qu'il tente de protéger.

Un courant d'air chaud fut la première sensation qu'elle eut quand ses sens la ramenèrent à elle. Elle se sentit allongée, soit par terre, soit sur un matelas très dur, elle n'était pas bien sûre. Un rayon de soleil sur sa joue lui chatouillait la peau. Peu à peu, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps, mais toujours trop faible, elle resta inerte. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et attendit de s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

Elle était en effet étendue sur une couche -se résumant à une pièce de tissus étalée sur un bloc de béton pas trop abîmé- avec une veste en boule en guise d'oreiller. Une bâche trouée avait été tendue au-dessus d'elle pour prévenir des rayons du soleil. Elle tourna la tête doucement, préférant économiser ses forces qu'elle recouvrait à peine. Le crash l'avait bien malmené.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait servait de baraquement à son sauveur de toute évidence. Une ancienne pièce à vivre, en ruine, dont les murs s'affaissaient par endroit. Une partie du plafond -là où s'étendait la bâche- avait carrément cédé et avait disparu dans la pile de gravas qui restait au bout de la pièce.

Deux caisses à demi-cachées sous les décombres et des draps regorgeaient de provisions et de pièces d'armements. Son sauveur s'activait justement à en faire l'inventaire en grommelant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas finalement, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

L'homme sursauta et fit volte-face. Il pointa son fusil sur elle en posant sa main sur la gâchette.

\- Dans mon état, pas la peine de prendre des précautions, assura-t-elle. Je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, rétorqua l'homme en s'approchant prudemment.

Cyborg pouvait bien lui concéder ça. À la vérité, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Rapidement, elle serait en mesure de se lever et de poursuivre TBR.

\- T'es quoi du coup ? questionna son bienfaiteur.

\- Cyborg.

\- T'es une espèce de robot ?

\- Non, c'est mon nom. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis aussi humaine que toi.

L'homme ricana.

\- Jamais vu un humain tomber du ciel dans un vaisseau spatiale.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'il y a 10 ans tu ne pensais pas assister à la fin de l'humanité et à une invasion de zombie.

Cette fois, la réponse de Cyborg n'amusa pas le bonhomme. Il resta interdit. Elle n'ajouta rien et commença à se redresser. Par prudence, il recula. Cyborg parvint à se mettre debout et se sentit rapidement en parfait état.

\- Tu viens d'où ? demanda l'homme.

\- Ouhla, de loin. À l'origine, de Cu-red, dans le système Palatium, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé après ça.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

\- Accident. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

L'homme préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas seule hein. Y en a un autre.

Le visage de Cyborg s'assombrit et elle chargea l'atmosphère de colère.

\- Il me semble avoir compris que l'autre partie de la navette s'est écrasée près de la ville, dit-elle en éludant le sujet de son frère. Tu peux m'indiquer la route ?

\- Je vais te montrer, proposa l'homme.

Cyborg haussa un sourcil.

\- Que me vaut ta bonté ?

\- Je t'ai arraché à un vaisseau en flamme et risqué ma peau et ma santé contre des fondus pour ça. Si jamais le WICKED réclamait des infos sur un voyageur de l'espace, t'inquiètes pas que je te donnerai pour avoir une prime ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche.

\- Ha, répondit Cyborg pas le moins du monde surprise. L'appât du gain. Un grand classique.

\- Du coup, je préférai que tu ne t'éloignes pas, que tu restes à portée de vue et de bras, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Cyborg doutait de pouvoir honorer cette demande, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Je pose une condition, dit-elle pourtant.

L'homme eut un mouvement de protection, pas rassuré. C'était comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé ou quelque chose du genre. Pour quelqu'un qui vivait sur une planète infestée, c'était comique.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Ton nom. J'ai bien le droit de le connaître si je suis ta ''prisonnière'', dit Cyborg en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'homme rengaina son fusil -non sans garder une main alerte pour le saisir en cas de besoin- et se donna une attitude moins défensive.

\- Marko Spencer. Marko tout court maintenant que la société s'est effondrée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les noms de famille ne servent plus à rien dans un monde où le concept de famille peut disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Cyborg lui offrit un regard compatissant, assez respectueux, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

Les ruines qui s'étendaient au pied du mur étaient étonnements vivantes. On y trouvait une population affairée dans les rues. Des fils étaient tendus d'un bâtiment à un autre pour étendre des vêtements rapiécé, abîmé, sur lesquels parfois le lavage n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Thomas et ses compagnons avançaient vite à travers la foule. Ils se risquaient rarement à jeter des coups d'œil attentifs autour d'eux.

D'un côté des hommes au visage couvert par des masques se chargeaient de récupérer les corps des malheureux qui mourraient dans les rues. C'était un spectacle désarçonnant qu'observait tranquillement des enfants, négligemment installé à un balcon, les pieds pendants dans le vides. De l'autre côté, au loin, un convoi traversait la mer d'humain, diffusant une propagande peu rassurante à travers ses haut-parleurs.

Jorge avait l'impression d'être en enfer, et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher la comparaison. La première priorité du groupe était de rester ensemble dans ce flux continu de passants. Si l'un d'eux était séparé des autres, ça deviendrait problématique. Le fameux convoi finit par les rattraper, et les obligea à se mettre sur le côté pour laisser passer. Intrigués, ils observèrent les hommes fendre la foule.

\- Nous sommes la voix de ceux qu'on n'entend pas ! clamait un homme à travers un mégaphone. Qu'ils se planquent dans leur forteresse, en pensant qu'ils vont garder le remède rien que pour eux !

Ses propos étaient acclamés par quelques suiveurs qui tournaient autour du véhicule sur lequel il s'était juché. Thomas était éberlué. Ces hommes ressemblaient à une milice. Ils étaient armés, parés de gilet pare-balles et vêtu comme des militaires.

\- Ils nous regardent, nous, le ''petit peuple'' dépérir et pourrir ! Mais nous ne sommes…

Le discours continua comme le véhicule les dépassait finalement, laissant le cours de la foule reprendre après son passage. Thomas le regarda s'éloigner, l'œil fixé sur le dernier soldat qu'il arrivait à distinguer. Un grand dadais au visage caché par son masque à oxygène. La foule engloutit à nouveau Thomas et ses compagnons, soulevée par une nouvelle motivation, soutenant la milice à force de cri. L'effervescence s'éloigna en direction des seules portes du mur du WICKED à l'orée de la ville. Le bruit diminua et permit à Thomas d'en distinguer un autre. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour découvrir des bergs qui patrouillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'idée d'être découvert lui glaça le sang.

\- Avançons, dit-il aux autres.

Il força le pas pour retrouver la foule et les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils l'ignoraient, mais les capteurs fichés dans les nuques de Thomas, Newt et Poêle-à-Frire s'étaient activés, dénonçant leurs présences.

Entre les murs de la citadelle, TBR attendait patiemment que Paige et Janson prennent une décision à son propos. Plus le temps passait, plus il priait pour que sa sœur n'ait pas survécu au crash. Il avait compris qu'une unité avait été envoyée pour scanner les restes de la partie tombée plus loin.

Tout à ses pensées, il était fasciné par la situation. Il avait cru mourir dans l'anomalie spatiale et celle-ci l'avait ramené droit à ses origines, 3000 ans plus tôt, sur la planète où tout avait commencé. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il espérait que son baratin à propos de destin, choix de l'univers etc ait un minimum fonctionné. Il ne s'était pas donné un air illuminé pour rien. Il avait à cœur d'agir maintenant.

Il se trouvait à un point temporel crucial de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Ses actions modifieraient radicalement le futur mais à des fins plus bénéfiques. Les Hommes n'étaient pas obligés de quitter la Terre. Ils pouvaient survivre ici. Même si pour cela, une partie de la population devaient disparaître. TBR avait toujours entendu dire par ses pairs que l'une des causes de la chute du genre humain avait été sa surpopulation. Lui, il n'avait qu'un but. Une seule chose avait porté ses décisions et ses actions tout au long de sa vie. Et ici, il pouvait tout régler, empêcher la colonisation spatiale.

Un cliquetis lui indiqua que la porte s'ouvrait. Il mit de côté ses passionnantes réflexions et suivit l'entrée de Janson. L'homme rat avait la mine grave.

\- Personne, dit-il simplement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à TBR. Il contrôla son émotion. Sa sœur était bien en vie et allait le traquer.

\- Alors nous sommes tous en danger.

Janson joua avec ses mains, sans le lâcher des yeux. Son clone aussi avait l'habitude de faire ça quand il était en proie à un choix compliqué. TBR sourit. Il avait toujours su l'aider dans ces moments.

\- Je ne saurai vous conseiller de faire vite, dit-il. Si elle prend une longueur d'avance, cela sera compliqué de la rattraper.

\- Vous en faites un portrait tellement noir que je me demande si tout est vrai.

TBR se ferma. Il devait prendre des pincettes, ne rien brusquer. Gagner la confiance de Janson c'était gagner sa place dans ce WICKED.

\- J'espère que vous la rencontrerez rapidement pour voir que j'ai été poli à son sujet, répondit-il.

\- Si vous la connaissez si bien, vous devez savoir quels sont ses points faibles, nota Janson.

\- En effet. À la vérité, maintenant que nous sommes ici, elle n'en a plus.

Janson fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle n'a plus rien à perdre, corrigea TBR pour clarifier ses dires.

\- Alors on ne peut rien contre elle ? Si elle est comme vous, moi, humaine, elle a ses vulnérabilités.

\- Vous pouvez vous servir de moi, proposa TBR.

Janson pencha la tête de côté, interloqué. TBR tentait une nouvelle approche, dangereuse pour lui, mais qui pourrait lui offrir sa chance auprès de Janson.

\- Comment ? demanda ce dernier.

\- En tant qu'appât. Elle en a après moi autant qu'après le WICKED. Si vous lui faites croire que vous m'avez fait l'un des vôtres, elle ne manquera pas de se ruer dans votre piège.

Janson réfléchissait rapidement, tentant de percer les pensées de son interlocuteur. Il allait répondre quand un soldat entra dans la pièce, essoufflé, porteur d'une nouvelle importante.

\- Le capteur d'un fugitif de niveau 5 a émis ! déclara-t-il sans se soucier du ''prisonnier''.

\- Qui ?! s'écria Janson.

\- Thomas … !

Janson se raidit. Ainsi donc, il avait vu juste. Thomas avait bel et bien refusé d'abandonné Minho et était venu jusqu'à eux. Un bruit sourd sur son flanc le fit sursauter. TBR s'était plaqué contre la vitre, les yeux déments.

\- Vous l'avez, ricana-t-il.

\- Quoi ? grogna Janson inquiet de cette réaction.

\- Vous avez le point faible de Cyborg, siffla TBR. Thomas. Et sûrement avec lui, Newt.

* * *

 **Ohlala, qu'il est vilain le TBR .. Allez, ce n'est que le deuxième chapitre, no stress :)**

 **Je réponds à vos gentils messages (et même aux pas gentils si j'en avais :') ) :**

 **Soran-M :** Bonjour, Rebonjour, peut importe, j'aime la politesse hihi

Ravie que tu te sois lancé dans l'aventure de La Dernière Épreuve/Du Remède ! Un jour, en effet, prend le temps de lire les livres ils sont très sympas ! Après, les films le sont tout autant, même si je leur reproche des choix scénaristiques hihi

Je crois que je sais de quel moment tu parles. Disons que... bon courage déjà. Ensuite, sans spoil, je serai obligé de passer par ce fameux moment :')

Merci à toi et vivement tes prochains retours !

 **Didinou :** Merci ;)

 **marmousa20102010 :** Bonjour toi :D

Je continue, je continue hihi, merci pour ton compliment ! Et merci pour tes encouragements!

 **justelaura :** Ha ben tiens. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Well done sis' x)

Tu m'excuseras mais je ne répondrai qu'une fois pour le coup :')

Les entrées théâtrales de Newt c'est le ciment de l'histoire en vrai XD Thomas est très impoli comme garçon. Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'occupe de son éducation. Mais qui !?

J'avais un doute au début pour le elle en italique, je me suis dis que ça allait vraiment pas être clair. Pareil je voulais mettre il jusqu'à ce que TBR se présente mais finalement, ça aurait été trop.

Merci pour tes compliments :') j'ai la sensation que soit j'ai changé un peu de style, soit j'ai perdu, je sais pas trop. Et oh, tu écris très très bien, tu m'as surpassé depuis longtemps !

XD En fait, je vais te faire un aveu, entre nous, puisque personne ne lit jamais les réponses aux reviews hormis pour avoir ses réponses. Si tu es fan de Cyborg, que tu l'aimes ou quoi, ne lis pas cette fic' XD

Comme toi, Teresa est un personnage qui me laissait dubitative. Puis j'ai lu le préquel L'Ordre de Tuer, dans lequel on découvre son enfance avant le WICKED, et depuis, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement !

XD tu m'as tué avec Shadowhunters! Promis, un jour je te ferai une fic MALEC à t'en faire pleure de bonheur :')

Il fallait bien que ça paraisse réaliste comme atterrissage, elle pouvait pas se relever et taper dans le tas easy XD J'aurai aussi adoré voir Cyborg faire une prise de catch à son sauveur XD

Never scared promise ;) Je t'aime aussi and i'll never be sick of your spam X) you little monster

 **Je vous retrouve rapidement pour le chapitre 3**

 **Pour vous faire patienter TEASER CHAP 3 : L'aventure suit son cours pour Thomas et ses amis ! Cyborg découvre la Terre sur laquelle elle est tombée. TBR poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin au sein du WICKED originel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite à une fin de mois de juin mouvementée (entre les réinscriptions à mon école un peu chaotique et la Japan Expo) je vous poste le chapitre 3 à la veille de mon départ en vacances ! Le chapitre 4 arrivera à la fin du mois sûr, puisque j'ai avancé jusqu'au chapitre 6 déjà ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour celles/ceux qui partent, sinon bon courage ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La foule s'était rassemblée sous un ancien hangar dont les murs s'étaient effondrés en parti. Seule l'armature en fer se maintenait debout. Les gens hurlaient et brandissaient des pancartes, protestant contre la ségrégation infligée par le WICKED. Cyborg n'avait pas revue une telle effervescence depuis une mission sur Vienetu, pour la destitution d'un dirigeant véreux.

Marko la conduisit au centre des protestataires et pointa le mur.

\- Là-bas, dit-il tout bas.

Cyborg suivit du regard le point qu'il montrait. Elle pensait y trouver un morceau de navette mais ne vit rien.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Tu ne vois pas le sol calciné et les projectiles tout autour ? Pour le reste, le WICKED a sûrement déjà tout emporté.

Cyborg se mordit la lèvre. De pire en pire cette journée. Un élan de la foule les emporta vers l'avant, non sans provoquer un grognement de protestation de la part de Marko.

Non loin d'eux, dans la cohue, Thomas et ses amis découvraient l'ampleur du mouvement. En arrivant par une ouverture, Thomas vit au loin que les hauts murs du WICKED étaient percés d'une entrée. Son cœur bondit. Réjouit, il attira Jorge à sa suite.

\- On va pouvoir entrer !

Il n'attendit pas de voir qui le suivait et continua à marcher. Jorge le rattrapa rapidement et tenta de le dissuader.

\- Tu n'empruntes pas la bonne voie ! assura-t-il. Tu te crois plus fort que tous ces gens qui n'ont jamais réussi à entrer, tu n'arriveras à rien !

Thomas l'écoutait distraitement, trop concentré sur son but. Il bouscula plusieurs protestataires sans s'excuser.

\- Si je suis venu jusque-là ce n'est pas pour faire marche arrière, lança-t-il à Jorge décidé.

La vue des portes lui avait donné un nouveau souffle. Derrière eux, Poêle-à-Frire et Newt tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distancer par Brenda. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas rassurés.

\- Putain, dans quelle galère on va se foutre encore ? se désespéra Poêle-à-Frire.

Newt observait ceux qui les entouraient, effrayé et inquiet. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et pourtant, il était sorti du labyrinthe et avait fui le WICKED. Poêle-à-Frire se cogna contre un homme large d'épaule. Marko lui jeta un regard noir. Le jeune homme s'excusa du bout des lèvres et poursuivit son chemin. Newt dévisagea Marko un court instant avant d'être attiré par la femme à côté de lui. Elle dénotait au sein de la foule. Elle était immobile, telle un bloc de marbre. Son calme olympien était presque glaçant. Ses vêtements couverts de sang la rendaient encore plus terrifiante qu'un fondu, sans parler des blessures sur son visage.

Sans s'arrêter, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux immédiatement. Elle sentit son regard et tourna la tête vers lui. Aussitôt, il abandonna son observation et accéléra pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais à présent, Cyborg l'avait vu. Plus, elle l'avait reconnu.

La foule s'arrêtait là où avait été placée des barrières de sécurité bancales, abîmées, qui ne servait à rien concrètement. Les gens n'osaient pourtant pas aller au-delà. Thomas se fraya un chemin au-devant d'eux pour découvrir le reste de route qu'il devrait parcourir s'il voulait atteindre la porte. C'était une zone dégagée, non protégée et sans obstacle derrière lesquels se cacher. S'il voulait piquer un sprint, il se ferait canarder avant d'avoir fait 30 mètres.

\- Je te jure Thomas je ne le sens pas, grogna Jorge.

Thomas non plus, pourtant il était prêt à le faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient d'autres options.

Dans l'enceinte des murs du WICKED, Janson entra dans le poste de contrôle. Un soldat lui confirma ce qu'il avait prédit. Thomas était là, juste derrière la muraille. Calmement, il donna son ordre.

\- Qu'on se tienne prêt à tirer.

Les soldats parurent surpris. Ils hésitèrent mais finalement, l'un d'eux obtempéra. Janson se tourna vers l'autre.

\- Transmettez l'ordre de libération à la cellule du captif 19117.

\- L'-l'extraterrestre monsieur ? s'étonna le soldat.

\- Il n'est pas plus un extraterrestre que vous un fondu, répondit Janson. Qu'ils soient escortés par une unité. Passez-lui un anneau de restriction. Si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, ou s'il paraît suspect, qu'il soit abattu.

Le soldat hocha la tête et transmit l'ordre.

Quand le soldat qui semblait être le chef de l'unité répondit à son oreillette, TBR fit mine de rien mais entendit parfaitement la transmission. L'homme, chauve mais intimidant, ouvrit la cellule. Tous les autres soldats se placèrent en position de défense, leurs armes braquées sur TBR.

\- Je suis une statue, affirma ce dernier, cachant son amusement.

S'il l'avait décidé, il aurait quitté cette cellule primitive depuis des lustres. Le chef de l'unité, Mr Chauve, s'approcha prudemment. Il montra un anneau et l'agita sous le nez de TBR.

\- Anneau de restriction, présenta-t-il. Capteur et impulsion électrique de haut voltage. Ça peut aller de la prévention à la sieste.

TBR sourit, pas le moins du monde inquiété. Il présenta son poignet nu, coopératif.

\- Je comprends.

Mr Chauve lui passa l'anneau. Au contact de sa peau, l'objet émis un son strident, puis serra le poignet comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec la peau. Une fois accroché et activé, il se mit en veille, devenant un simple anneau de métal.

\- J'en déduis que nous allons faire un tour ? dit TBR en relevant la tête.

\- On a l'autorisation de t'abattre, lui asséna Mr Chauve. Un conseil, ne fais pas trop le malin.

TBR hocha la tête. En son for intérieur, il était mort de rire. Néanmoins, il était content de ne plus rester dans cette cellule. Les choses commençaient à bouger.

Newt n'avait toujours pas rejoint Thomas. Il n'était pas rassuré, entouré par tous ces gens bruyant et potentiellement dangereux. Parmi eux, un homme masqué l'inquiétait particulièrement. C'était le même dadais qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt sur le véhicule de la milice. Newt avait la désagréable impression qu'il le suivait. En faisant plus attention autour de lui, il repéra d'autres miliciens masqués. Tous avaient leur attention tournée sur son groupe. Newt n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il força sa jambe claudicante à le faire avancer plus vite.

Il finit par retrouver Thomas et les autres et agrippa son ami par l'épaule.

\- Il faut se tirer là, déclara-t-il avec empressement. Regardez !

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête ses poursuivants. Retardé par l'amas que formait la foule, les miliciens n'en restaient pas moins déterminés à les atteindre. Soudain, un bruit sourd en provenance de la muraille attira tous les regards. En un instant, la masse se tut et se calma. Le WICKED armait ses canons et les dirigeaient contre la population. Les gens prirent peur, commencèrent à reculer. Peu à peu, des cris de frayeur remplacèrent les cris de colère qui avaient précédé. Les premiers tirs furent des coups de semonce, à bonne distance de l'attroupement. Jorge tira Thomas en arrière.

\- On se casse ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit sourd de l'explosion.

Puis les tirs s'enchaînèrent, touchant des morceaux de foule. Les corps volèrent dans les airs. La protestation se dispersa, chacun fuyant pour sa vie. Poêle-à-Frire prit la tête du groupe et les entraîna à l'abri entre deux bâtiments. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Il maîtrisa sa course et bifurqua dans une allée, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que tout le monde l'avait suivi. Newt et Jorge n'étaient pas loin, et Brenda et Thomas ne s'attardaient pas non plus.

Poêle-à-Frire sonda d'un coup d'œil la zone et repéra une voie de sortie pour poursuivre leur fuite. Il voulut dépasser un van, mais un homme armé s'en extirpa et lui tomba dessus. Plusieurs autres miliciens sortirent de nulle part et choppèrent un à un les fuyards. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre et sans comprendre, ils furent séparés et poussés dans des vans différents. Les portes se fermèrent immédiatement.

Les véhicules démarrèrent en trombe et filèrent loin de l'agitation et des tirs du WICKED. Thomas et Brenda avaient été séparés de Newt, Poêle-à-Frire et Jorge. Seuls face à trois gorilles -dont le dadais-, ils restaient silencieux, peu sûr de ce qui les attendaient.

Finalement, après un trajet relativement court, leur véhicule se gara. On tapa sur la porte du coffre et aussitôt elle fut ouverte.

\- Sortez de là ! ordonna un homme aux deux captifs.

Obéir étant la seule chose logique et pertinente à faire, Thomas descendit du van, suivit de près par Brenda. L'autre van arriva l'instant suivant, les rassurant sur un point. Leurs amis devaient y être. Des cris étouffés leurs parvinrent dès que le véhicule fut à l'arrêt. Brusquement, les portes du coffre s'ouvrirent sous l'impact de chute d'un des miliciens. Jorge ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Il se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup en plein visage.

\- Où elle est sale fils de pute !? hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Brenda se précipita vers lui, effrayée par les conséquences que son acte pourrait engendrer. Déjà les autres miliciens avaient levé leurs armes.

\- Arrête ! Non !

Thomas s'élança à son tour pour séparer Jorge de sa victime. Plus nombreux, les miliciens les interceptèrent tous les deux. Ils plaquèrent Newt contre le van en même temps que Poêle-à-Frire qui avaient voulu retenir Jorge. Thomas tenta de calmer le jeu. Ils avaient tous les mains en l'air, preuve de leur redissions. Le dadais força l'homme qui tenait Brenda à la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher de Jorge -qui tabassait toujours son milicien. Elle tendit les bras vers son ami.

\- Calme toi ! Je suis là !

Jorge, sorti brusquement de sa fureur, délaissa sa victime. Soulagée de voir la jeune fille indemne, vivante, il se releva et la prit furtivement dans ses bras.

\- Je vais vous demander vous détendre, dit le dadais d'une voix forte. On est dans le même camp.

\- On est dans le même camp ?! répéta Thomas. C'est une blague ? On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le dadais marqua une pause, puis avança vers Thomas. D'un geste sec, il retira son masque. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette mine autoritaire, renfrognée. Il paraissait en bonne forme pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait transpercer par une lance.

\- Salut le nouveau, lança Gally sans émotion.

Un flux d'émotion contradictoire se déversa dans l'esprit de Thomas. Une haine féroce prit le dessus. Son poing parti sans prévenir et étala Gally sur le sol. Newt ouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler. Poêle-à-Frire était sous le choc.

\- Ça va ! Arrête ! cria Gally à l'attention d'un milicien qui était prêt à vider son charger dans la tête de Thomas.

\- Arrête ! tenta Jorge.

Newt se précipita vers les deux ex-blocards.

\- Laissez-le, ça va, continuait d'assurer Gally à l'attention de ses camarades.

\- Hé, oh ! C'est bon, souffla Newt en parant le poing de Thomas. Calme-toi !

Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il l'avait sous la main, à sa merci. Il sentit à peine la poigne de Poêle-à-Frire sur son épaule qui tentait de le ramener à la raison.

\- Il a tué Chuck, asséna-t-il vibrant de rage.

\- Ouais je le sais, rappela Newt. Je sais, j'étais là. Mais y a autre chose que je n'ai pas oublié. C'est qu'il s'était fait piquer par un griffeur et qu'il partait en vrille.

Les mots de Newt ramenaient à la surface des souvenirs douloureux, pour Thomas comme pour Gally. Ce dernier attendait la décision de Thomas, digne, prêt à recevoir sa sentence. Newt jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les miliciens étaient aux aguets.

\- Calme toi maintenant, supplia-t-il.

Thomas se dégagea, écumant de colère. Gally se releva doucement et sarcastique, se frotta la joue. Sa mâchoire le lançait, Thomas ne l'avait pas épargné.

\- Quelque part je la mérite, admit-il. D'autres amateurs ? Poêle-à-Frire ? Newt ?

Poêle-à-Frire ne bougea pas. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte. Jorge l'approcha discrètement.

\- Tu le connais ?

Poêle-à-Frire n'hésita pas vraiment avant de répondre.

\- C'était un pote avant.

Sa réponse toucha Gally plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Newt l'observa de la tête aux pieds, à la recherche d'une faille pour expliquer sa présence.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? finit-il par demander. Comment c'est possible ? On t'a vu mourir Gally.

\- Non, rétorqua l'intéressé du tac au tac. Vous m'avez laissé pour mort. Et si je ne vous avais pas choppé là dehors, vous auriez été butté direct. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

\- Minho, répondit Newt sans plus d'explication.

Gally fronça les sourcils.

\- Le WICKED l'a à l'intérieur. On cherche une faille pour entrer, ajouta le blond.

\- Je connais un moyen, assura Gally sans réfléchir une seconde.

\- J'irai nulle part avec toi, siffla Thomas hargneux.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais je te dis que je peux te faire passer de l'autre côté.

Gally laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il savait que si Thomas refusait, Newt le convaincrait. Et il eut raison. Un regard du blond au brun, et Thomas flancha.

À contre cœur, il suivit Gally dans le repère de la milice.

Janson scruta l'écran de contrôle, dubitatif. Il doutait que cette salve ait eu raison de Thomas. Dieu qu'il haïssait ce garçon.

\- Envoyez une patrouille. Qu'ils ne reviennent pas tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé.

Son ordre donné, il quitta le poste de commande. Une fois dans le couloir, il tomba sur l'unité de Mr Chauve, qu'il lui amenait TBR. Le voyageur stellaire semblait à son aise, dans son élément. Janson ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était tenté de lui faire confiance mais sa logique et la sécurité du WICKED lui rappelait de ne pas être trop hâtif.

\- Vous avez dit qu'un remède à la Braise existait, lança-t-il en se plantant devant lui.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma TBR.

\- Et vous avez dit vouloir aider.

\- En effet.

Janson plissa les yeux, donnant à son apparence de rat un air intimidant.

\- Vous allez être conduit dans la sphère médicale. Là, vous assisterez nos chercheurs pour obtenir ce remède.

\- Et en échange ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier.

TBR se tut. Janson marquait un point. Cependant, il resta diplomate.

\- En échange, je vais vous débarrasser de votre problème.

TBR leva légèrement la tête, intéressé.

\- Si vous tenez vos promesses, je stopperai Cyborg, assura Janson.

TBR esquissa un sourire. Il tendit sa main ouverte à Janson.

\- Je suis à votre disposition.

Janson évalua la main de l'étranger, puis la prit et la serra fortement. Mr Chauve emmena TBR vers les ascenseurs, laissant Janson seul pour évaluer la situation.

Sur le chemin à travers la base de la milice Gally raconta son histoire, comment il avait survécu après le labyrinthe grâce à des étrangers et sa rencontre avec Laurens, le chef de la rébellion contre le WICKED.

\- WICKED devra payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait, cracha-t-il en descendant une pente douce.

Thomas, Newt et Poêle-à-Frire suivaient, accompagné de près par Brenda et Jorge. Gally s'arrêta et attendit que tout le monde soit près de lui.

\- Laurens ne reçoit pas beaucoup de visiteur, expliqua-t-il. Alors, laissez-moi lui parler.

\- OK, assura Newt pas certain de saisir ce que cela impliquait.

\- Et évitez de le regarder, ajouta Gally en reprenant sa route.

Sa phrase laissa les adolescents dubitatifs. Ils s'engagèrent dans la pièce où avait disparu Gally sans un mot. L'endroit se découpait sur deux étages, remplit de plantes et de bibelots. Un mince filet de lumière éclairait à contre-jour la partie de la pièce vers lequel Gally les amena. Il se désarma avant d'avancer vers l'homme qui marmonnait tout bas entre les plantes qui grimpaient sur les tables.

\- Gally, reconnut-il au bruit de ses pas. Content de voir que tu es sain et sauf. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Un vrai massacre. On n'a rien pu faire contre leur puissance de feu.

Laurens se redressa, délaissant son entretien de roses. Thomas remarqua alors qu'une transfusion était accrochée à son bras.

\- Oui, souffla Laurens comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Et on ne peut éternellement chatouiller le nid de guêpes, sans se faire piquer.

Il prit une des roses et la porta à ce qui avait un jour été son nez. Son profil distinct avec le contre-jour montrait qu'il n'en avait plus.

\- Qui sont ces gens que tu m'amènes ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

Thomas ne laissa pas le temps à Gally de les présenter.

\- On doit entrer dans la ville, dit-il sans détour. Gally dit que vous pouvez nous y conduire.

Laurens délaissa sa fleur pour enfin porter son attention sur ses visiteurs.

\- Ha… Gally ne devrait pas promettre des choses insensées.

Gally baissa un peu les yeux, presque penauds d'avoir contrarié son bienfaiteur. Laurens saisit sa canne sur le côté et s'approcha de Thomas.

\- Cette muraille n'est qu'une partie de votre problème, ajouta Laurens. Violer l'enceinte de WICKED c'est mission impossible.

\- Y a peut-être un moyen de réussir, intervint timidement Gally. Seulement, ça ne pourra pas se faire sans Thomas.

Sa déclaration prit de court le principal visé. Il jeta un regard fâché à Gally. Laurens souffla.

\- Allons bon. Sais-tu ce que je suis, Thomas ?

Il s'était avancé dans la lumière, échappant au contre-jour, pour révéler un visage saccagé par la Braise. En plus de son nez manquant, la partie droite de son visage était couverte de marques noires, de creux et de sillons comme le sol craquelé d'un désert sans sable. Thomas resta insensible malgré la surprise.

\- Je suis un business man, murmura Laurens à son oreille. Je ne prends donc jamais de risque qui serait… néfaste à une négociation. Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

\- Parce que je peux vous aider, affirma Thomas. Si vous parvenez à nous faire passer dans l'enceinte de la ville, je vous obtiendrai ce que vous voulez.

Laurens eut un mouvement de recul, curieux.

\- Et selon toi, qu'est-ce que je peux vouloir aujourd'hui ?

Thomas adressa un regard éloquent à la perfusion presque vide que trimballait Laurens. Le liquide bleu qu'il s'injectait petit à petit dans les veines était presque tari.

\- Du temps ? proposa-t-il l'air de rien. Chaque goutte compte il me semble.

Laurens lui adressa un regard profond, puis contempla sa perfusion quasiment vide. Il échangea un regard furtif avec Gally avant de répondre.

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de temps ?

Thomas s'approcha de lui. L'aspect de Laurens lui importait peu, il avait vu pire. Il s'approcha tant et si bien qu'il fut assez près de lui pour n'avoir plus qu'à murmurer pour se faire entendre.

\- On est une option que vous n'avez pas, dit-il en parlant de lui et ses compagnons. Vous nous laissez passer, vous perdez une occasion en or.

Laurens le sonda longuement. Finalement, il s'écarta de lui pour réfléchir, avant de donner sa réponse.

\- Notre contrat est le suivant. Pour l'instant deux suivront Gally. Les autres restent ici avec moi. Pour être certain que Thomas ne se perdra pas sur le chemin du retour.

Thomas prit le temps d'observer les réactions de ses compagnons. Comme aucun ne montrait fermement leur désaccord, Laurens ajouta en tendant sa main écorchée et rongée par la maladie.

\- Tu acceptes le deal ?

Thomas n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. Il saisit la main et la serra. Laurens hocha la tête. Il fit un signe de tête puis les invita à le suivre. Accompagné par Gally, il les conduisit le groupe à travers la planque des rebelles. Ils traversèrent un autre bâtiment jusqu'à une petite pièce assez discrète qu'un milicien gardait. À la vue de Laurens l'homme les autorisa à entrer.

La pièce était vide, avec un trou au sol, couvert d'une plaque en métal. Gally la souleva pour dévoiler un passage souterrain. Il apporta une échelle en fer qu'il glissa dans l'ouverture. D'un accord tacite, Jorge et Brenda avaient décidé de rester en arrière. Comme Gally était sur le point de descendre dans le trou, Poêle-à-Frire l'interpella.

\- Gally. Tu prends soin d'eux. D'accord ?

Il indiquait par là qu'il n'accompagnerait pas Thomas.

\- Ouais, promit Gally en posant un pied sur l'échelle.

Thomas se préparait à descendre aussi, tandis que Newt remettait correctement ses chaussures. Il descendit après Thomas et le milicien replaça la plaque d'égout au-dessus de leur tête, les plongeant dans le noir total. Gally alluma une lampe torche, et prit le premier couloir à droite. Newt grimaça à l'odeur. Les égouts n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

Cyborg était sûre d'avoir reconnu Newt. Ses craintes d'être tombée sur Terre, et pire d'être dans le passé s'étaient confirmées au moment où elle avait aperçu le blond dans la foule. Elle avait voulu le rattraper, mais la situation avait dérapé, tout s'était enchaîné trop vite. Incapable de retrouver Newt, elle s'était résolue à suivre Marko pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle était en terrain inconnu, sans renfort ni soutiens. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir une longueur d'avance ni d'assurer la sécurité du blond si elle le trouvait. Une fois en lieu sûr, elle avait vite analysé ses options.

\- Je dois entrer dans la ville, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

La corniche dont se servait Marko pour épier l'agitation dans la rue faillit céder sous son poids quand il sursauta.

\- Répète ça pour voir ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre TBR tant que je suis de ce côté du mur. Je dois le retrouver là-bas.

Cyborg montra la ville du WICKED d'un geste vif. Elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

\- Tu vas où ? interrogea Marko.

\- J'ai trop attendu, je dois partir.

Marko arma son fusil et le pointa sur Cyborg.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part tu te rappelles ?

Cyborg lui jeta un regard furieux. Elle marcha droit sur lui et l'attrapa par le col. Sans prévenir, elle le désarma et le souleva. Malgré leur différence de taille évidente, elle le maintint à quelques centimètres du sol, sans effort, de sorte à lui couper le souffle.

\- Que ce soit clair, dit Cyborg d'un ton menaçant. Je ne joue pas ton petit jeu. Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te tuerai.

Elle le reposa sans douceur, et il tomba à genoux. Cyborg n'aimait pas recourir à la menace en temps normal. C'était une technique que l'armée et les services secrets du gouvernement lui avaient inculqué mais qu'elle réprouvait violemment.

\- Tu ne passeras jamais les portes, toussota Marko. Tu as bien vu que le WICKED les protège.

\- Je trouverai un moyen, rétorqua Cyborg.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut te faire passer, assura Marko en se relevant.

Cyborg plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes.

\- Je te conseil de ne pas me la faire à l'envers.

Marko déglutit péniblement. Il se sentait encore soulevé par la force herculéenne de Cyborg.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, avoua-t-il. Pourtant, je me suis convaincu d'une chose… Tu ES la personne à aider ici. J'ai l'intime conviction que tu vas changer quelque chose dans ma misérable existence, et dans celles de tous ces pauvres gens qui errent au pied du mur.

Cyborg grimaça.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ce dont tu veux te convaincre.

\- Je suppose, admit Marko. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre non plus. J'ai cru que t'avoir sous la main pourrait me donner des faveurs auprès du WICKED. Ils ont tiré sans distinction tout à l'heure. Je suis conscient que je n'obtiendrai rien d'eux.

Cyborg le dévisagea longuement. Le ton de Marko s'était affirmé au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, et il arborait à présent un regard assuré.

\- Si tu décides de m'aider, je ne peux pas t'assurer que tu survivras, préféra-t-elle ajouter pour l'effrayer, espérant le dissuader.

\- Que je meurs en t'aidant ou rongé par la maladie, ça me regarde. Contente-toi de me dire ce que je peux faire.

Avec ses cheveux grisonnants et son allure de roublard, Marko ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine déduisit Cyborg. Il était si jeune et pourtant résigné à son funeste sort.

\- Où je peux trouver ton gars ? demanda-t-elle.

Marko lui fit signe du menton de le suivre.

Au sein des laboratoires du WICKED, Teresa sortait de la chambre de Chai Lun. L'état de la petite fille n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Teresa vivait mal ses échecs pour trouver un vaccin, et encore plus mal d'assister à la descente aux enfers de cette fillette dont elle était responsable. Elle rejoignit son labo d'un pas vif et s'attabla immédiatement pour étudier les derniers résultats que ses collègues lui avaient transmis.

Aux yeux de tous, en dépit de son jeune âge, elle représentait l'élément le plus compétent du WICKED en terme de recherche. Cette pression qu'on lui imposait sans gêne, elle préférait l'oblitérer, se concentrant sur le plus important. Le vaccin. Pour Trina, Lana, Mark et Alec. Pour sa mère. Et pour tous les autres.

Un tremblement attaqua sa mâchoire qu'elle repoussa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous mutiler, dit une voix devant elle.

Surprise, elle se redressa d'un coup pour se retrouver nez à nez avec TBR. Il était libre de ses mouvements et parfaitement à l'aise. Il se tenait immobile à la porte du laboratoire. Dans le couloir, à travers les murs vitrés, Teresa vit qu'il était surveillé par deux gardes, lourdement armé. Une intuition fit se dire à Teresa que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose si jamais il décidait de se rebeller.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle en contrôlant son stress pour ne pas laisser entrevoir que la présence de TBR la dérangeait.

\- Je viens vous apporter mon aide, sur ordre de Janson.

\- L'antidote, se rappela Teresa.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, commença TBR en se permettant de faire le tour de la pièce, je n'ai pas l'antidote sur moi. Pas plus que sa formule exacte.

\- En quoi pouvez-vous aider alors ? siffla Teresa.

TBR lui jeta un regard surpris, non feins. Elle reconnut que sa réponse avait été sèche. TBR se reprit rapidement, recomposa son visage amical et poursuivit son inspection des lieux.

\- Mes connaissances en la matière vous permettront des avancées là où vous stagnez depuis des mois. Vous étudiez le cerveau, c'est bien, vous étudiez le sang, c'est intéressant, mais vous ne cherchez pas de façon efficace.

Agacée d'être rabaissée dans son travail, sous couvert d'un bon vouloir diplomatique, Teresa croisa les bras en fusillant TBR du regard.

\- Je serai ravie que vous éclairiez ma lanterne sur un point alors, répondit Teresa sans cacher son sarcasme. De quelle manière allez-vous aider si vous n'avez ni la formule ni l'antidote ?

TBR esquissa un sourire. Il agita l'index comme s'il la jugeait -peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'il faisait- puis s'avança jusqu'à son bureau. Là, face à elle, il sorti un boîtier en métal d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, l'ouvrit et le posa sous les yeux de Teresa. Le boîtier contenait trois ampoules en verre rempli d'un sérum bleuâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Teresa perplexe.

\- Ce que vous avez sous les yeux est la forme la plus aboutie d'un antidote. La lune sur laquelle je travaillais avant d'être pris en chasse par Cyborg développait une forme d'antidote nouvelle, que nous espérions plus efficace que la précédente.

Teresa, stupéfaite, s'empara d'une des ampoules avec la plus grande délicatesse.

\- Vous avez rencontré un problème avec votre antidote ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Sa voie d'administration par opération directe dans le cerveau était d'une difficulté délicate, mentit TBR en inventant mot après mot.

Il ramassa son boîtier et le rangea dans sa poche. Il pointa l'ampoule que tenait Teresa, qui en réalité contenait, comme les deux autres, le serum mit au point à partir de l'extraction faites sur la natal O-Shana. Pas du tout un antidote, mais potentiellement quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

\- Je vous laisse celui-là uniquement, pour le moment. Ces quelques gouttes ont nécessité trop de sacrifices pour que je vous les confie pleinement.

Teresa, conquise à moitié par le geste généreux de TBR, acquiesça en silence. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de la précieuse fiole.

TBR sourit pour lui-même. Il n'était pas l'allié du WICKED, il savait que Janson comptait se servir de lui. De son côté, il ne se priverait pas de se servir d'eux pour faire escalader les choses. Il avait entendu Paige dire que Minho était sous leur contrôle. Cela expliquait la présence de Thomas. Et si Cyborg venait à le découvrir, nul doute qu'elle aiderait à secourir le captif. Sur ce point, sa sœur était prévisible. Une chose à l'avantage de TBR.

Tout se dessinait pour lui donner l'occasion parfaite de détruire le WICKED et les blocards rebelles. Il glissa un regard sur Teresa. Elle examinait toujours l'ampoule avec curiosité. En temps voulu, il se débarrasserait d'elle aussi. Lui confier des années de recherche lui soulevait l'estomac. Il avait eu tant de mal à mettre la main sur la O-Shana et à prélever les éléments nécessaires à la conception d'un antidote à la Braise qu'il en était malade de les partager.

À la vérité, son plan pouvait paraître tordu, biscornu. Mais il l'avait médité depuis si longtemps. Depuis ce jour où elle avait choisi l'humanité plutôt que lui. Oui, il voulait obtenir l'antidote à la Braise, mais uniquement pour réussir là où l'Humanité avait échoué. C'était de l'orgueil pur et simple.

Quand il l'aurait, il l'infecterait de nouveau, créant un poison encore plus ravageur que la Braise, et il le répandrait. Il ne permettrait à personne de survivre, humain ou pas. C'était son dessein. Ce pour quoi sa sœur tentait de le tuer depuis si longtemps.

On l'aurait sûrement qualifié de génie du mal à une époque, mais c'était simplement que sa santé mentale laissait à désirer. Il l'admettait volontiers, sans honte. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les soulager d'un fardeau, elle et lui. Celui de la responsabilité.

* * *

 **J'ai une petite question avant de répondre aux reviews : Quand j'écris je fais des simples sauts de lignes entre les paragraphes, mais sur FF ils disparaissent. Est-ce que ne pas avoir de marquage défini entre chaque paragraphe gêne votre lecture ou osef, je laisse comme ça ? Si ça gêne pour l'enchaînement de l'histoire je remarquerai tous les paragraphes depuis le début :)**

 **Maintenant, réponses à vos reviews :**

 **justelaura :** Tu dis toujours que t'es prête et au final à moitié :')

XD tu dois être la seule personne au monde à te blesser avec des étiquettes de vêtements. La période des soldes doit être ta pire ennemie mdr avec toutes ces étiquettes supplémentaires.

Merci pour tes commentaires, même ceux qui ne sont pas pertinent. Ils sont agréables. Do it again anytime x)

En vrai même si le plan de TBR est ultra tordu (je le reconnais) j'adore écrire ce perso, il est assez complexe, et finalement, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Même moi il me surprend quand je l'écris XD Haha TBR est malheureusement celui qui connaît le mieux Cyborg...

Les capteurs c'est pas de moi ! Mais c'est un truc qui m'avait pertubé dans le film. Genre ils s'activent que quand ils entrent dans la ville des fondus. Mais plus après quand ils entrent dans la dernière ville par effraction. On les oublis totalement avant que Teresa les leurs retire. je trouvais pas ça logique. En mode, s'ils ont des capteurs, ils peuvent être retrouvé en deux deux, c'est quoi ce scénario ?!

Vas y un peu de philo, ça faisait longtemps. Si le destin existe et qu'on ne peut rien empêcher, doit-on se borner à accepter la fatalité ? A ne pas produire d'effort? Si tu obtiens un travail que tu voulais depuis l'enfance, est-ce ton labeur ou ta destinée ? Puisque si c'est la destinée, avais-tu besoin de mettre tant d'effort pour l'obtenir ? Moi je pense qu'une chose telle que le destin n'existe pas. Je crois profondément à la chance et aux malheurs, mais je pense que nous sommes en mesure de modeler le quand et comment. Déso, je me suis emballée. Tu as ouvert la boîte de Pandore aussi :')

 **Marmousa20102010 :** Merci ;) C'est prévu !

 **Everythings :** Haha merci :') Cependant, je ne veux pas récupérer tous les lauriers, une grosse partie du scénario est celle du film, et je ne fais qu'adapter mon histoire précédente avec. C'est sur la fin qu'on verra si j'ai géré le scénario :')

Je peux pas te répondre directement pour Newt. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que deux mourrons.

Merci encore, je vais faire au mieux !

 **J'espère que le fait que je suive le film ne vous gêne pas trop, je sais que c'est un peu tricher mais osef, l'idée de base c'est de changer la fin de ce foutu film quoi x)**

 **TEASER CHAP 4 : Il est temps que les grands personnages se rencontrent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Improbable mais pourtant tout à fait réel. Je poste la suite de cette fic. Et chose encore plus incroyable, j'ai terminé de l'écrire. D'un coup comme ça, ça m'a prit.  
J'ignore si celles/ceux qui l'ont lu à sa sortie sont encore là pour lire la fin. J'espère. **

**J'ai pas trop d'explication à donner pour mon absence, si ce n'est que, la vie m'a rattrapé.**

 **Je rappelle que le principe de cette fic' c'est de réécrire le dernier film qui m'a beaucoup frustré. Le squelette est donc relativement semblable au film mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas /**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Marko descendit la pente douce qui menait aux appartements de Laurens avec une boule au ventre. Il n'appréhendait pas souvent les rencontres, mais son vieil ami et lui ne s'était pas quitté en très bon terme. Depuis, seules des rumeurs lui étaient parvenu à propos de Laurens.

Les miliciens n'avaient pas fait de vague en le voyant débarquer. Il avait sa petite réputation dans les ruines de la vieille ville, et chacun savait que la résistance avait été fondée par Laurens et lui. Sa présence, bien que désagréable, était tolérée. Quand ils furent sur le point d'entrer dans le domicile de fortune de son ancien ami, il préféra prévenir Cyborg.

\- Laurens est infecté, dit-il en l'arrêtant. Son apparence… pourrait te choquer mais évite de faire un commentaire.

Cyborg arqua un sourcil. Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route. Marko pria pour que tout se passe bien et lui emboîta le pas. Laurens était tout à ses précédentes occupations, à traiter ses plantes avec le plus grand respect. Dans un coin où était aménagée une bibliothèque, Poêle-à-Frire, Jorge et Brenda parlaient bas. Ni Cyborg ni Marko ne les remarquèrent quand ils descendirent pour rencontrer Laurens. Ce dernier se redressa à leur approche.

\- Marko, reconnut Laurens. Toi ici.

L'intéressé eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Comme quoi tout arrive, continua Laurens. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec nos actions.

\- C'est toujours le cas, assura Marko. Je suis là pour autre chose.

Laurens fit un signe de main pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

\- Vous avez une brèche dans votre système de sécurité, commenta-t-Cyborg, nonchalante.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Marko. Tu vas nous attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

\- Qui est ton amie ? questionna Laurens, interdit face à l'apparence de Cyborg.

Son aspect déroutant, avec ses prothèses mécaniques et ses vêtements tâchés de sang n'avait rien pour mettre à l'aise. Marko se plaça entre Cyborg et les questions. Il faisait comprendre par là qu'ils allaient y aller par étape.

\- Tu es au courant pour le vaisseau spatial ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu rater cette information, se moqua Laurens. Tout le monde en parle. Mes gars ont réussi à en récupérer pas mal de morceaux avant que le WICKED ne vienne y mettre ses pattes et ne récupère tout, même l'occupant.

\- Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai, corrigea Marko.

Marko désigna Cyborg. Laurens plissa les yeux.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la deuxième partie du vaisseau, de l'autre côté de la ville, avant que le WICKED ne le fouille.

Une nouvelle lueur éclaira le regard de Laurens. Cyborg fit coucou de la main, innocemment.

\- Une extra-terrestre, murmura Laurens.

\- Je suis humaine, ricana Cyborg lasse d'être confondue avec une espèce alien.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Je pense que mes origines ne sont pas le plus important pour le moment, affirma Cyborg.

\- Et que nous vaut ta visite ?

Cyborg prit un instant pour répondre. Elle étudia la pièce tranquillement, s'attardant sur le rosier qui fleurissait dans un coin.

\- Je suis ici par accident, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Je pourchassais l'autre occupant du vaisseau, et il est d'une importance capitale que je le retrouve avant qu'il n'ait intégré le WICKED.

\- Intégré ? Pourquoi ?

\- Cela prendrait trop de temps à expliquer en détail, balaya Cyborg du revers de la main. Marko m'a dit que vous pouviez me faire passer de l'autre côté. J'ai besoin de votre concours.

Laurens lâcha un rire cynique.

\- Tu es la deuxième personne à me faire cette demande aujourd'hui. Et je continu à penser que les gens ne devraient rien promettre sans mon aval.

\- Laurens, elle pourrait t'être utile, réfléchis, intervint Marko.

\- En quoi ? s'étonna Laurens.

\- Tu es dans un sale état.

\- J'ai déjà un contrat en cours de validité qui m'assure du temps, siffla Laurens entre ses dents.

Il pointa du menton l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait Poêle-à-Frire, Brenda et Jorge. Cyborg se figea en les reconnaissant.

\- Je crois que je vais changer de stratégie, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se retourna vivement vers Laurens et agrippa son bras malade, là où sa perfusion pénétrait la chaire. Laurens vacilla. Marko tira son pistolet et le pointa sur le crâne de Cyborg.

\- Tu le lâches ! gronda-t-il.

Cyborg l'ignora et s'adressa directement à Laurens.

\- Ce que vous espérez obtenir n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. Toutes les tentatives ont échoué.

Laurens, le visage déformé par la douleur, serra les dents en accusant ses paroles.

\- Je viens d'un système très lointain du votre, et si j'en crois ce que je vois, le trou noir dans lequel le vaisseau sur lequel je me trouvais a été aspiré m'a fait voyager non seulement à travers l'espace, mais aussi à travers le temps. En d'autres mots, je viens du futur.

Sa déclaration provoqua un silence lugubre dans pièce. Jorge et Brenda qui s'étaient approchés s'immobilisèrent, tandis que Poêle-à-Frire ouvrait des yeux grands comme des balles de tennis. Marko tremblait sensiblement, toujours le doigt sur la détente. Cyborg soupira. Elle n'était pas sur son terrain, ce n'était pas évident d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Elle détendit sa prise sur le pauvre Laurens, mais resta en position de force.

\- Je sais, ça sonne comme du tout inventé, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et de combien de temps penses-tu avoir voyagé ? grimaça Laurens.

\- Beaucoup, dit Cyborg en préférant rester vague. Assez pour savoir que rien ne te guérira.

Laurens resta de marbre. Sous ses airs calmes, Cyborg pouvait déceler une colère vibrante. Tout était dans les détails. Ce coin de l'œil qui palpitait. Cette lèvre qui tremblotait. Sa respiration lourde. Cyborg desserra encore un peu sa prise pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se le mettre à dos. Plus malin que la normale, Laurens avait déjà oublié son ''attaque''.

\- Et celui que tu pourchasses ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est pire que moi.

Laurens eut un sourire narquois malgré sa douleur. Cyborg soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Marko. L'homme la maintenait en joue. De ses lèvres entre ouvertes il réitéra son ordre. Cyborg lui lança un regard éloquent. Marko comprit instantanément qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tirer. Si elle voulait l'immobiliser, elle le ferait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Elle avait déjà laissé transparaître des capacités physiques hors normes plus tôt dans la journée. Et là, elle venait de maîtriser Laurens -qui certes était malade- avec une rapidité saisissante.

\- Si tu veux obtenir ton laissé passer pour l'autre côté, tu t'y prends très mal, glissa-t-il.

\- Mon objectif vient légèrement de changer, avoua Cyborg.

Elle se tourna vers Brenda. Cette fois, elle libéra Laurens, et l'aida même à s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Marko baissa aussitôt son arme, non sans la garder en main, au cas où. Cyborg fit un pas vers Brenda, bien vite stoppée par Jorge. Il se posta entre elles et posa la main sur la crampe de son revolver. Le message était on peut plus clair. Cyborg n'insista pas.

\- Où est Thomas ? Minho ? Newt ?!

Sa question fit écarquiller les yeux de Brenda.

\- Qui… qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous ces noms ? siffla Jorge.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que le WICKED les tiens… par pitié, tout mais pas ça, supplia Cyborg.

Jorge intima aux adolescents de se taire d'un regard. Poêle-à-Frire ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Thomas et Newt vont bien.

\- Hé ! gronda Jorge.

\- C'est bon, assura Poêle-à-Frire confiant. Vu sa dégaine, je la crois. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne serait qu'un truc dément en plus.

Cyborg eut un sourire reconnaissant. Poêle-à-Frire fit signe que tout irait bien pour convaincre Jorge, puis poursuivit.

\- Minho a été capturé par le WICKED. On est à la recherche d'un moyen d'entrer dans la ville pour le secourir.

Cyborg se mordit la lèvre et prit son menton dans une position de réflexion intensive.

\- Si vous venez du futur, qui êtes-vous pour eux ? interrogea Brenda.

Cyborg releva doucement la tête. À trop se concentrer sur la sécurité des blocards, elle en avait oublié un détail pourtant si important concernant son existence. La deuxième lettre de son prénom. B.

Elle sourit à Brenda.

\- Une parente lointaine, répondit-elle. Si vous souhaitez sauvez Minho, permettez-moi de vous apporter mon concours. Je ne serai pas de trop pour vous aider.

\- Et l'autre voyageur de l'espace ? grinça Marko mécontent.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas, promit Cyborg. Si Minho est prisonnier du WICKED, je suis certaine de le trouver sur mon chemin. Je le tuerai à ce moment-là.

Parler du meurtre de quelqu'un avec autant d'aisance fit frémir Brenda. Elle sentit Jorge se tendre près d'elle. Elle comprit qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance.

\- Je ne peux pas décider pour tout le monde, lui apprit Poêle-à-Frire. On décidera quand Thomas et Newt seront de retour.

\- Je m'en remet à toi, consentit Cyborg. Quel que soit votre décision finale, je l'accepterai. Mais sachez que j'irai moi aussi dans les murs du WICKED. Et si j'en ai l'occasion, je me ferai une priorité de vous faciliter la tâche pour aider Minho.

En prononçant ces mots, elle avait regardé Jorge droit dans les yeux. Il ne releva pas. Il préférait lui lancer un regard mauvais.

\- Encore faut-il que tu passes de l'autre côté, rappela Laurens qui s'était un peu remis.

Cyborg lui offrit un sourire amusé.

\- Je comptais sur toi.

Le malade éclata de rire. C'était un mélange de toux, de voix cassée et de cracha.

\- Tu as changé du tout au tout quand tu as vu ces gens, dit-il une fois calmé. Pourquoi souhaites-tu à ce point les aider ? Aider ce Minho ?

\- Je les aide parce que je refuse de les voir mourir, répondit Cyborg sans réfléchir à deux fois.

Laurens la sonda longuement. Il se remit debout et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il marcha jusqu'à son rosier et parla bas. Les autres restèrent en retrait. Marko avait bien compris que Laurens souhaitait un peu d'intimité.

\- Je veux la vérité avant de décider. Parle-moi de cet autre extra-terrestre.

Cyborg ignora l'appellation et croisa les bras.

\- De là d'où je viens, il a tenté à mainte reprise d'obtenir un antidote à la Braise.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt lui mon allié ? ricana Laurens.

\- Posséder un virus c'est bien, y être immunisé c'est mieux, rétorqua Cyborg. Il n'a pas pour but de sauver qui que ce soit. Il cherchait à reproduire la Braise, pour sélectionner ceux qui lui conviennent pour y survivre et infliger le virus au reste des systèmes. Ici, il fera pire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le connais assez bien pour imaginer le pire.

Laurens siffla par ses narines béantes, attentif au récit qu'on lui faisait.

\- Et que pourrait être le pire ?

\- L'extinction de l'espèce humaine. Un génocide pur et simple.

Laurens nota avec surprise que Cyborg se tenait à présent les poignets pour maîtriser son émotion. Il ignorait si elle vibrait de rage ou de peur. Il ne serait pas étonné que ce soit les deux.

\- Mais tu viens du futur, commenta-t-il. Tu as dit que tu étais humaine…

\- Notre arrivée ici a créé une singularité, déclara Cyborg. Le continuum espace-temps s'est fissuré et a créé une réalité alternative. En d'autres termes, notre crash a changé le cours de l'Histoire. Le futur dont je viens est une autre réalité à présent.

Laurens se passa la main sur le bas du visage, en proie à une profonde prise de conscience.

\- Tu es si déterminée, souffla-t-il en la détaillant. Pourquoi ?

Cyborg pencha la tête, soudain ramenée un souvenir lointain. TBR et elle se promenant main dans la main sur un chemin d'herbe, sur une lune à trois soleils. Elle chassa cette vision de son passée et se constitua un air sévère. Son Newt lui aurait sûrement dit que ça ne lui allait pas.

\- Mon frère est tombé sur Terre en même temps que moi. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables de ce qui arrivera maintenant, en bien ou en mal. Je veux assurer un avenir à ceux qui pourront en construire.

Laurens comprit.

\- Ton frère… Celui qui a été récupéré par le WICKED…

\- Et ça ne le rend qu'encore plus dangereux, siffla Cyborg. S'il parvient à obtenir la voix de Janson, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour disperser plus largement la Braise.

\- C'est mauvais, ironisa Laurens.

\- Il détruirait ainsi la seule voie de survie de notre espèce, conclut Cyborg. Il a tenté de le faire à mon époque. Il a commis des atrocités pour y parvenir. Si je ne l'arrête pas, le WICKED sera un moindre mal.

Cyborg ferma les poings. Laurens se détourna. Il s'empara d'une rose et la comprima dans son poing, tremblant.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, TBR sait sûrement que j'ai survécu, et il aura convaincu Janson que je suis un danger, ajouta Cyborg.

Laurens secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. Te faire passer de l'autre côté.

X

Paige observait Teresa et TBR s'affairer dans le laboratoire principal. L'homme avait apporté une promesse. Celle d'un nouvel avenir pour les Hommes. Il n'avait pas gagné sa totale confiance, mais au moins n'était-il pas un danger pour le moment. Sa démarche était sincère. Janson était d'avis de le garder très près pour l'avoir à l'œil.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier arriva par un couloir adjacent et la rejoignit au pas de charge. Il fixa une instante Teresa et TBR qui débattait sur une molécule. L'ampoule pleine de sérum vitale de la O-Shana trônait devant eux, ouverte, méticuleusement conservée pour ne pas se renverser.

\- C'est incroyable, frémis Janson fasciné par le duo. Nous sommes si près du but grâce à lui.

Paige lui glissa un regard mi- amusé mi- accusateur.

\- Vous faites preuve de beaucoup de compassion pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'ouvrir le feu sur la foule.

\- Vous m'avez dit de faire mon travail, c'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua Janson.

\- Il a été mal fait de toute évidence, jugea Paige. Les patrouilles n'ont pas trouvé le moindre corps. Thomas est toujours dehors.

\- Et concernant Teresa ? demanda Janson. Elle est au courant ?

\- Non. Elle ne doit pas l'être pour rester concentrée sur sa mission. Augmenter le niveau de sécurité dans toute la ville. Je compte sur vous pour régler le problème Janson. Et n'oubliez pas cette Cyborg.

Janson, l'attention rivé sur les tests auxquels procédaient TBR et Teresa, hocha doucement la tête.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la présence de Thomas, Newt et Gally à l'intérieur de la cité.

Gally leur avait fait emprunter un passage souterrain, les anciens égouts qui reliaient toute la ville par en-dessous. Lorsqu'ils étaient remontés à la surface, le soleil s'était couché. Les rues s'étaient vidées en quelques minutes sous leurs yeux. Tous les habitants obéissaient à un strict couvre-feu. En suivant à la lettre les instructions de Gally, Newt et Thomas avaient échappé aux contrôles des brigades anti-fondu. Ils avaient traversé la ville déserte, avec pour seule compagnie les sirènes de contrôle qui mugissaient à chaque coin de rue. Gally nota rapidement que la sécurité avait été augmentée. Il ne fallut pas réfléchir longtemps pour deviner que la présence de Thomas et des blocards en était la cause.

Gally les conduisit au pied du mur d'enceinte pour commencer une ascension périlleuse. Ils parvinrent quasiment au sommet en longeant les parois et des escaliers pentus. Finalement, en gravissant les dernières marches d'un de ces fameux escaliers, Gally pointa l'intérieur de la ville.

\- C'est là-bas. S'ils ont enlevé Minho, c'est dans cette tour qu'ils le retiennent.

La tour en question n'était pas discrète. C'était le bâtiment le plus éclairé, mais aussi le mieux gardé à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Gally fouilla sous une plaque de métal pour dégager un objectif d'appareil photo. Il l'installa sur la balustrade, dans l'encoche prévue à cet effet -qui avait été installée là depuis un moment vu son état.

\- L'endroit grouille de soldats, indiqua-t-il en mettant son œil sur la lunette. Avec des caméras de surveillance partout.

Il chercha un étage précis du bâtiment pendant quelques minutes, puis se redressa.

\- Ça m'a l'air très imprenable tout ça, commenta Newt sarcastique.

\- T'avais pas dit que tu connaissais un moyen ?

\- Ouais, peut-être, souffla Gally.

\- Peut-être ? répéta Thomas. Attend c'est quoi cette blague ?

Gally dandina de la tête. Il s'écarta de l'objectif et le désigna.

\- Tu veux voir ?

Thomas s'approcha et se pencha pour regarder à travers la lunette. L'objectif avait une belle portée, qui lui permit de voir en détail une fenêtre de laboratoire. Un homme s'affairait après des flacons. À ses côtés, Teresa prenait des notes, concentrée. Thomas se redressa blanc comme un linge. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille c'était comme si elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos. La voir là, en bonne santé, propre, jolie… ça lui retourna l'estomac.

\- J'ai dis que j'avais un moyen, rappela Gally, j'ai pas dis que tu allais sauter de joie.

X

Thomas, Newt et Gally revinrent de leur mission d'éclairage de l'autre côté de la ville sans s'adresser la parole. Passé le rapport rapide à Laurens, ils retrouvèrent Brenda, Poêle-à-Frire et Jorge dans un coin qu'on leur avait aménagé. Ils furent surpris de découvrir deux nouveaux visages.

Celui de Marko marqua moins que celui de Cyborg. Ce fut très étrange. Thomas fut décontenancé par son apparence et son histoire -que Poêle-à-Frire se dépêcha de raconter, vite re-contextualisée par Gally qui avait assisté au crash du vaisseau. Newt lui, avait une impression de déjà vu, et quand il se souvint l'avoir croisé dans la foule, il fut un peu mal à l'aise. Jorge ne se priva pas d'annoncer sans détour et face à l'intéressée la méfiance qu'elle lui inspirait.

Cyborg les observait aussi, comme fascinée. Ils ressemblaient à leurs clones du futur, mais sans pour autant être identiques. Ils étaient également moins vieux.

\- Donc, tu es de notre côté, conclut Thomas une fois toutes les explications données.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, sourit Cyborg.

Un instant de silence suivit, puis Poêle-à-Frire voulut connaître la méthode de Gally pour entrer. Thomas expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait de Teresa.

\- C'est hors de question, précisa-t-il tout de suite. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

\- Dis-moi laquelle, répliqua Gally en étalant des cartes sur la table. T'as vu le bunker que c'est ? Elle est la seule qui peut nous faire entrer.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous aider ? siffla Thomas.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander son avis, riposta Gally.

\- C'est moi ou j'ai raté un épisode, intervint Brenda. On parle de la fille qui nous l'a fait à l'envers et qui nous a trahis. Cette pétasse ?

\- Je la kiffe elle, ajouta Gally en pointant Brenda, totalement d'accord avec elle.

\- Ouah, souffla Cyrbog interpellée par la hargne de la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, longue histoire, lui glissa Poêle-à-Frire.

Thomas hésitait, faisait les cents sous les yeux ahuris de ses amis.

\- C'est quoi le souci là ? insista Brenda.

Thomas resta sans réponse. Il se tordait les mains, incapable de trouver une solution qui le satisfasse. Newt qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, silencieux, sorti de son mutisme pour secouer Thomas à son tour.

\- Quoi t'as peur qu'on fasse du mal à ta copine ?

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, sonné, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Newt poursuivit vivement.

\- Hum ? Parce qu'en fait tu n'en as rien à battre de délivrer Minho du WICKED. C'est ça ?

Brenda et Poêle-à-Frire, bouche bée mais pas contre une petite décharge électrique ne stoppèrent pas Newt. Thomas papillonna des yeux, totalement perdu.

\- Arrête, de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il blessé par l'accusation.

Cyborg immobile, plissa les yeux et fixa Newt. Elle avait déjà vu ça avant. Ce n'était pas que de la jalousie.

\- Je te parle de Teresa, continua Newt en s'avançant vers Thomas. C'est à cause de cette fille que Minho s'est fait chopper par ces enfoirés. Et maintenant qu'on a l'occasion de le sauver tu fais quoi ?! Tu- tu refuses parce que tu flippes pour elle ?!

À mesure qu'il parlait il forçait Thomas à reculer. Jorge fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de Newt et sa soudaine colère était sans doute justifiée mais ne lui ressemblait pas. Il remarqua l'air inquiet de Cyborg et compris que ce n'était pas que lui.

\- Au fond de toi t'es toujours sur elle pas vrai ? siffla Newt au visage de Thomas qui était à présent bloqué contre une paroi. Dis-le-moi.

\- Ar-arrête, balbutia Thomas en essayant de se dégager.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question et surtout pas devant tout le monde.

\- DIS LE MOI ! hurla Newt. Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

Il le saisit par le col de son manteau et le plaqua au mur. Son geste termina d'indiquer à tout le monde que quelque chose clochait.

\- Ne te fous pas, de ma gueule, cracha Newt en détachant bien tous ses mots.

Soudain, comme happé hors de sa rage, Newt réalisa la façon dont il tenait Thomas et ce qu'il venait de dire. Son regard se brouilla, et son expression passa de la colère à l'incompréhension. Thomas le fixait silencieux.

\- Désolée, lâcha Newt tout bas.

Il se tourna vers les autres et réitéra ses excuses. Chancelant, un peu perdu, il quitta la pièce. Thomas aurait voulu le retenir. Mais incapable de réagir, il resta planté là, hébété.

Cyborg profita de la confusion pour s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer -surtout par Marko. Le plan de Gally était risqué mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Cependant, elle comptait bien préparer leur fuite. Elle pénétra dans les appartements de Laurens après avoir toqué et trouva le chef des rebelles assis dans un fauteuil, en train de feuilleter un livre de biologie.

\- Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, assura le malade. Que veux tu ?

Cyborg ramena un tabouret pour s'installer face à Laurens. Il avait les traits tirés et l'air beaucoup fatigué que dans l'après-midi.

\- J'essaie de m'adapter à mon environnement, expliqua Cyborg. Mais je manque cruellement de moyens et d'alliés ici.

Elle fixa un instant le livre dans les mains fébriles de Laurens.

\- J'ai donc réfléchi à ce que je pouvais vous apporter.

\- Et as-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer ?

\- A vrai dire, je crois que oui.

Cyborg expliqua son plan à Laurens. Intrigué, puis fasciné, l'homme acquiesça quand elle eut fini.

\- Mes hommes t'apporteront le matériel dont tu as besoin. Ils ont pu sonder et dégoter pas mal de pièces de la carcasse qui était tombée au pied du mur avant l'arrivée du WICKED. J'espère que tu y trouveras ton bonheur.

\- Je l'espère aussi, souffla Cyborg en se levant. Merci Laurens.

\- Merci à toi, répondit l'homme. J'entrevois pour la première fois une échappatoire à la Braise.

Cyborg sourit tristement. Elle salua Laurens et prit congé. Sur le chemin qui la ramenait aux appartements où Thomas et Gally et les autres devaient encore débattre du plan, elle aperçut Newt.

Il s'était retranché au fond d'un couloir poussiéreux. Les murs s'effritaient autour de lui et un courant d'air balayait ses cheveux.

En le voyant prostré contre un mur, le moral au plus bas, Cyborg ressentit le besoin d'aller lui parler. Jusque-là elle avait préféré garder ses distances, autant avec Newt qu'avec Thomas -elle ne savait pas lequel des deux la perturbaient le plus. Elle était consciente qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son Newt, de ce garçon qu'elle avait aidé et qui l'avait sauvé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le bien celui-là aussi. Bien qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans être repérée, elle marqua volontairement son pas pour qu'il la remarque. Il la laissa s'approcher et elle s'arrêta juste avant de l'atteindre. Elle lui laissa le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et surtout, le choix de lancer ou non une conversation.

Newt était surpris que quelqu'un ait finalement décidé de venir lui tirer les vers du nez sur son comportement. Quoique, vu qu'il s'agissait de l'extraterrestre, il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit là pour ça. Pour autant, il était content que de tous, ce soit cette totale étrangère qui soit venu à lui.

\- Déçue des humains ? se moqua faussement Newt.

\- J'en ai connu dans de plus mauvais jours, assura Cyborg.

Newt leva le nez vers le ciel à travers un trou dans le mur d'en face et contempla les étoiles.

\- Ça doit être pas mal là-haut, murmura-t-il.

Cyborg s'assit pour regarder avec lui.

\- Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici, admit-elle.

Newt était bien d'accord. Il s'apaisa un peu plus, sentant que les affres de sa colère se dissipaient totalement en présence de l'étrange voyageuse spatiale. Ses muscles se détendirent un à un, puis il sépara ses mains qui se tiraillaient entre elles depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- De ?

\- Vouloir nous aider alors qu'on est des étrangers.

\- Laurens accepte de vous aider, et c'est un étranger, fit remarquer Cyborg.

\- Pas gratuitement, rappela Newt.

Cyborg balança sa tête de droite à gauche, d'accord avec lui.

\- Quand j'ai su que Minho était captif, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, confessa Cyborg.

Newt l'observa, déconcerté. Il avait vaguement compris cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, et que Cyborg n'était pas étrangère à leurs histoires. Peut-être était-elle une descendante de l'un d'eux ? Vu le physique, sûrement de Thomas. Elle n'avait ni les traits typés de Minho, ni… enfin, aucune chance qu'elle soit de sa lignée…

\- En gros, tu sais qui nous sommes, mais nous on ne te connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, résuma-t-il.

\- En gros, rit Cyborg. J'admets que ce doit être troublant.

\- Franchement, ne t'en fais pas, ça serait pas la première fois qu'on est mêlé à un truc aussi étrange.

La réponse sincère de Newt mit du baume au cœur de Cyborg. Le jeune homme, se sentait tout à fait lui à présent, conscient et calmé.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir comment c'est possible, souffla-t-il conscient qu'il ne vivrait plus longtemps. Tu es la petite-fille de qui ? Thomas ?

Cyborg tressaillit. Elle doutait qu'il soit bon de donner des informations aussi importantes. Elle avait déjà déjoué le cours du temps en arrivant, et même si elle s'apprêtait à le refaire, elle ne voulait pas influer sur certains choix.

\- Un jour, promit Cyborg, je t'expliquerai tout.

Newt sourit, rassuré par cette promesse. Un moment de silence passa, avec pour seul intermède les cris lointains de fondus dans la nuit. Puis, Cyborg reprit la parole.

\- Tu devrais leur dire tu sais, fit-elle remarquer.

Newt la regarda sans comprendre. Elle désigna son bras d'un coup d'œil appuyé. Par réflexe, il chercha naïvement à le dissimuler. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien laissé paraître de sa blessure. Ni de son infection.

\- Mon métier m'a appris à déceler ce genre de détail, expliqua Cyborg. Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres ne le savent pas. Et ce n'est pas moi qui leur dirait.

Newt se détendit légèrement. Percé à jour, il était néanmoins inquiet.

\- Je ne deviendrai pas un foutu fondu avant d'avoir sauvé Minho, se promit-il à voix haute.

Cyborg lui adressa un geste d'encouragement. Elle le cachait bien, mais la découverte de l'infection de Newt la rendait malade. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre. Elle n'avait pas trop eu le temps d'y penser et même maintenant, c'était la dernière chose dont elle voulait se rappeler. Sauf qu'elle connaissait le funeste destin de ce Newt. Et elle ne serait pas en mesure de changer cette partie de l'Histoire.

\- Merci de… je ne sais pas trop. Être là ? Je suis Newt au fait.

Cyborg fixa la main que lui tendait le blond avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension. Il agita la main pour insister et elle finit par la serrer avec plaisir.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Je m'appelle TBS… en général, les gens m'appellent Cyborg.

Newt fit remarquer la bizarrerie des deux noms, ce à quoi Cyborg ne put que rire, puis, ils regardèrent les étoiles en silence. Parfois, il posait une question sur l'espace et le futur, et elle répondait très vaguement. Cet instant paisible devait être le seul et le dernier qu'ils partageraient avant la fin de l'aventure.

X

Thomas retrouva Newt le lendemain, perché sur un toit, dans la pâle lueur de l'aube. Le soleil donnait à ses cheveux blonds un aspect brillant, bercé par la brise chaude du matin. Renfermé, Newt ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il ne le remarqua que quand son ami s'arrêta à bonne distance, juste dans son champ de vision. Thomas craignait que Newt soit toujours fâché. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'idée que Newt lui en veuille lui était insupportable.

\- Excuse-moi, commença Newt en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

Il hésita puis, résigné, il remonta sa manche de manteau.

\- À quoi ça sert de le cacher plus longtemps.

Thomas s'agenouilla pour découvrir un bras veiné noir, infecté. Newt était atteint par la Braise. Sa gorge se serra.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il avec un poids sur le cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi WICKED m'a collé dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être que j'ai fait partie de l'aventure parce qu'ils voulaient voir la différence entre les immunes comme toi et les malades comme moi.

Thomas supporta le regard de Newt sans répondre. Il se sentait profondément impuissant. Le calme de Newt le terrifiait. C'était comme si son ami avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Il détestait ça. Il s'humecta difficilement les lèvres avec ce qui lui restait de salive. La découverte de l'état de Newt lui avait asséché la bouche.

\- On peut encore trouver une solution. Tu sais qu'on peut y arriver.

Ces mots, il se les adressait plus qu'à Newt. Il refusait de le perdre. Le blond avait pris trop de place dans sa vie. Le perdre était inenvisageable. Newt lui adressa un sourire sincère, doux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Pensons plutôt à Minho. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il est en galère et il a besoin de nous. Si on a une chance de le sauver ! De le sortir de cet enfer, on va s'engouffrer et la saisir ! Peu importe ce que cela coûtera !

L'air déterminé de Newt toucha Thomas. Un sentiment nouveau remplaça sa peur. Quelque chose… qu'il ne parvint pas à définir. Pourtant, son œil était neuf sur Newt à présent. Il voyait plus que son ami blond. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre des mots dessus.

\- OK, on va faire ça, dit-il doucement.

Newt hocha la tête. Il rabaissa sa manche et laissa son inquiétude s'évaporer. Thomas resta près de lui. Sa présence détendit Newt, jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie la douleur dans ses veines et le mal de crâne qui émergeait.

* * *

 **Ok j'ai un été de retard, mais au moins je tiens mes promesses et je poste toujours mes fics ! On est à la moitié de l'histoire, donc pas d'inquiétude cette fois, soyez assuré d'avoir la fin avant la rentrée scolaire :)**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit chapitre 5 -**

 **Comme je vous avais prévenu, on suit la trame du film pour le moment. C'est aussi un peu particulier parce qu'entre le début et la fin d'écriture de ce chapitre, il s'est passé un an. J'ai donc oublié entre temps pas mal de sous-intrigues que j'avais voulu mettre en place à l'époque et je m'en suis donc débarrassées pour revenir à quelque chose de moins fourni et plus concret. Tant pis :/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Un son strident précéda l'ouverture de la cellule. La lourde porte se déverrouilla dans un bruit sourd. Deux hommes armés s'y glissèrent. L'un d'eux tenait une paire de menottes. Il s'arrêta devant le lit de Minho et prononça une phrase incompréhensible pour le jeune homme. Il était dans un état second. Il savait vaguement où il se trouvait. Il savait aussi qu'on ne le sortait de cette cellule que pour deux raisons. La première, pour poursuivre les expériences dans son cerveau. Pour le renvoyer dans ses cauchemars. La seconde, pour le mettre devant des scientifiques qui essayaient de lui arracher des réactions. Il n'avait pas de préférence. Dans les deux cas, il détestait ce qu'il vivait. Il voulait être mort, et ne plus souffrir.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, les deux hommes l'empoignèrent, le menottèrent et le sortir de la cellule. Il en était venu à préférer cet endroit à tous les autres. Au moins entre ces 4 murs, dans l'obscurité, il avait un peu de répit. Il ne dormait plus. Il mangeait à peine. Mais le silence lui faisait du bien. La solitude lui apportait un peu de sérénité et lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Il se laissa faire sans broncher et sans se demander pourquoi on l'emmenait plus tôt que d'habitude. Les cycles d'expériences comptaient des horaires précis qu'il avait commencé à retenir. Il fut trimballé à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce entièrement vitrée. C'était donc une discussion avec des scientifiques cette fois. Enfin discussion… les deux hommes l'installèrent sur une chaise puis le laissèrent seul avec la scientifique du jour.

Teresa était mortifiée. L'état de Minho lui fendait le cœur. Elle s'en voulait qu'il traverse de pareilles épreuves. Comme il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, elle prononça son nom.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Minho distingua une voix familière, lointaine. Derrière la vitre, toujours escorté et surveillé, TBR scrutait le jeune garçon. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son clone, il se battait comme un chiffonnier sur sa base spatiale en orbite au-dessus de la Terre. C'était un dur à cuir. Et il ne doutait pas que celui-là aussi en ait dans le ventre.

\- On a une enfant ici, commença Teresa. Elle s'appelle Chai Lun. Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle a été infectée par la Braise. Minho, c'est toi qui va la sauver.

En prononçant ces mots, Teresa était convaincue qu'elle était proche de trouver un traitement. Les analyses du liquide apporté par TBR et les résultats des expériences menées sur Minho convergeait vers une solution. Plus tôt dans la journée, Teresa avait mis au point ce qu'elle espérait être un remède.

Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, et qui n'avait pas échappé à TBR, c'était que l'association des cellules natales avec les extractions génétiques et cérébrales de Minho étaient vouées à l'échec. Ce qu'elle avait injecté à Chai Lun allait accélérer le processus de la Braise. La fillette ne passerait pas la nuit.

\- Et tu vas sauver beaucoup d'autres malades encore, assurait Teresa à un Minho végétatif. Les travaux que nous menons ici ont porté leurs fruits. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Minho avait parfaitement entendu. Peu à peu, le voile dont il s'était entouré s'était déchiré. Il avait fini par reconnaître la voix de Teresa. Une colère vive avait commencé à se répandre en lui. Il restait parfaitement immobile, attendant le bon moment.

Teresa se leva, déçue de parler à un mur.

\- Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, expliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un regard désolé.

Elle venait de se retourner pour quitter la pièce, quand lui parvint son prénom à demi murmuré. Elle pivota. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu Minho l'appeler. Il redressait difficilement la tête. Son visage était marqué par la souffrance. Ses cernes pouvaient abriter la carte du Dakota du Sud. Ses lèvres vibraient, maladives.

\- Minho ?

En la voyant se pencher sur le jeune homme, TBR su qu'il devait intervenir pour affirmer sa place dans ce WICKED. Il connaissait parfaitement le regard emplit de haine qu'arborait Minho en cet instant. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu au cours de sa vie ?

Au moment où il se jetait sur la porte, Minho hurla.

\- TU NOUS AS TRAHI !

Il empoigna Teresa par le col de sa blouse, la souleva et la plaqua sur la table avec une force qu'il avait oublié avoir. La coupe jusque-là parfaite de la jeune fille se défit sous le choc. Ses cheveux se rependirent autour de son visage. Le pique qui les maintenait glissa sur le bord de la table. Il la souleva encore pour mieux la jeter à nouveau.

\- ON T'A FAIT CONFIANCE !

Tétanisée, Teresa était incapable de se défendre. Elle suffoquait. Sa tête venait de cogner durement provoquant l'apparition de petites étoiles devant ses yeux. TBR enfonça la porte. Il se moquait que Teresa vive ou meurt. Honnêtement, si Minho pouvait la tuer là, cela l'arrangerait. Mais la sauver lui attirerait sans aucun doute les faveurs de Paige. Et si ce n'était pas Paige, Janson se montrerait reconnaissant. Il connaissait la logique humaine.

Minho le vit fondre sur lui. Se sachant prit au piège, il ramassa le pique de Teresa et le cacha entre ses mains. Il lâcha Teresa quand il sentit TBR lui tomber dessus avec une violence inouïe. L'homme ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, il n'avait jamais appris. Il saisit Minho et en un tour de bras habile, l'immobilisa. Un bras passa derrière sa nuque en piégeant au passage l'épaule de Minho et l'autre maîtrisa son corps en le bloquant contre lui. Minho fulminait. Il s'agitait, tout en se sachant piégé. Les menottes l'entravaient, quoiqu'il fût sûr qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre l'homme qui le tenait même les mains libres.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla Minho. JE VAIS TE TUER ! SALE TRAÎTRESSE ! TU LES AS TOUS TUE !

Teresa recula, bouleversée. Les accusations de Minho claquaient à ses oreilles. Elle sorti de la pièce à reculons, en tâchant de rassembler ses esprits pour ne pas perdre de vue son objectif. Elle rata le sourire en coin de TBR qui était on peut plus d'accord avec les mots de Minho. Les soldats, qui avaient mit quelques secondes de plus à réagir prirent le relais en plaquant le garçon contre la table. L'un d'eux tira son taser et l'enfonça dans les côtes du blocard. La décharge assomma Minho. Il perdit connaissance avec un dernier cri de souffrance. TBR laissa aux soldats le loisir de disposer du garçon et rejoignit Teresa.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il satisfait de la voir dans un état de choc.

Teresa hocha vaguement de la tête. Elle ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre releva son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Respire, intima-t-il sous couvert de bienveillance.

Teresa obéit et se força à inspirer longuement puis à expirer. TBR la guidait du regard et l'aida à se calmer. Une infirmière arriva soudain à court de souffle.

\- Teresa, on te demande au laboratoire, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça semble sérieux.

TBR plissa les yeux. Il n'attendit pas que ses accompagnateurs lui en donne l'autorisation et suivit Teresa en direction du laboratoire au pas de course. Ils arrivaient à peine au bout du couloir qui menait au laboratoire qu'ils perçurent des cris. Ceux d'une enfant qui souffrait. Le visage de Teresa perdit ses couleurs. Elle pressa le pas. Elle s'arrêta net devant les portes du laboratoire, arrêtée par la présence de Paige. La dirigeante conservait un calme glaçant. TBR regrettait de n'avoir jamais réveillé son clone. Il avait perdu une opportunité à ne pas l'utiliser.

\- Je suis navrée Teresa, soupira Paige alors que la jeune fille découvrait l'horreur du laboratoire.

Chai Lun était maîtrisée par au moins cinq personnes, en proie à une crise de Braise violente. Son corps était couvert de veines noires et elle crachait du sang en hurlant. Elle cherchait à mordre quiconque passait à sa portée.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta Paige. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Teresa resta immobile. Elle absorbait l'échec et le choc. Elle avait échoué quoiqu'en dise Paige. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Chai Lun. Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers TBR qui se tenait près d'elle. Peut-être à la recherche d'un réconfort, de la même manière qu'il avait su la calmer un instant plus tôt.

À la grande surprise de Teresa, TBR était insensible. Il observait ce qui se passait devant lui comme on regarde un film à la télévision. Distant. Détaché. Comme si de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas le toucher. Et soudain, quelque chose sauta aux yeux de la jeune fille. TBR était faux. Elle avait cru à ses paroles par envie d'espoir, mais à cet instant elle voyait clair en lui. Tout dans ses manières et ses gestes puait l'hypocrisie. Il n'était pas choqué par ce qui arrivait à Chai Lun et ce pour une unique raison. Il savait que cela arriverait. Il l'avait prévu. Effrayée, dégoûtée, Teresa s'éloigna sans un mot.

X

Le jour tombait peu à peu. Les rues se remplirent de badauds pressés de rentrer chez eux, effrayés par le risque d'infection. Teresa marchait la tête pleine de pensée diverses. Ils avaient dû abattre Chai Lun plus tard dans l'après-midi. L'état de la petite fille était trop avancé, plus rien ne l'aurait sauvé. Plutôt que de la voir souffrir jusqu'à perdre la tête, il avait été décidé d'abréger ses souffrances.

Au milieu de la foule en constant mouvement, Teresa avançait sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est à peine si elle réalisa vraiment quand elle vit un homme être arrêté par la police de détection de la Braise. Il était à genou, un sac de décontamination jaune sur la tête, menotté par un policier tandis que sa compagne protestait par désespoir. Pour Teresa, c'était une victime de plus à sauver. Son cœur se serra. Son impuissance lui faisait mal. Elle détourna les yeux de cette scène dramatique.

Son regard tomba sur Thomas.

Il était parfaitement immobile, de l'autre côté du passage piéton. Une capuche dissimulait ses traits mais elle l'aurait reconnu quelle qu'ait été son apparence. Il avait cette droiture dans sa position. Les mains dans les poches, il la fixait directement. Passé la surprise, Teresa le vit se retourner et partir. Elle mit un instant à réagir puis traversa la route. Elle accéléra le pas, non sans bousculer des gens au passage et se précipita dans le sillage de Thomas.

Sa présence n'était pas un hasard. Il était là pour Minho, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne savait pas comment il était entré, ni comment il avait déjoué la sécurité de Janson mais il était bien là, à l'intérieur des murs du WICKED.

Thomas marchait vite, forçant Teresa à trottiner pour maintenir le rythme. Elle voulait lui parler. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle avait besoin de lui. Il devait savoir pourquoi elle les avait trahis. Elle devait s'expliquer et l'amener à l'aider. Une voix féminine annonça le début du couvre-feu. Les rues allaient se vider. Teresa ignora l'appel et se mit à courir pour rattraper Thomas. Elle l'appela.

\- Thomas !?

Il se retourna furtivement, confirmant à Teresa qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que c'était bien lui, avant de disparaître au coin d'un bâtiment. Elle accéléra. Elle déboula dans une allée couverte. Thomas avait disparu. Elle cessa de courir et observa les alentours. L'allée était déserte. L'écho de ses pas résonnait contre les murs. Elle senti une pointe de déception percer son cœur. Elle avait tant espéré.

Un bruit de pas derrière elle fit remonter l'adrénaline. Elle pivota lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Thomas. Ce dernier retira sa capuche et la regarda avec tristesse.

\- Salut Teresa.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Si Janson découvre que tu es ici…

\- Je ne resterai pas, coupa Thomas. Je suis juste… je suis content de te revoir.

Teresa ne pouvait pas dire si les paroles de Thomas était sincère, mais son air accablé lui mettait le doute. Elle fronça les sourcils, regrettant soudain d'avoir céder à la surprise et d'avoir suivit Thomas seule.

\- Je voudrais te poser une question, continua Thomas. Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Ce que tu nous as fait.

Teresa se mordit les joues. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Ni elle, ni Thomas n'aimerait la réponse. Néanmoins, elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit.

\- Oui, parfois… mais j'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste. Et je le referai.

\- Tant mieux…

La réponse de Thomas frappa Teresa comme un coup de poing. Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir regarder par-dessus son épaule qu'un sac en toile puant s'abattait sur sa tête. Elle ne cria pas, ne se défendit pas. Elle se laissa emporter, la peur au ventre, avec l'infime espoir que Thomas ne lui ferait pas de mal.

X

Paige contemplait la ville qui s'étendait au pied du quartier général du WICKED. Un verre de whisky dans la main, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Janson entra dans son bureau et s'avança dans l'obscurité, pas surprit que sa supérieure préfère rester dans le noir. Derrière lui, TBR s'accommodait parfaitement à cette atmosphère.

\- On relâche la pression à ce que je vois, lança Janson une fois au niveau de Paige.

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, souffla Janson en s'émerveillant de toutes les lumières de la ville qui formaient un tapis brillant à leurs pieds. C'est une très belle cité.

\- Les murs, précisa Paige les yeux rivés sur l'enceinte qui entourait la dernière ville. C'est fabuleux ce que les humains peuvent faire lorsque leur survie est en jeu. Serrer leur fort la gorge et rien ne les arrêtera. Ni aucune barrière.

TBR sourit dans l'ombre. Il n'aurait pu être plus d'accord avec cette femme, aussi insondable soit-elle.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que vous essuyez un revers, fit remarquer Janson en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Cette fois c'est différent, affirma Paige en essayant d'effacer les derniers instants de Chai Lun de son esprit. Le virus est volatile, il a pénétré les murs. Ce sérum était notre dernière chance.

\- Pas la dernière, vous l'oubliez lui, indiqua Janson en désignant TBR.

\- Sans offense, toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas déjà été infectée le seront d'ici un mois, et votre présence et vos connaissances n'y changeront rien, répondit Paige en s'adressant à TBR. Je l'ai compris dès l'instant où vous avez affirmé venir de notre futur. De l'espace.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Janson, nous n'avons qu'à faire évacuer le personnel essentiel, sécurisez une nouvelle zone un peu plus au nord. On détient encore 28 immunes dans ce bâtiment. Donnons à TBR le temps de mettre au point le remède. Trouvons lui d'autres immunes pour cela.

Le discours de Janson surprit Paige. TBR cacha sa satisfaction. Il avait gagné la confiance du rat. Il voyait en lui un salvateur.

\- Vous devriez, répondit Paige acerbe. Vous devriez les pourchassez jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul.

La pique fit taire Janson.

\- En dépit de toutes les souffrances qu'on leur a fait vivre, de toutes les épreuves qu'on leur a fait subir… nous leur avons au moins fourni les outils pour survivre. Peut-être bien qu'eux réussirons là où nous avons échoué.

Elle se leva pour poser son verre, mais Janson se mit sur son chemin, livide. TBR les regardait, attentif, curieux de voir cet instant décisif arriver.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment en train de me dire que vous baisser les bras ? questionna Janson. Après tout nos efforts ?

\- Je ne dis pas que je baisse les bras Janson, corrigea Paige. Je dis que nous devons savoir quand nous avons perdu.

Elle le planta face à la baie vitrée et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour TBR. Ce dernier fixa Janson. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de crainte à avoir. Il le tenait. Janson allait se reposer sur lui.

X

Le sac fut retiré sèchement. Les yeux de Teresa mirent quelques minutes à s'accoutumer à la lumière qui l'entourait. On l'avait conduite dans une ancienne église, à présent abandonnée par ses fidèles. Des bougies éclairaient difficilement l'espace autour d'elle, mais assez pour qu'elle reconnaisse ses ravisseurs. Thomas évidemment, et autour de lui, Gally, Newt, Poêle-à-Frire, Brenda et Jorge. Deux nouveaux visages avaient rejoint l'équipe. Une femme dont il paraissait impossible de définir l'âge, et un homme plutôt robuste, et armé. La présence de Gally frappa Teresa.

\- Gally ?

\- Voici ce qui va se passer, déclara l'intéressé en ignorant sa réaction. Nous allons te poser quelques questions. Et tu vas nous dire exactement ce qu'on veut savoir. La première est simple : Où est Minho ?

Teresa avait beau être libre de ses mouvements, elle se savait en position de faiblesse. Au moindre écart, ils ne la ménageraient pas. Elle jeta un regard implorant à Thomas.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas sérieusement à…

Gally prit une chaise qu'il abattit entre Teresa et Thomas. Il s'installa à califourchon dessus et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- Ne le regarde pas. Pourquoi tu t'adresses à lui ? Regarde moi, il va pas t'aider.

Teresa déglutit péniblement. Elle chercha une dernière fois l'aide de Thomas. Elle comprit à son regard insensible qu'il ne ferait rien. Elle sentit le poids de ses actes alourdir ses épaules.

\- Nous savons que Minho est dans le bâtiment. Où est-il ?

Teresa baissa les yeux, puis, consciente que la seule chose à faire était de répondre elle s'humecta les lèvres pour parler.

\- Il est détenu avec les autres. Au troisième sous-sol.

\- Combien ils sont ? demanda Newt.

\- 28.

Gally tourna la tête vers Brenda. Elle jouait distraitement aux cartes avec Jorge dans un coin de l'église.

\- Je peux arranger ça, assura-t-elle en abattant une carte.

\- Non, reprit Teresa. Non vous ne comprenez pas, tout l'étage est à accès restreint. Vous ne pourrez pas contourner le système d'empreinte.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec nous, déclara Thomas.

\- Hum, ça je ne sais pas, contra Gally. On a pas nécessairement besoin de Teresa. On l'a elle pour ça.

Il désigna Cyborg du menton.

\- Sinon pas de Teresa en entier, continua-t-il en se levant. Seulement de son doigt.

Il repoussa sa chaise et attrapa un couteau qui traînait.

\- Gally du calme, pria Thomas.

\- T'as le cœur sensible ? Je te garantis qu'elle a fait bien pire à Minho.

\- C'est pas le plan, fait pas de connerie.

Thomas se leva à son tour et prit le couteau des mains de Gally.

\- Ça ne changera rien, vous ne pourrez pas passer les portes, les détecteurs vous…

\- On a des puces, on sait, la coupa Thomas. Propriété du WICKED. Tu vas nous aider avec ça aussi.

Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'arma du matériel que Gally lui présenta et sous sa surveillance express, s'attela à retirer un à un les capteurs dans les nuques de Thomas, Newt et Poêle-à-Frire. Celle de Gally avait depuis longtemps cesser de fonctionner, mais elle l'enleva quand même.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait des garçons un à un, Brenda et Jorge s'éloignèrent pour discuter. La jeune fille jeta les clés du van à son vieux compagnon. C'était l'heure des adieux pour les deux amis, et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la séparation était difficile. De l'autre côté, Newt s'approchait de la table où Cyborg travaillait. Elle était penchée sur un petit combiné en métal dans lequel elle soudait des composants électriques qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle puisait son matériel dans des carcasses d'objets étranges.

\- Tout ça, ça vient de là-haut ?

Elle releva la tête à sa question.

\- Ce sont les quelques morceaux de navette que les hommes de Laurens ont réussi à prendre avant que le WICKED s'en empare. Il me les a fait apporter.

Newt souleva un bout de ce qui semblait être un routeur, curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

Cyborg sourit en contemplant son travail qui prenait forme.

\- Quelque chose qui nous aidera, j'espère.

\- Quelque chose d'utile alors.

\- Pas nécessairement.

Newt s'assit et la regarda se remettre au travail en silence.

\- Comment va ta nuque ? demanda-t-elle, bien que concentrée sur son ouvrage.

\- Elle a connu des jours meilleurs, râla Newt en effleurant la cicatrice qu'avait faite Teresa pour lui retirer sa puce.

La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva derrière eux attirant leur attention. Elle s'était levée à la suite de Thomas. Ils semblaient avoir une vive discussion. Cyborg lâcha son ouvrage et suivit Newt vers les deux adolescents.

\- Tout se passe bien ici ? demanda Gally en même temps que Newt et Cyborg les atteignaient.

\- Ouais, souffla Thomas. On a fini.

Il pivota et s'approcha de Newt. Teresa se retourna discrètement et tendit la main pour s'emparer du scalpel dont elle s'était servit pour retirer les puces. La main mécanique de Cyborg lui tomba dessus, et pour la première fois depuis sa capture, Teresa dévisagea réellement la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Bien essayé, reconnut Cyborg.

Elle la repoussa contre une chaise et la força à s'asseoir. Son geste intrigua les blocards qui se tinrent derrière elle. Teresa su sans mal qui elle avait devant elle. Son physique futuriste et son air de famille avec TBR ne la trompait pas.

\- Cyborg, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis étonnée d'avoir une réputation ici.

\- Votre frère n'a pas tari d'éloge à votre égard.

Newt fronça les sourcils, imité par le reste du groupe. De quel frère parlait Teresa ?

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a pu dire.

\- Vous allez détruire le WICKED, siffla Teresa.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Cyborg.

\- Janson a mit une priorité sur votre arrestation. Il vous tuera pour protéger TBR.

\- Parce que maintenant TBR a besoin d'être protégé ? C'est nouveau.

Cyborg ne cacha pas son hilarité et éclata de rire. Les blocards étaient perdu, mais attentif. Teresa serra les poings.

\- Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de trouver un remède ! gronda-t-elle.

Cyborg cessa brusquement de rire et se pencha sur Teresa. La jeune fille recula instinctivement.

\- Il t'a promis un remède ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. TBR ne fonctionne pas en équipe. Il est prêt à tout pour accomplir ses projets. Utiliser les désirs et les besoins des autres fait parti de son protocole. Qu'a-t-il dit ? Que j'allais réduire le WICKED en poussière ?

\- Que vous l'aviez déjà fait, que vous l'aviez empêché de mettre au point un remède.

\- Parce que vous ne trouverez pas de remède !

Le cri de Cyborg glaça le sang de Teresa. Thomas fit un pas en avant pour la protéger, très vite intercepté par Poêle-à-Frire. Newt était livide, bousculé par l'information que venait de lâcher Cyborg. Il serra les poings pour contrôler la peur qui montait en lui. Elle continua sans se douter de l'état dans lequel ses paroles avait mis le blond.

\- La seule tentative qui l'a un temps soit peu rapproché d'un remède a été d'enlever une représentante politique d'un peuple extraterrestre pour la trépaner et extirper de son cerveau le liquide qu'il jugeait nécessaire à la conception d'un remède. Il ne porte aucun intérêt pour la vie d'autrui. La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est de m'atteindre.

Teresa repensa aux ampoules que TBR lui avait montré. C'était de cela dont parlait Cyborg ?

\- V-vous ne voulez pas qu'on trouve de remède, insista-t-elle, refusant d'abandonner maintenant.

Cyborg secoua la tête. Marko qui avait tout entendu était stupéfait. Jusqu'alors il avait cru qu'elle était une femme froide et violente, presque manipulatrice. Mais à cet instant, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Si j'ai détruit le WICKED par le passé… enfin, dans le futur, c'était pour sauver des vies innocentes que TBR s'apprêtait à sacrifier.

Teresa se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se doutait que TBR était une personne à ne pas croire, mais tout indiquait que Cyborg n'était pas non plus digne de confiance.

\- Je dois l'arrêter, reprit cette dernière plus tendrement. Vous ne serez en sécurité que quand il sera mort.

Les mots de Cyborg frappèrent Newt. Elle parlait de son frère avec tant de violence. Lui aurait tout donné pour avoir un frère ou une sœur, tout sacrifié pour protéger sa famille de sang. Il avait du mal à concevoir la haine que Cyborg portait à TBR.

\- Pourquoi notre sort vous importe-t-il autant ? souffla Teresa perdue.

Cyborg se redressa, pâle. À la lumière des bougies, son ombre vacillante paraissait irréaliste sur le sol.

\- C'est la mission que porte mon nom… celle que porte celui de mon frère, et qu'il a oublié.

Teresa voulu insister mais Marko s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cyborg et la força à le suivre. La jeune femme obtempéra. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Teresa.

\- Je tiens à te mettre en garde. Pas seulement contre TBR, mais aussi contre tout le WICKED. Vos recherches ne peuvent pas aboutir.

\- Tu me dis de tout abandonner, cracha Teresa. De laisser tous ces gens dehors mourir à cause de la Braise ?!

\- Je dis que si tu continues, tu ne survivras pas non plus.

Teresa perdit toutes ses couleurs. Marko attrapa Cyborg par le bras et la fit sortir de force de l'église avec lui. Personne n'osa rien ajouter. Même Gally ne se sentait pas de renchérir après une telle fin de conversation.

À l'extérieur, Marko jeta Cyborg contre un mur.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !? Effrayer des gosses t'amuses ? Tu penses mieux valoir qu'eux ?!

Cyborg le jaugea du regard, en silence. Marko fulminait. Outre ce qu'avait dit Cyborg, c'était son comportement envers Teresa qui lui ressortait par les yeux.

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

\- Parce que ce sont des enfants !

Cyborg prit un instant pour étudier l'accoutrement et la gestuelle de Marko, puis comprit.

\- Tu es père.

Marko la fusilla du regard.

\- Je t'en colle une si tu dis un mot de plus.

Cyborg prit le risque. Plus elle analysait ce qu'elle savait de Marko et sa colère, plus il devenait logique.

\- Elle devrait avoir l'âge de Teresa n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as perdu quand la Braise s'est répandue.

Marko attrapa Cyborg par le col et la plaqua contre le mur de toutes ses forces.

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- SINON QUOI ?! répliqua Cyborg.

Elle agrippa les avant bras de Marko et serra. Elle perdait son sang-froid. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait aider. L'idée d'échouer à sauver les adolescents, de les perdre, lui retournait le cerveau et la mettait dans une rage folle. Marko, toujours les sourcils froncés vit quelque chose lui aussi. Au fond du regard de Cyborg il avait débusqué de la détresse.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il en parlant de son frère. Pourquoi le hais-tu à ce point ?

Cyborg baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Il m'a tout prit. J'ai pris une mauvaise décision un jour et maintenant il me punit pour cela.

Marko la lâcha doucement. Cyborg se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit. Un long silence s'installa. Marko finit par s'asseoir devant Cyborg et se racla la gorge.

\- Ma fille s'appelait Betany. Quand la Braise est apparue après les éruptions solaires, nous avons été séparé.

Il sorti d'une poche un petit bracelet en métal. Le nom de Betany était gravé à l'intérieur.

\- Je l'ai cherché. Et puis un jour, j'ai perdu espoir.

Cyborg observa le bracelet du coin de l'œil.

\- Mais toi, continua Marko. Toi tu m'as redonné espoir. En l'espace de quelques heures, j'ai vu que tu étais la preuve d'un avenir possible sans la Braise. Ce que tu as dit à cette gamine ne l'a pas touché qu'elle. Tu condamnes notre avenir…

\- Non, interrompit Cyborg. Je fait tout pour assurer la survie des Hommes. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. Et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ne veux pas tuer mon frère.

Marko ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais tu as dis…

\- Je dois le faire. C'est légèrement différent.

Marko grimaça. Il saisit doucement le poignet de chaire de Cyborg et y attacha le bracelet de sa fille. Surprise, Cyborg essaya de s'en défaire immédiatement.

\- Non, contra Marko elle l'en empêchant. Tu me le rendras une fois l'humanité sauvé.

Cyborg ne comprenait pas trop.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre… d'habitude c'est moi qui déroute les gens.

Marko éclata de rire. Toute sa colère s'était évaporée. Il avait vu la sincérité et la détresse de Cyborg. Il comprenait maintenant qu'elle ne faisait rien par plaisir.

\- Mais si c'est l'heure des cadeaux…

Cyborg tira un boîtier de sa poche et le jeta dans les mains de Marko.

\- Je reviendrai pour ça. Ne le perd pas, j'y tiens beaucoup.

Marko fronça les sourcils en examinant l'objet. La surface était polie, avec un liseré qui le traversait sur sa diagonale. En le retournant, il découvrit une photo étrange. Numérique, quasi holographique elle présentait deux adolescents, souriant bras dessus, bras dessous. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de 11 ans, quant à la jeune fille, qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute Cyborg -bien qu'elle n'ait pas ses prothèses-, elle devait avoir entre 14 et 15 ans.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Trop précieux ? Exactement comme ça, ricana Cyborg en agitant son poignet auquel scintillait le bracelet de Betany.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il n'insista pas et la regarda s'éloigner pour retourner dans l'église. À l'intérieur, Teresa avait été laissée seule dans un coin, sous surveillance alternée. Pour le moment c'était Poêle-à-Frire qui la fusillait du regard. Discrètement, Cyborg s'approcha d'eux. Quand Teresa la remarqua elle pâlit et s'agita sur sa chaise. Poêle-à-Frire tourna la tête et croisa le regard désolé de Cyborg.

\- Tu t'es fais engueuler ? dit-il pour la taquiner et alléger l'ambiance.

\- Je suis punie, je dois rédiger une lettre d'excuse, répondit ironiquement Cyborg.

Poêle-à-Frire éclata de rire. Il lui rapprocha une chaise et la laissa s'installer devant Teresa. Cyborg scruta un moment la jeune fille, puis ne chercha plus des mots d'excuses.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour demander pardon, admit-elle.

Teresa croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- Je dois atteindre TBR. J'accompagnerai Gally, Newt et Thomas quand ils iront sauver Minho, mais je ne pourrais rester avec eux jusqu'au bout. Pour leur donner une chance, je dois servir d'appât. Mais si tu t'entêtes à rester avec le WICKED tu en pâtiras.

Poêle-à-Frire tressaillit près d'elle. Teresa fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi vous risquez votre vie…

Cyborg eut un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule façon de tous vous sauvez ici, et tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider. Si je ne le fais pas, dans cette version de l'Histoire, le prix à payer sera beaucoup plus lourd.

Teresa se sentit touchée. Les mots de Cyborg résonnaient en elle, vrais.

* * *

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont reprit la lecture de cette fic', je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait. Je remercie notamment Laura-067 parce que ce sont tes reviews qui m'ont poussé à écrire, et je pense que sans toi j'aurais trahis mon credo et je n'aurais plus posté :') Je te suis donc extrêmement reconnaissante.**

 **Et puis merci à mon partner in crime qui s'est soudain mit à lire mes fics de façon fortuite. Je m'y attendais pas frère, et ça m'a bien plus touché que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

 **On va partir sur une cadence d'un chapitre par semaine, et il en reste 3 plus un épilogue !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Newt méditait sur les derniers mots que Cyborg et Teresa avaient échangé. Il ne pensait pas que Cyborg était défaitiste. Si elle prétendait qu'aucun remède n'existait, c'était la vérité. Évidemment, cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il était condamné à devenir fou ou à mourir. Super.

Si ça devait être ainsi, il ne se laisserai pas faire. Il fouilla dans les affaires qui traînait autour de lui et dénicha un bout de papier et un stylo. Il tapota la mine sur le papier un instant, à la recherche de ses mots. Son regard tomba sur Thomas. Il sut alors quoi dire.

Son stylo gratta frénétiquement sa feuille et les lettres se dessinèrent les unes après les autres, sans hésitation. L'émotion rendit sa main tremblante à mesure qu'il couchait ses pensées. Il finit sa lettre en la signant de son nom puis la plia et posa ses deux mains à plat dessus. Il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette table, à adresser ses plus profondes pensées à Thomas. Il chercha le jeune homme du regard et le trouva en train de converser avec Poêle-à-Frire et Brenda dans un coin, près d'un baril dans lequel brûlait un petit feu.

Il se demanda soudain depuis quand Thomas avait ces traits si fins. Sa peau salit par la poussière et la sueur n'entamait pas une certaine beauté que Newt n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Il ferma les yeux, soudain gagné par une profonde détresse. Il aurait aimé un autre futur avec ses amis, avec Thomas. Résigné il glissa sa lettre dans une enveloppe, laquelle fut marquée du prénom de Thomas, et la rangea dans une de ses poches pour le moment.

X

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas, Newt et Gally reprenaient le chemin de la tour du WICKED avec Teresa, Poêle-à-Frire, Brenda et Cyborg. Ils se séparèrent en sortant des sous-terrains. Le plan était clair pour tous. Thomas, Newt et Gally allaient s'infiltrer parmi les soldats du WICKED en volant des uniformes. Teresa serait escortée par Thomas avant que les deux autres ne les retrouvent à l'intérieur de l'édifice. De son côté Brenda leur ménagerait une sortie en volant un fourgon de transit. Poêle-à-Frire était en contact avec elle pour les récupérer à l'aide d'une grue. L'idée était cocasse mais si elle fonctionnait parfaitement, c'était le moyen le plus sur et le plus rapide de sortir de la ville. Quant à Cyborg, elle s'assurerait de faire diversion pour que le groupe de Thomas passe inaperçu.

Brenda leur souhaita bonne chance à chacun et parti la première. Cyborg et Gally s'éloignèrent à leur tour, juste le temps de voler des uniformes dans un des postes de surveillance. Sur le chemin qui les ramenaient vers les autres, Cyborg tendit une manette à Gally.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le garçon en recevant l'objet.

\- Une porte de sortie, j'espère, répondit Cyborg. Une fois les Immunes sauvés, vous serez obligé de fuir la ville. Trouve un lieu sûr, et une fois là-bas active-la.

Gally examina la manette d'un œil curieux. C'était un boîtier en fer, surmonté de voyants éteints. Une touche unique en son centre invitait à l'activation. Gally rangea l'objet précieusement dans un poche de la veste qu'il allait mettre. Ils retrouvèrent Newt, Thomas et Teresa là où ils les avaient laissés et se hâtèrent de se cacher dans une ruelle sombre. Cyborg distribua les uniformes rapidement.

\- Et toi ? demanda Newt.

\- Pas besoin. Je pars la première pour détourner l'attention de Janson et TBR. J'attendrais que vous soyez rentrés pour faire mon show.

Sur le point de partir, elle se tourna la tête vers Teresa.

\- Fais le bon choix.

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, elle s'éclipsa dans la nuit, direction l'entrée principale du WICKED. Thomas fronça les sourcils et jugea la réaction mutique de Teresa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

Teresa secoua la tête, feignant l'ignorance. Newt et Thomas se regardèrent avec suspicion. Gally coupa court à leurs doutes en attrapant Teresa par le bras.

\- Allez en piste.

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent et enfilèrent leur casque.

X

Passer les portiques de sécurité fut aisé. Thomas escortait Teresa, suivit à bonne distance par Gally et Newt. Ils se regroupèrent véritablement tous les quatre au niveau des parkings. De là, Teresa les guida de mauvaise grâce jusqu'aux sous-sols où étaient emprisonnés les Immunes. Après s'être débarrassés des gardes, ils forcèrent les portes des cellules et libérèrent les adolescents qui n'en revenaient pas. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient physiquement blessés, mais leurs peaux livides, les creux de leurs joues et leurs regards effrayés en disaient long sur le traitement qu'on leur avait réservé jusque là. Newt les rassura les uns après les autres, d'une tape amicale ou d'un mot sympathique. Teresa les observaient, à la fois bouleversée et révoltée. Thomas traversait les cellules au pas de course, l'œil vif à la recherche de Minho.

\- Merde, siffla Thomas en vérifiant la dernière cellule vide. Il n'est pas là.

Il se tourna vers Newt dont le visage livide était défait. Le blond était aussi inquiet que lui. Thomas s'approcha de Teresa avec colère.

\- Où il est ?

La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement.

\- Il n'aurait pas…

D'un mouvement brusque elle contourna la console pour accéder aux ordinateurs des gardiens. Elle déverrouilla sans difficulté les sécurités et entra sa recherche pour retrouver Minho. En une demi-seconde, l'ordinateur lui ouvrit une fenêtre de réponse. Le profil de Minho apparut, ainsi que diverses indications.

\- Il a été transféré à l'unité médicalisé, constata-t-elle blême. C'est à l'autre bout de la tour.

Thomas ne se donna pas le luxe de réfléchir.

\- OK, emmène moi là-bas, décréta-t-il.

\- Je viens avec toi, décida Newt.

\- Non, tu restes avec Gally, une fois le coffre fracturé vous récupérez le sérum. Cyborg ne va pas tarder à entrer en scène, elle nous donnera nos chances de passer inaperçu.

Newt lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Tu ne te la joues pas solo sur ce coup, asséna-t-il résolu.

\- Grouillez-vous les mecs, trancha Gally. Je chope le sérum et on se retrouve là-bas, mais perdez plus de temps !

Thomas sembla hésiter, puis obtempéra. Newt et lui renfilèrent leurs casques. Ils poussèrent Teresa devant eux et d'un pas pressé remontèrent au rez-de-chaussé pour gagner les ascenseurs qui serpentaient dans tous le bâtiment.

Quelques 10 minutes de marche stressante plus tard, Thomas appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur que lui indiquait Teresa. Il était de plus en plus tendu. Il craignait d'être démaqué au moindre écart. Teresa restait de marbre, consciente qu'elle risquait de mettre la vie des deux garçons en danger si elle agissait de manière étrange. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose leur arrive. Quoiqu'ils puissent penser d'elle, elle tenait à eux. Certes sa détermination et son objectif l'avait poussé à les trahir, mais c'était pour le bien commun. Elle voulait au moins qu'ils le comprennent.

\- Que fait Cyborg ? s'exaspéra Thomas en rappuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

La présence d'autres soldats non loin d'eux l'agitait. Les portes coulissèrent enfin et les trois adolescents se pressèrent à l'intérieur.

Soudain alors que les portes se refermaient, Janson fit irruption dans l'habitacle. L'appareil s'éleva d'abord doucement, puis les étages commencèrent à défiler. Thomas et Newt se regardèrent discrètement, pas certain de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Neutraliser la face de rat maintenant ce serait signaler leur position. Thomas bouillonnait de haine pour ce connard. Il se tint prêt au moindre moment à le descendre et resserra sa prise sur son fusil. Janson, ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait, et encore moins conscient que Thomas était dans son dos, jeta un coup d'œil à Teresa, un peu surprit de la savoir encore au siège.

\- Tu bosses tard. C'est encourageant malgré la tempête. Tu maintiens le cap. C'est très brave et… réconfortant.

Teresa fixait un point devant elle, le cœur tambourinant. Elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire et Janson était perdu. Si jamais elle menaçait la sécurité des deux garçons, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire feu sur elle et Janson. Mais le rat aurait sûrement le temps de donner l'alerte. Or, malgré qu'elle soit leur otage et forcée de coopérer, elle ne voulait pas que Janson mette la main sur eux. Elle savait qu'une voie pacifiste existait.

\- TBR a ramené l'espoir, dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour répondre au chef de la sécurité.

Janson dodelina de la tête.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Il est notre salvateur en un sens.

Les muscles du visage de Teresa se crispèrent. Quel drôle de façon de décrire ce sadique venu du futur.

\- Autre chose, que tu dois savoir, continua Janson. Entre ami, on peut tout se dire. Thomas est ici.

Cette fois, le cœur de Teresa rata un battement. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Janson. Savait-il ?

\- Paige ne voulait pas que tu le saches, mais j'estime que tu dois être au courant, poursuivit Janson. Des caméras l'ont filmé derrière la muraille. Je pense qu'il cherchera à te contacter. Si c'est le cas, j'espère… être le premier à être averti.

L'ascenseur stoppa son ascension avant que Teresa donne une quelconque réponse. Janson ne savait pas et cela rassura un peu Teresa. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'offrit cette sortie.

\- C'est mon étage, dit-elle en saluant Janson.

Newt et Thomas qui jusque là étaient restés immobiles, silencieux, la suivirent, non sans que Thomas bouscule sciemment Janson en sortant. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui alors qu'il se demandait avec quel culot un soldat pouvait faire ça. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour percuter. Deux garçons. Le comportement de Teresa, sa réaction presque absente quand il l'avait informé de la présence de Thomas. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage auquel Teresa venait de le quitter et sorti vivement son transmetteur.

\- Ils sont ici, informa-t-il.

\- _Cyborg est-elle avec eux_ ? demanda TBR à peine instant après.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- _Alors ils sont à votre merci._ _E_ _t pourraient servir d'appât._

Janson se fit la réflexion que TBR avait raison. Il avait bien fait d'en faire son allié.

\- Je veux deux unités avec moi et vous me rejoignez immédiatement, ordonna-t-il.

\- _A vos ordres_ , répondit TBR d'une voix de fausset que Janson ne sut décrypter.

Les portes de l'ascenseur le firent descendre à l'étage de Teresa et au pas de course il suivit le seul chemin que les adolescents avaient pu emprunter. Ils étaient là pour Minho, c'était une évidence, ils ne pouvaient se rendre qu'à un seul endroit.

Janson se munit de son pistolet et se mit en chasse. Il les repéra à l'entrée du complexe médical. Teresa leur avait déjà ouvert les portes, leur garantissant l'accès. Une dispute avait éclaté entre elle et Thomas qui s'était débarrassé de son casque. Grossière erreur, mais venant d'un gamin, cela n'étonnait pas Janson.

\- Tu perds ton temps Teresa, gronda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ils firent volte-face vers lui. Déjà les soldats réclamé par Janson les encerclaient. TBR n'allait plus tarder. Il arriverait des labos ce qui prendrait les intrus en tenailles.

\- Il a fait son choix depuis longtemps, rappela Janson en visant Thomas.

Dans un réflexe irrationnel, Thomas saisit Teresa et se servit d'elle comme d'un otage.

\- N'avancez pas ! Dites leur de dégager !

Les soldats étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Janson misait beaucoup sur la vie de Teresa mais en cet instant, à présent que TBR était dans son camp, il se dit qu'une traîtresse pouvait bien mourir. Sauf qu'il savait que Thomas n'aurait jamais le cran de tuer son amie.

\- Pas à moi Thomas, siffla-t-il sarcastique. Depuis qu'on t'a effacé la mémoire je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais. Tu ne la tueras pas.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? lança Thomas, bravache.

Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille. L'ombre d'un doute s'insinua dans la tête de Janson. Il dévisagea l'air résolu de l'adolescent. Les épreuves avaient rendu ses traits plus adultes, plus rudes. Janson se dit qu'il pourrait être surprit. Aussi voulu-t-il savoir à quel point Thomas avait changé. D'un geste lent, il releva son pistolet, désengageant sa menace.

\- Très bien vas-y. Tue la. Prouve moi que j'ai tord.

Un frisson parcouru Teresa. Elle savait que Thomas ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle en était persuadé. Mais pour ce qui était de Janson, elle n'avait aucune certitude. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Une idée un peu folle. Elle détestait Janson autant qu'elle le craignait.

\- Je te regarde, continuait Janson. Tue-la.

Teresa sentit le tremblement violent qui saisit le corps de Thomas. Brusquement, elle en eut la certitude, elle ne laisserait pas Janson lui faire du mal.

Une explosion fit trembler l'étage. Une seconde ébranla la passerelle sur laquelle se trouvait Janson et ses soldats. Teresa profita de la confusion pour repousser Thomas et Newt dans le sas d'entrée du complexe médical. Une montée d'adrénaline lui donna la force d'abaisser le levier de fermeture des portes par-feu. Derrière elle, des tirs à répétition visait l'autre bout du couloir.

Janson se jeta en avant alors qu'une salve répondait à celle de ses soldats.

\- Non, lui hurla-t-il en la forçant se baisser pour la protéger des tirs qu'ils essuyaient.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Thomas et Newt contemplaient la scène abasourdi. Thomas accrocha le regard de Teresa et un instant, ils retrouvèrent la complicité qu'ils avaient un temps eut. Thomas savait qu'elle venait de leur sauver la mise. Janson n'eut pas le loisir d'essayer de les atteindre. La silhouette de Cyborg se dessina de l'autre côté de la passerelle, en train d'en découdre avec plusieurs soldats en même temps, et le força à battre en retraite. Il entraîna Teresa dans son sillage pour gagner un pilier et se protéger du combat. Cyborg était seule et pourtant, elle était partout à la fois. Elle se battait comme une milice et sans subir le moindre dégâts.

Newt retira son casque et cria son nom, effrayé par sa situation. D'un signe de tête, elle lui signifia qu'elle allait bien. Thomas et elle échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Minho, lança le garçon à Newt en s'enfonçant au cœur du complexe médical.

Newt grimaça et s'élança sur ses talons.

De sa zone de repli, Janson couvrait Teresa d'une main et tirait sur Cyborg de l'autre. Mais ses efforts pour la toucher semblait vain. En désespoir, il traîna Teresa par le poignet jusqu'à un ascenseur et s'y réfugia.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, grogna-t-il une fois à l'abri.

Teresa dont le cœur battait à vive allure élabora une excuse solide en un instant.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, cingla-t-elle. Ils sont bloqués maintenant. Ils ne connaissent pas les lieux et n'ont aucun moyen d'accès.

Elle agita son pass sous les yeux du rat.

\- Tu devrais d'abord te préoccuper de Cyborg.

Janson rengaina son pistolet en la fusillant du regard. Comme il aurait aimé lui en coller une. Elle n'était toujours en vie que pour une raison. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour trouver un remède. Cette idée le mena rapidement à une autre et il retrouva un peu d'assurance. Il tira son transmetteur pour contacter TBR.

\- Thomas et Newt sont coincés dans les labos, dit-il sans détour. Votre sœur est à l'entrée.

Un temps passa. Janson allait relancer son appel quand TBR répondit.

\- _Je peux m'occuper des garçons si vous m'assurez que vous pouvez capturer Cyborg._

\- Il me les faut vivants ! intervint Teresa, acerbe.

Elle ne supportait plus la voix de TBR. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Janson releva la lèvre dans une grimace méprisante.

\- Ils sont à la recherche de Minho. Je m'occupe personnellement de votre sœur.

\- _Je vous les livre dans moins d'un quart d'heure_ , promit TBR.

Son assurance fit blêmir Teresa. Pour une raison inconnue, elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Elle espérait que Thomas et les autres réussiraient à s'enfuir avant que ce malade ne leur tombe dessus. Janson n'allait plus lui faire confiance maintenant. Si elle ne pouvait plus les aider elle devait vite trouver un moyen de les protéger.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au niveau au-dessus. Janson se précipita pour évaluer la situation à l'étage inférieur. Cyborg terminait de coucher les derniers soldats. De nouvelles unités se pressaient dans sa direction, évitant partiellement les corps et les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Elle avait fait exploser plusieurs piliers pour bloquer des issues. Janson aboya ses ordres dans son transmetteur et ignorant Teresa, se dirigea au pas de course vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Teresa se pencha pour observer le conflit au-dessous et déglutit péniblement à la vue de la mer de corps qui entourait Cyborg. Cette dernière, par l'opération du saint esprit, sentit le regard de la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction. Un courant passa entre elles. Teresa sut immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle tourna les talons et trottina jusqu'aux escaliers opposés à ceux que Janson avait emprunté, pour rejoindre une autre entrée des labos.

X

Newt et Thomas avançaient d'un pas mal assuré, à visage découvert, en plein milieu du complexe médical. Ils affrontaient les regards suspicieux et curieux des médecins, scientifiques et soignants qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de travailler malgré l'alarme stridente et entêtante qui résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus louches.

Ils traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'étage, cherchant au hasard où pouvait être retenu Minho. L'endroit était labyrinthique. Les gens s'agitaient dans les couloirs et la panique qui gagnait le complexe était à leur avantage. On les remarquait mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux. L'intervention -tardive- de Cyborg avait totalement fait son office. Pour le moment ils étaient débarrassés de poursuivants.

Au détour d'un couloir, Newt se stoppa net en repérant Ava Paige à l'autre bout, qui venait dans sa direction. Elle le remarqua elle aussi et s'arrêta aussitôt. Une colère jusque là refoulé, tourné vers Janson et tous les adultes qui l'avait malmené, lui et ses amis, remonta d'un coup et Thomas réalisa qu'il haïssait cette femme. Il leva son arme et la mit en joue.

Si Chuck et Alby étaient mort, c'était de sa faute. Si Newt était infecté, c'était sa faute. À elle et ses foutus projets d'expérimentations sur des enfants ! Il ne vit pas TBR arriver par un autre couloir. L'homme les reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Newt le vit de justesse. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais ses vêtements lui donnèrent un indice assez précis sur son origine. Quand il le vit lever un pistolet et viser Thomas, il n'hésita pas. Il se jeta au-devant de son ami pour le protéger de son corps quand TBR fit feu. Sans perdre une seconde, il poussa Thomas à courir, sachant TBR à leur trousse.

\- T'arrête pas ! cria Newt en tirant Thomas par le bras. On doit trouver Minho !

Abandonnant toute prudence, ils se mirent à appeler Minho. Leurs cris attirèrent évidemment des soldats et TBR sur leurs traces. Mais le tumulte que leur présence provoquait parvint à la salle d'opération où Minho était à deux doigts de passer sur le billard. Il reprit connaissance sans vraiment comprendre où il était. L'endroit importait peu. Il était en danger. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Les sédatifs qu'on lui avait administré se dissipait petit à petit mais il restait dans une espèce de brouillard. Il entendit un infirmier prévenir le médecin de son réveil, et le docteur de réclamer un autre sédatif. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser le rendormir.

La voix de Thomas résonna dans un couloir, allumant un brasier d'espoir en Minho. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force de se lever. Thomas était venu le chercher et à tous les coups, Newt était avec lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se concentra sur ses jambes pour les forcer à bouger. Il sentit son pied tressauter, puis sa cuisse. Il pouvait se lever, il le sentait. Les coups de feu explosèrent non loin de la salle d'opération. Minho puisa dans ses ressources pour se donner du courage et de la force. Il ne voulait plus être un cobaye. Il ne voulait plus être à la merci des adultes. L'adrénaline le cueillit au moment où il décida de se redresser. Il fit mine d'être encore étourdit. Ces cons n'avaient pas prit la peine de l'attacher à la table d'opération. Tant pis pour eux. Il referma sa main sur le pic à cheveux qu'il avait volé à Teresa et l'ajusta dans sa main. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Il senti que l'infirmier s'était penché sur lui. Un faisceau de lumière fut dardé sur ses paupières closes. Il n'attendit plus. D'un coup, il rouvrit les yeux. Il profita de la surprise de l'infirmier pour planter son arme de fortune dans sa cuisse. L'homme hurla et recula en gémissant, renversant son tabouret et une table roulante au passage. Les bistouris, scalpels et autres outils d'opération se répandirent sur le sol.

Le soldat en charge de la surveillance de l'opération s'élança sur Minho avec un cri sauvage. Le garçon le contra en le repoussant de ses deux pieds et le propulsa contre un chariot encombré de tubes à essais, béchers, bocaux et flacons en verres. Toutes les pièces explosèrent sous le choc, à la fois sur le soldat et sous lui. Animé par une rage accumulé par des jours de tortures dans ces labos, Minho échappa à la poigne du médecin qui tentait de l'immobiliser pour lui administrer un sédatif. Il le choppa et le bloqua pour mieux saisir sa main et lui planter l'aiguille dans la gorge. Il appuya avec force sur le piston et déversa le sédatif dans le corps du docteur. L'homme s'étala en une seconde.

Minho se redressait tout juste qu'il distingua le soldat dans son angle mort. L'homme se relevait à grand peine. Avec un cri rauque, Minho le chargea. Il l'explosa d'un coup de genou dans la poitrine et l'étala d'un coup de poing violent. Il était content de se défouler. Sans attendre, il se fraya un chemin hors de la salle d'opération. Ses pieds nus ignorèrent les éclats de verre. Les coups de feu continuaient de se faire entendre. L'écho d'une explosion tout près fit vibrer les vitres des salles. Minho se précipita vers la source, persuadé d'y trouver Thomas et Newt. Il entendit la menace d'un soldat au bout d'une allée et le repéra en train de tenir en joue quelqu'un dans un couloir adjacent. Il piqua un sprint sans se poser de question, et déchargea sa colère et ses angoisses dans le coup qu'il porta au soldat. Il le catapulta contre un mur. L'homme vacilla, apparemment inconscient. Il n'attendit pas de vérifier. Dans un élan surhumain, il le souleva et le jeta à travers une vitre en poussant un cri de rage.

Il releva la tête, le souffle court, la poitrine gonflée de fureur. Thomas et Newt le considéraient ahurit. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se ruèrent sur lui.

\- Minho !

Leur embrassade fut la chose la plus chaleureuse que Minho ait ressentit depuis longtemps. Il s'agrippa à eux de toutes ses forces priant pour que ça ne soit pas un rêve. Il s'écarta pour mieux les regarder tour à tour, tâtant leurs bras pour s'assurer de leur présence. Newt avait une tête affreuse, il était pâle comme un mort. Thomas n'était pas mieux, mais au moins avait-il encore des couleurs sur les joues. Comparé à eux, Minho ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Il transpirait à grosse gouttes et respirait difficilement. Thomas ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait subit et cela le remplissait d'horreur et de colère.

\- Je rêve pas, hein les gars ? demanda l'asiatique en retenant son émotion.

Newt esquissa un sourire soulagé. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'épancher en sentiment. Les cris des soldats à leurs trousses les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Venez ! cria Thomas en menant ses deux amis.

Une course-poursuite s'engagea dans les couloirs du complexe, à leur désavantage. Ils ne connaissaient pas les lieux. À chaque tournant ils tombaient sur des soldats, de plus en plus nombreux. Ils rebroussaient chemin, bifurquaient, puis repartaient de plus belle à la recherche d'une issue. TBR les surprit à un virage et parvint à les coincer un court instant.

\- C'est inutile ! leur annonça-t-il. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir. Vous allez être capturé de toute façon ! Ce jeu du chat et de la souris ne fait que retarder l'inévitable.

\- Par là ! cria Thomas en poussant Newt et Minho de côté.

\- Cessez de résister, insista TBR.

Il les rattrapa sans efforts et gagna du terrain jusqu'à réussir à chopper Newt. Il le tira vivement contre un mur et l'immobilisa en l'étranglant d'une main. Thomas vit rouge et chercha à libérer le blond en lançant son poing au visage de TBR. L'homme le maîtrisa sans effort et le repoussa sans ménagement. Minho s'écrasa contre le dos de TBR et le força à lâcher Newt. Aussitôt libéré, le blond tomba presque à genoux, prit d'une quinte de toux affreuse. Il remplit ses poumons d'air avant de se jeter dans la mêlée à l'aveugle, sans attendre. TBR venait de se débarrasser de Minho en l'éclatant contre un mur. Newt le ceintura par devant. TBR lui donna un violent coup de coude sur le crâne. Newt se força à tenir en place, sentant que sa position nuisait aux mouvements de son adversaire. Thomas profita de la position de faiblesse de TBR pour lui asséner un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. TBR vacilla en repoussant Newt. Ce dernier chuta rudement sur le sol. Un étui échappé de la veste de TBR tomba à côté de la tête du blond.

\- Allez les gars ! s'égosilla Thomas en soulevant à moitié Minho.  
Newt se releva et par réflexe, sans vraiment y penser, se saisit de l'étui qu'il emporta sous l'œil horrifié de TBR qui se redressait à peine.

\- REVENEZ LA ! beugla TBR.

\- Nique toi ! lui cracha Newt avant que Thomas ne referment la porte de la pièce où ils venaient de trouver refuge.

TBR se rua sur la porte et tapa un grand coup rageur dessus. Ces gamins ne perdaient rien pour attendre. De vraies anguilles. Un groupe de soldat arriva à sa hauteur et il se tourna furieusement vers eux.

\- Ouvrez moi cette porte ! claqua-t-il.

\- Tout de suite ! répondirent deux hommes.

Il tâta sa poche pour constater de l'absence de son étui. Il écumait de rage. Newt lui avait subtilisé les dernières ampoules remplies du sérum natal. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser ces gosses filer. Dès qu'il aurait mit la main sur le blond il arracherait son précieux étui à son cadavre.

Le transmetteur à sa ceinture grésilla et la voix de Janson s'éleva.

\- _Est-ce que vous les avez ?!_

\- Ils sont coincés, informa posément TBR. Cyborg ?

\- _On l'a neutralisé._

L'information mit un temps avant de provoquer une réaction chez TBR. Sa sœur capturée ? Il avait l'impression que c'était impossible. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle était donc à sa merci ?

Il se délecta de l'information et imagina avec plaisir la manière dont il allait la neutraliser. Il se re-concentra sur l'ouverture de la porte qui était imminente. Elle fut brutalement enfoncée, éjectant au passage le meuble que les adolescents avaient placé en barrage de fortune. TBR se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur. Les trois adolescents lui jetèrent à peine un regard avant de s'élancer dans le vide par le trou qu'ils avaient créé dans la baie vitrée. TBR écarquilla les yeux, scotché par leur audace. Il avança jusqu'au bord de la vitre en morceau et fixa les garçons se dépêtrer pour sortir de l'eau salvatrice. Il eut un sourire en coin. Il devait leur reconnaître qu'ils avaient un vrai culot. Mais le retour de bâton ne tarderait pas. Déjà des soldats se précipitaient pour les intercepter. Il tourna les talons et se pressa pour descendre à son tour -par un ascenseur cependant.

* * *

 **On s**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : effectivement mon blabla de fin du chap' 6 s'est coupé, c'est pas grave ça ne devait pas être bien intéressant vu que je ne m'en souviens pas :)**

 **Nous sommes donc sur l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Thomas hissa Newt hors de l'eau tandis que Minho essorait vaguement son tee-shirt. Le bruit d'armes qu'on engage les fit pivoter vivement.

\- Pas de geste brusque ! menaça un des trois soldats. On se met à genoux avec les mains en l'air.

Thomas hésita. Aurait-il le temps de dégainer ? D'offrir une fenêtre de fuite à ses amis ? L'un des soldats ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il effectua un demi-tour à l'improviste et tira deux coups bien placés, mettant à terre ses deux collègues. Thomas sursauta alors que Newt fixait les deux hommes au sol. Le soldat bondit jusqu'à eux et retira son casque d'un mouvement ample.

\- Vous êtes de grands malades, asséna-t-il.

\- Gally ?! s'exclama Minho, choqué.

\- On doit bouger, pas le temps de t'expliquer, coupa Thomas, rassuré par le secours apporté par Gally.

Minho resta muet de surprise, et suivit ses amis sans rien ajouté, mais adressant une œillade éberluée à Gally. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les aires de pause du personnel en direction de la sortie. Or le nombre de soldat avait triplé, et ils furent forcés de prendre des détours à de nombreuses reprises, manquant de se faire repérer de peu à chaque fois. Finalement, Gally stoppa leur avancée à une trentaine de mètres d'un barrage. Ils se parquèrent derrière une barricade et analysèrent la situation. Deux unités patrouillaient de part et d'autres de la seule voie de sortie que les adolescents pouvaient emprunter. Rebrousser chemin aurait été du suicide. Ils savaient Janson et ses hommes sur leurs trousses et sans autre diversion, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de chance de s'échapper. Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Gally était aux aguets, mains sur son arme. Minho n'en menait pas large mais il était aussi attentif et prêt à en découdre. Quant à Newt, Thomas grimaça en constatant que le blond déclinait petit à petit. Il tremblait terriblement et son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé. Son état arracha un soupir de frustration à Thomas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mit Newt en danger et plus que tout, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Les antidotes étaient avec Brenda. Si au moins ils parvenaient à l'atteindre, Newt aurait une chance, mais ses efforts le faisait se dégrader bien trop vite.

\- Ils ont fermé toutes les issues, cracha Gally, tirant Thomas de son inspection.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un autre passage ? interrogea Newt en guettant l'avancée d'une unité.

Gally secoua la tête.

\- Si on pouvait contourner ce pilier, on pourrait s'en servir pour couvrir notre fuite, dit-il en désignant une zone du doigt.

\- Ils nous repèrerons au moindre mouvement, grimaça Minho.

\- On doit bouger, insista Thomas.

Un crépitement sonore précéda la voix de Janson dans les hauts-parleurs. Ils se turent, aussitôt, inquiets et appréhendant les menaces que le rat allait lancer.

\- _Cesse de te cacher Thomas. C'est fini._

Thomas se tendit. Chaque muscle de son corps se crispa et une sueur froide l'enveloppa.

\- Là-bas, chuchota Gally en pointant une entrée.

Thomas, Newt et Minho suivirent des yeux la direction que Gally indiquait. Janson sortait du bâtiment, un micro talkie-wakie à la main. Il scrutait tous les recoins de ses petits yeux perfides, à la recherche des garçons.

Les adolescents se cachèrent de plus belle et se recroquevillèrent contre la paroi qui les dissimulaient. Thomas et Newt se penchèrent tout de même, de concert, pour observer Janson. La proximité entre les deux s'accrut quand Newt se colla à Thomas pour avoir la même visibilité que lui. Ils étaient tellement proche que le parfum de Newt chatouilla les narines de Thomas. La situation n'était pas du tout appropriée mais Thomas pensa tout de même que Newt sentait foutrement bon. Il conserva l'idée dans un coin de sa tête sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il se concentra sur Janson qui s'était arrêté et continuait à proférer ses menaces.

- _Le bus est prit en chasse, ton amie et les Immunes qu'elle a emmené seront bientôt arrêtés. C'est vain de poursuivre la lutte !_

Newt fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Thomas, inquiet pour Brenda. La jeune fille était seule, et n'aurait qu'une fenêtre pour réussir à sauver les gamins que Gally avait fait sortir. Thomas échangea un regard avec ce dernier. Il était crispé, la mâchoire serrée, la peau livide. Il craignait autant pour leur sécurité que pour celle de Brenda et des gosses, Thomas pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Brusquement, comme pour répondre à leurs pensées, un tir de fumigène fendit la nuit et explosa au-dessus des immeubles, plusieurs blocs loin des bâtiments du WICKED. Gally redressa aussitôt la tête.

\- C'est Brenda, dit-il avec soulagement. Poêle-à-Frire va les sortir de là.

\- On est tout seul, comprit Thomas.

La diversion fortuite que le fumigène apporta fit d'une part taire Janson ce qui était très plaisant, d'une autre, causa le départ d'une des deux unités qui leur barrait la route. Gally calcula rapidement la distance qu'ils auraient à parcourir sans se faire voir, ainsi que leur chance de succès. Il repéra un pilier assez proche et assez large pour les cacher tous les quatre. D'un signe de tête il l'indiqua à Thomas. Le brun jaugea la faisabilité de cette course, puis baissa les yeux vers Minho et Newt. Minho qui avait aussi fait le calcul acquiesça. Newt sembla hésiter, mais il hocha également la tête, déterminé à ne pas être un poids. Gally raffermit sa prise sur son arme et passa le premier. Minho et Newt le suivirent sans un bruit et Thomas ferma la marche. Il manqua de justesse de se faire repérer mais parvint sans encombre au pilier auquel il se plaqua. Son coeur battait à vive allure.

Un peu par hasard, sa main trouva celle de Newt. Sans un regard, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et se serrèrent pour se donner de la force.

Ils entendirent vaguement Janson vociférer des ordres mais ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir décrypter les mots. Un grésillement désagréable précéda la reprise de parole du rat.

\- _Thomas, tu n'es pas du genre à laisser tomber les autres, alors que dis-tu de ça ?_

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement, puis déterminé, le plus discrètement possible, il reporta son attention sur Janson. La main de Newt se ferma plus encore sur la sienne, prête à le tirer vers lui en cas de danger. Cela rassura un peu Thomas. Il plissa les yeux et malgré la distance, repéra Janson. Il n'était plus entouré que par deux soldats qui l'avaient rejoint, traînant à bout de bras un corps matraqué. Il pâlit en reconnaissant Cyborg. Elle fut rudement mise à terre à genoux à côté de Janson. Son visage était couvert de sang. Des menottes entravaient ses mains mais elle semblait sereine, attentive à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Cyborg, souffla-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'on la libère ! siffla Newt en esquissant un mouvement pour voir la scène.

\- C'est trop dangereux, grogna Gally.

Janson flanqua un coup de pied cuisant dans les côtes de Cyborg. L'agent tomba à terre, pliée en deux. Sa capture l'avait épuisée, abîmée. Thomas espérait sincèrement que ça soit dans ses plans, qu'elle feigne d'être à leur merci pour mieux se libérer à la moindre occasion. Les soldats la relevèrent immédiatement. Janson reprit son micro pour s'adresser aux adolescents.

\- _Je détiens votre nouvelle amie_ , dit-il d'un ton farouche. _Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde Thomas. Les Im_ _m_ _unes ? Minho ? Cyborg ? Tu finiras par perdre l'un deux._

Thomas serra les poings de rage. Minho dévisagea l'inconnue qui servait d'otage contre ses amis. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses vêtements ou même ses membres métalliques. Il comprit sans mal qu'elle avait été un acteur dans son sauvetage, et la savoir aux mains du WICKED lui retourna l'estomac.

\- On peut pas la laisser là, insista Newt.

\- Ils ne sont que trois mais-

La réponse de Gally fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu. Il pesta dans sa barbe inexistante contre le nouveau-venu.

TBR avait l'impression que tout avançait au ralenti. Il vit Janson se tourner vers lui sans cesser de parler à Thomas pour essayer de le débusquer. Il ignora l'homme rat. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa sœur. À genoux. Vaincue. Même ses épaules d'habitude si droite étaient abattue, laissant comprendre qu'elle avait abandonné la lutte. TBR ne put contenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles tant il était excité par ce revirement de situation. Il parvint à son niveau et soudain, tout disparu autour d'eux. Le monde pouvait périr, ce n'était plus que lui et sa sœur. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps, si impatiemment. Il aurait détruit des système entier pour que ce jour arrive. Cyborg leva les yeux vers lui. Une colère sourde brûlait au fond de son regard. Lentement, TBR s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

\- Dire qu'hier tu me poursuivais et je te craignais.

Cyborg ne répondit rien. TBR caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Dans un élan étrange, il se pencha et la serra contre lui. Son odeur n'avait pas changé. Sous le sang et le métal, elle dégageait toujours ce parfum unique, qui jadis le rassurait et lui permettait de s'endormir paisiblement.

\- Tu sais que rien n'a changé, murmura Cyborg à son oreille.

TBR recula sans la lâcher. Leur visage était si proche que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Il haussa les sourcils, pour l'inviter à s'expliquer sur son étonnante confiance.

\- Tu vas échouer, ajouta Cyborg.

\- Non, souffla TBR. Tu vas perdre. Tout perdre. Et je m'assurais de me débarrasser de ton Newt moi même.

Cyborg plissa les yeux. Sous l'effet de l'euphorie, TBR perdit de sa réserve et de sa patience.

\- Il m'a volé mes recherches et je le tuerais pour ça. Alors je prendrais soin de le faire sous tes yeux, de te garder en vie pour que tu assistes à la mort de tout ceux que tu voudrais sauver.

Cyborg tressaillit en digérant les mots de son frère. Pour être honnête, elle avait cessé d'écouter après qu'il ait dit que Newt avait volé ses recherches. Elle entrevoyait un possible avenir pour l'adolescent, un changement del'Histoire qui, si elle avait eu des scrupules, l'aurait rebuté, fait douter. Or, elle n'était plus prête à faire attention aux détails. Elle pouvait le sauver si elle le trouvait.

Elle soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, soulagée. TBR fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi es-tu soulagé ? grimaça-t-il.

Cyborg le gratifia d'un coup d'œil éloquent.

\- Parce que quand bien même tu mènes le jeu, tu n'apprends jamais que je suis toujours celle qui le gagne.

TBR recula un peu plus pour constater que la posture de sa sœur avait changé. Ses épaules s'étaient redressées, et ses poings s'étaient fermés. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre de la distance. Cyborg lui balança son front en plein visage. Il s'écroula sur le dos avec un gémissement pathétique.

Cyborg fut sur ses pieds avant même que les deux soldats qui la tenaient en joue ne le remarque. Elle saisit l'arme du premier qu'elle bloqua sous son aisselle tandis qu'elle assénait un puissant coup de pied à l'autre. Alors qu'il s'écroulait, elle arracha l'arme qu'elle gardait contre son flanc et enfonça la crosse dans le ventre, puis sur le crâne de son propriétaire. Enfin, elle assomma l'autre soldat avant de menacer Janson et son frère en chargeant le fusil. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, choqués par la vitesse de réaction de Cyborg.

\- Tu t'es laissé capturer, comprit TBR en se relevant difficilement.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais aucun autre moyen de t'atteindre, confirma Cyborg en adressant un sourire moqueur à Janson.

Le visage de l'homme rat se déforma sous la colère, lui donnant une expression de rongeur plus accentuée. Newt oublia toute prudence en la voyant se débattre. Il sortit de derrière le pilier et hurla son nom. Tous les regards furent braqués sur lui et les autres garçons. Gally bondit de côté et tira pour couvrir Cyborg. Janson sauta derrière un pot de fleur pour se mettre à l'abri.

La poitrine de Cyborg se gonfla de soulagement à la vue des 4 garçons, sain et sauf. Tel un écho à sa réaction, une déflagration ébranla l'air. Un nuage de flamme et de fumée monta depuis le mur. Elle frémit. Laurens avait mit son plan à exécution. Profitant de la confusion et de la surprise générale dont il ignorait la source, TBR se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avec sa sœur armée, il ne prendrait aucun risque. Elle le vit s'enfuir et amorça un mouvement pour se lancer après lui, mais le nouveau cri de Thomas la retint.

\- On se taille ! gronda-t-il. Cyborg !

Elle serra les dents, puis abandonna sa position. Elle devait aider les adolescents, elle devait donner une chance à Newt. Elle se débarrassa de quelques autres soldats sur son chemin qui firent leur apparition et sprinta vers le groupe. Ensemble, ils forcèrent un passage et s'enfuirent dans la ville.

\- ATTRAPEZ LES !

Le cri de Janson déchira les tympans de ceux qui l'aidaient à se relever. À l'abri, TBR furieux d'avoir été trompé par sa sœur, tremblait de colère.

X

Après une course effrénée à travers les rues vides, Gally trouva un abri provisoire derrière des palissades et plongea le premier. Thomas et Cyborg l'imitèrent aussitôt. Minho et Newt se calèrent juste derrière eux.

\- OK, lâcha Gally à bout de souffle. Je crois qu'ils sont vraiment vénères.

Thomas n'aurait pas mieux décrit Janson. Néanmoins, malgré le danger, il partageait le sourire victorieux de Gally. Cyborg essuya son visage et se laissa tomber près de lui.

\- La prochaine fois que vous proposez une diversion, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre, lança-t-il.

Cyborg eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. Elle se libéra de ses liens sans difficulté ce qui arracha un air ahuris et fasciné à Gally.

\- Pour sûr que vous étiez pas à leur merci, reconnut-il.

Cyborg haussa les épaules en s'accordant un soupir prolongé.

D'un accord silencieux, le groupe s'accorda une petite pause et ils s'assirent tous un instant. Newt s'effondra, le souffle court. Il était de plus en plus mal. Sa respiration devenait difficile. Il suait comme un porc et sa vision devenait trouble. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Il détestait cette idée, mais c'était inévitable. Une quinte de toux l'agita et il se laissa couler sur le sol, épuisé. Minho fut aussitôt près de lui.

\- Newt, comment tu te sens ?

Newt agita la tête en ouvrant sa veste. Il avait si chaud.

\- C'est horrible…

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Minho et un sourire franc, bien que fatigué, éclaira son visage de plus en plus malade.

\- Ça me fait chaud au cœur de te voir.

Minho serra sa main, la gorge serrée. Lui aussi était heureux d'être avec eux, libre, à respirer l'air du dehors.

\- On est encore loin des tunnels ? voulut savoir Thomas, stressé de voir Newt dans cet état.

\- A 12 rues d'ici, supposa Gally. Ça va le faire.

La confiance de Gally n'était pas partagée par Minho. Il se rapprocha des ex-blocards et parla bas à propos de Newt.

\- Hé, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ?

Thomas qui se débarrassait de sa veste secoua la tête. Il était furieux. Il haïssait sa propre faiblesse et surtout son incapacité à aider Newt.

\- Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici, répondit-il. Il a besoin de soin. Brenda a l'antidote.

Cyborg intervint sans baisser le ton, pour s'assurer que Newt l'entende.

\- Il ne tiendra pas le chemin du retour.

Thomas lui asséna un regard noir. Elle le soutint sans se démonter. Si l'adolescent n'était pas certain que la frapper ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, il lui en aurait coller une mémorable.

\- Il a besoin de soin, tout de suite, insista Cyborg.

\- On a pas le sérum, déclara Gally.

\- Vous non, accorda Cyborg. Mais mon frère est stupide.

Thomas grimaça. Il ne voyait pas le rapport. Cyborg s'approcha de Newt et le redressa d'une main sur sa nuque.

\- Tu lui as prit quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

Newt était de moins en moins conscient. Il comprit cependant ce qu'insinuait Cyborg et d'une main tremblante fouilla dans une de ses poches. Il lui donna l'étui de TBR dans un nouveau concert de toux. Cyborg reçu l'objet et l'ouvrit. Les ampoules restantes étaient intactes. Elle les présenta à Thomas et Minho qui s'étaient rapprochés. Gally montait la garde, en alerte, mais vigilant à ce qu'elle préparait.

\- Ce sérum est tout ce qu'il reste de ce que TBR a sacrifié dans le futur.

\- Le futur ? répéta Minho.

\- Trop long à expliquer, rappela Thomas pour couper court, crispé. Est-ce que ça peut… ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cyborg haussa les épaules, désolée.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Soit ça le soigne, soit ça accélère sa transformation. Sans seringue, on va devoir lui administrer par voie orale et j'ignore totalement si ça aura l'effet escompté.

Thomas sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il remua de façon incompréhensible, en proie à mille réflexions, puis secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question.

\- C'est d'accord.

La voix faible de Newt figea Thomas. Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux. Cyborg l'observa.

\- Tu es conscient que c'est quitte ou double.

\- Je suis celui qui est en train de perdre la boule, siffla le blond agacé. Je suis très au courant de ce que je risque. Si j'ai une chance de guérir et de rentrer avec vous…

Il marqua une pause et dévisagea Thomas.

\- Avec toi…

Une boule de stress se développa dans l'estomac de Thomas. L'évidence le frappa d'un coup. Il aimait Newt. Ces sentiments en désordres qui lui dictait sa conduite lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond ? Cette peur permanente de le perdre ? Ce besoin de le savoir sain et sauf ? Ce n'était plus de l'amitié. C'était un mélange de respect et d'amour. Et il était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre.

Newt se hissa à bout de bras pour se redresser. Il considéra les ampoules dans les mains de Cyborg puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Allez donne moi ça.

Minho eut un mouvement pour s'opposer à Cyborg que Thomas stoppa.

\- C'est à Newt de choisir.

Le blond gratifia Thomas d'un sourire reconnaissant, alors que Minho lui, était partisan du regard ''NON''. Même si Thomas était contre, il comprenait que c'était à Newt et à Newt seul de décider de ses chances. Il repoussa légèrement Minho en arrière, insistant par là sur le fait que seul Newt avait à donner son avis. Son ami n'en menait pas large, une peine non dissimulée peinte sur son visage, mais se laissa repousser sans insister.

Cyborg ouvrit la première ampoule d'un geste peu assuré. C'était chose rare qu'elle ne soit pas sûre d'elle. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas mais c'était tout comme. Elle contenait à peine son angoisse. Elle se façonna un visage convaincu et se courba pour faire avaler le contenu de la première ampoule à Newt.

Newt grimaça. Le goût était étrange, vraiment improbable. Il n'aurait même pas pu définir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se souvint vaguement que Cyborg avait parlé de résultat obtenu par trépanation. L'idée failli le faire vomir. Minho le maintint en place pour le soutenir tandis que Cyborg rangeait et donnait l'étui avec la dernière ampoule à Thomas. Ils attendirent quelques minutes sans réaction. Ce fut Gally qui mit fin à l'attente.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge, prévint-il en scrutant la rue, bien trop silencieuse à son goût.

Thomas hocha la tête.

\- Allez vient Newt, dit-il en aidant le blond à se remettre sur pied.

Newt se laissa lever docilement. Ses jambes le portaient par intermittence. Il vacilla, bien vite rattrapé par Thomas qui le porta à moitié pour marcher. Minho se tourna vers Gally au moment où ils allaient suivre le mouvement.

\- Pourquoi t'es avec nous ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai transpercé avec une lance.

Minho ne faisait pas référence au fait qu'il avait cru Gally mort. Non il voulait savoir pourquoi Gally les aidait alors qu'il l'avait abattu. L'adolescent ne prit pas longtemps à répondre.

\- C'est vrai. Personne n'est parfait.

Il gratifia Minho d'une tape amicale et se leva le premier. Il tourna la tête vers Cyborg qui lui sourit.

\- Content de te rencontrer, dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est partagé, assura-t-il en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre les autres avant de réaliser que Cyborg ne suivait pas.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends ?!

Thomas et Gally s'arrêtèrent en entendant la question. Cyborg était restée accroupi, immobile.

\- Dépêche, siffla Gally.

\- Je ne viens pas, répondit Cyborg.

Thomas fronça les sourcils alors que Newt redressait mollement la tête.

\- Raconte pas de connerie !

\- Minho est sauvé, Newt le sera bientôt. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Thomas regarda autour de lui avec irritation. C'était bien le moment.

\- On est venu ensemble, on repart ensemble, insista-t-il.

Cyborg secoua la tête. Elle n'avait nul part où retourner, quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu.

\- Je dois stopper mon frère, dit-elle doucement.

Newt étouffa un juron qui se transforma en hoquet.

\- Nous laisse pas, dit-il plaintivement. T'es avec nous maintenant.

Cyborg sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se leva et s'approcha du blond qu'elle prit doucement contre elle.

\- Te rencontrer à nouveau… ça a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

Newt ne comprit pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il sentit vaguement qu'elle glissait furtivement quelque chose dans sa poche. Puis elle se détacha de lui, accorda une brève accolade à Thomas, et disparu dans la direction opposée aux tunnels.

\- Elle fait quoi ?! s'énerva Gally prit d'inquiétude.

Thomas serra les dents. Il avait envie de hurler, de la forcer à rester avec eux. Cyborg avait décidé de son sort, et ils ne pourraient rien y faire à présent.

\- On doit continuer, dit-il à contre cœur.

X

Teresa s'était enfermée dans son laboratoire. Il ne lui restait que très peu du sérum que TBR lui avait confié. Elle ne pouvait pas le gaspiller. Elle avait la conviction que malgré l'immonde ordure qu'il était, TBR avait vraiment apporté une solution. Cyborg avait prétendu que c'était voué à l'échec, et sûrement cela était-il vrai, mais sa conscience l'empêchait d'abandonner. Elle voulait trouver une solution. Elle sentait que, bien que ces gens venu du futur aient perdu tout espoir, elle, pouvait changer ça. À travers les mots de Cyborg, elle avait perçu de l'espoir, à travers son regard, elle en avait lu.

L'explosion de la muraille fit vibrer les vitres du bâtiment. Elle se retourna livide, impuissante face à la destruction de la dernière barrière qui protégeait les habitants sains. Elle n'était pas stupide, le virus était volatile, mais la muraille limitait sa propagation. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus perdre de temps. Elle devait protéger ses recherches, les regrouper, et les conserver à l'abri. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et qu'elle trouve un moyen de rejoindre Thomas. Avec lui, elle pourrait trouver une solution. Il avait la force et la volonté de se battre pour survivre, un courage qu'elle voulait elle aussi avoir. Janson avait signalé que tous les Immunes et les échantillons d'antidotes provisoires mit au point pour le moment avait été volés. Évacués et sauvés, préférait penser Teresa.

En voyant les flammes lécher la muraille là où un passage venait d'être créé, elle repensa à son entrevue avec Cyborg. L'agent ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle pouvait faire la différence ? Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler la structure. La table sur laquelle reposait l'ampoule avec laquelle elle travaillait oscilla. Le matériel sursauta sur le plan de travail avant un aller simple vers le sol. Les dernières gouttes de sérum se disséminèrent sur le carrelage. La perte était irrémédiable.

Teresa poussa un cri horrifié. Elle tomba à genoux, impuissante. Son corps se mit à vibrer comme si elle grelottait. Éperdue, elle se releva sans prendre la peine de ramasser quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle devait rassembler ses affaires, puis trouver TBR pour le convaincre de lui céder une autre ampoule.

X

Les premiers révoltés déferlèrent par vague par le passage que Laurens leur avait offert en s'atomisant avec la muraille. Gally était indigné. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre les populations en danger. Il voulait voir le WICKED tomber, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il ravala sa colère pour plus tard pour mieux guider les ex-blocards jusqu'aux tunnels. Newt était de plus en plus faible. Le sérum n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Thomas et Minho le soutenaient mais ils étaient autant fatigués l'un que l'autre.

\- Planquez vous, chuchota Gally en repérant un convoi du WICKED.

Le groupe eut à peine le temps de se cacher qu'un affrontement explosa dans l'avenue. Les révoltés s'attaquèrent aux soldats du WICKED à grand renfort d'explosifs. Le WICKED plus organisé, répondit par salve et des unités se déployèrent sur la rue, fusil au clair, protégées par des boucliers de CRS. En un instant, l'avenue devint une zone de guerre. Thomas et les autres étaient prit entre deux feux. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de rejoindre les tunnels.

\- On reste pas là ! ordonna quand même Gally.

Il souleva Newt que Minho vint aider à courir et les mena à l'intérieur d'un magasin dont il brisa la vitre d'un coup de crosse. Ils se plaquèrent au sol une fois à l'intérieur, caché derrière les comptoirs. Thomas attrapa sa radio et essaya d'entrer en contact avec Brenda.

\- Brenda ! Brenda tu me reçois !?

\- _Oui Thomas je te reçois_! entendit-il dans un grésillement.

Il aurait voulu être objectif, mais il n'eut pas les mots pour le dire.

\- Je crois qu'on va pas s'en sortir, avoua-t-il terrifié.

Il rata le regard de Minho, atterré, résolu. Gally était du même avis que Thomas. Ils auraient besoin d'un miracle pour quitter la ville. Et en temps de guerre, ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Thomas ?_

La voix de Brenda était tremblante. Thomas serra les dents. Il observa Newt qui était à demi inconscient. S'il avait été indemne, ils auraient eut une chance. Mais jamais Thomas n'abandonnerait Newt. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Rassemble les gamins et partez tant qu'il est encore temps, enjoignit-il.

Une pause terrifiante marqua ses mots. Longue, pesante.

\- _Non_.

Il se décomposa. Évidemment que Brenda n'allait pas les lâcher. Ils étaient camarades, elle ne les laisserait pas tomber. Pourtant, pour Thomas, ce n'était plus une option.

\- _Trouve autre chose_ , lui asséna Brenda.

\- Des fois on a rien d'autre, répondit Thomas d'une voix douce.

En prononçant ces mots, il avait fixé Newt. Il voulait la ménager, mais la communication coupa. Thomas serra le poing jusqu'à avoir mal. Ils avaient perdu espoir. La fin était amère. Comme il aurait voulu trouver autre chose. S'il avait pu, il aurait préféré être contaminé à la place du blond. Le voir partir, le perdre, cela lui arrachait le cœur.

Un bip sonore précéda le retour de la voix de Brenda.

\- _Thomas ! T'inquiète pas je me rapproche de toi ! Essaie de trouver un coin dégagé_ _près des tunnels_ _!_

Thomas grimaça, sans comprendre. Une nouvelle explosion juste à quelques mètres du magasin où ils étaient terrés lui fit perdre l'ouïe quelques secondes. Il entrevit Minho relever Gally et hurler quelque chose. Un sifflement désagréable lui vrilla les oreilles avant qu'il ne l'entende lui crier après.

\- On doit bouger !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le groupe s'extirpa des décombres et gagna une rue adjacente en portant Newt le plus possible. La tête du blond pendait misérablement sur son torse à chaque pas que Minho et Thomas le forçaient à faire.

\- _On se retrouve près des tunnels !_ répéta Brenda. _Notre chauffeur arrive par les airs !_

L'évidence frappa Thomas. Jorge ne les avait pas abandonné finalement. Il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Il réservait ses larmes pour plus tard, quand ils seraient tous en sécurité. Ils se mirent à courir de plus belle. Gally les couvraient. Partout autour d'eux des soldats et des révoltés s'affrontaient. Les tirs frôlaient leurs têtes, les coups passaient près de leurs bras. Au moindre mouvement de trop, ils pouvaient être emportés dans les combats.

\- On y est presque ! informa Gally en pointant une esplanade derrière un immeuble.

\- Laissez-moi les gars, murmura un Newt épuisé.

Il était à bout de force. Il se sentait partir. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour ses amis. Le passage d'un groupe de révoltés les força à se planquer à nouveau. Newt s'effondra. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Une unité du WICKED fit feu sur leur position et subitement Newt et Thomas se retrouvèrent séparés de Minho et Gally. Thomas traîna Newt sur plusieurs mètres avant de le choper par le col pour mieux le tirer à l'abri.

\- Newt, il va falloir te lever ! cria-t-il. Aller debout !

\- N-non, supplia Newt épuisé.

Une quinte de toux le saisit. Un liquide chaud remonta dans sa gorge et il ne put le retenir dans sa bouche. Il le cracha, laissant de longues et visqueuses traces noires sur son menton. Thomas était désespéré. Le sérum que Cyborg avait administré avait accéléré le processus. Elle avait prévenu que cela pourrait arriver et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sauf que face à l'état de Newt, il était en colère et il en voulait à Cyborg. Les veines du visage de Newt avaient noircies et étaient visibles sous sa peau laiteuse. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Thomas l'agrippa plus fort. Il refusait de tout laisser tomber, pas si proche d'être secouru par Brenda et Jorge. Il releva Newt et ils se replièrent sous un immeuble, dans un chemin en tunnel qui conduisit à l'esplanade vide que Gally avait repéré. Le tumulte des combats emplissaient l'air, leur faisant craindre une embuscade à tout moment.

\- Th-thomas s'il te plaît, insistait Newt.

\- C'est bon, ça va aller, coupa Thomas, ça va le faire.

\- No-non, Thomas, prend-

\- Encore un effort Newt, s'entêta Thomas le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

Newt prit une inspiration et avec ses dernières forces, repoussa le brun contre un mur auquel il le plaqua.

\- Tommy s'il te plaît, grimaça-t-il en levant une lettre devant son visage. Prend.. prend ça.

Thomas resta tétanisé. Puis, lentement, bouleversé par les larmes qui montaient aux yeux de Newt, il accepta l'enveloppe que le blond lui présentait. Il la rangea précieusement dans une de ses poches. Le visage de Newt se détendit.

\- Mer-ci Tommy.

\- Maintenant, on y va, insista Thomas. Je te laisse pas derrière.

Newt hocha vaguement la tête et se laissa emporter. Ils parvinrent au centre de l'esplanade mais c'était trop pour Newt. Il était à bout de force. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter son poids et se laissa aller. Thomas le souleva, le tint serré contre sa poitrine et chercha à avancer malgré tout, mais la fatigue le tenait tout autant. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le dos, Newt serré contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à peine conscients sur les dalles froides.

\- Tommy ?

La voix faible de Newt parvint aux oreilles de Thomas. Il pivota pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage du blond. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos. Son souffle était erratique. Il chercha à trouver Thomas de la main, à tâtons. Thomas la lui donna et laissa leurs doigts s'entre-mêler.

\- C'est marrant, souffla Newt.

\- De quoi ? voulut savoir Thomas.

\- Pendant un instant, je nous ai imaginé tous les deux, survivre et vivre ensemble.

L'émotion ébranla Thomas qui renifla bruyamment.

\- C'est ce qui va se passer, promit-il sans réussir à se convaincre.

La tête de Newt se balança imperceptiblement de droite à gauche.

\- Quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai pas réalisé à quel point tu compterais pour moi. Maintenant, je suis content de finir dans tes bras.

Thomas frappa le sol du poing, remplit de frustration. Newt papillonna des yeux et chercha à regarder Thomas. Il ne voyait plus grand-chose. Tout était flou. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

\- Je peux te demander une dernière chose Tommy ?

Thomas mordit ses joues en hochant la tête.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Newt utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Je sais que ça va être bizarre mais… Cyborg… tu veux bien aller la chercher ? Il faut pas qu'elle meurt là-bas…

La lèvre inférieure de Thomas trembla violemment.

\- Oui… oui je te le promet.

Newt eut un sourire ravi. Il s'approcha, faisant disparaître les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de Thomas et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du bruns. Thomas ferma les yeux. Ses larmes roulèrent toutes seules. Quand il les rouvrit, les paupières de Newt étaient closes. Une bouffée d'angoisse le gagna. Il se redressa et souleva le blond.

\- Newt, gémit-il. Newt s'il te plaît...

Thomas le secoua. Newt resta irrémédiablement inerte. Un cri se perdit dans la gorge de Thomas. Il posa son front contre celui du blond et sanglota en le berçant. La douleur était indescriptible. Il avait si mal. Ses larmes roulèrent de ses joues sur celles de Newt. Il resta prostré ainsi un long moment. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient ne le firent même pas réagir.

\- Thomas !

L'appel de Brenda lui fit lever la tête, à regret. La jeune fille s'arrêta à bonne distance, choquée en découvrant le corps de Newt au creux des bras du brun. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Thomas renifla puis le déposa le plus délicatement possible sur le sol et se releva. Il avait besoin d'air. Il allait imploser. Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Brenda amorça un mouvement vers lui mais il recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Elle le comprit et s'arrêta. Son visage était couvert d'une expression de tristesse intense.

\- Thomas, essaya-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Il commença à reculer. D'abord d'un pas, puis d'un coup il pivota et s'éloigna rapidement. Brenda resta figée, stupéfaite, et n'eut pas la force de l'appeler. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le retenir. Minho, Gally et Poêle-à-Frire apparurent au moment où Thomas disparaissait au coin d'un building. Minho repéra le corps au sol et se précipita sur Newt. Il tâta son visage livide. Un râle lui échappa et il serra les poings sur le torse de son ami. Des larmes brûlantes mouillèrent ses joues.

\- Où est Thomas ? voulut savoir Poêle-à-Frire, dont l'émotion de la voix trahissait l'apparent calme.

Brenda secoua la tête.

\- Il… parti…

Gally tourna sur lui même, tremblant de rage face à sa propre inutilité.

\- Et Cyborg ? demanda Poêle-à-Frire.

Minho releva la tête à ce nom. Il fixa le visage de Newt, puis tourna la tête vers la silhouette des immeubles du WICKED qui se découpaient à travers les flammes et la fumée des rues.

\- Avec Thomas, dit-il.

Gally fit également le rapprochement et regarda dans la même direction.

\- Il est parti la chercher, s'écria-t-il.

Il se précipita vers Minho et s'agenouilla pour ramasser le corps de Newt.

\- On le laisse pas là, dit-il pour simple explication en passant ses bras sous les épaules et les jambes du blond.

Minho ravala ses larmes et essuya vivement ses yeux en hochant la tête.

* * *

 **On se laisse sur une fin de chapitre amère, mais je me rattraperais vite, en vous postant le chapitre 8 ce wee-end et l'épilogue mercredi prochain (histoire de plus faire traîner cette fic'). Merci de toujours me lire :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue- Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le bâtiment du WICKED était désert. Cyborg se baladait librement comme dans un moulin. Elle cherchait son frère qui évidemment était introuvable. Elle savait qu'il était ici. Il ne pouvait être nul par ailleurs. Elle traversa un hall immense, rendu encore plus grand par l'absence d'une quelconque âme vivante. Elle allait pour rejoindre un escalier quand elle la vit. Elle était immobile, patiente, à observer le désastre du conflit à travers les baies vitrées.

Silencieusement, Cyborg s'approcha de Ava Paige. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce visage. Ce jour qui avait changé sa vie, qui l'avait fait basculer dans un cauchemars semi-permanent.

La femme finit par déceler sa présence et l'observa sans laisser transpirer une seule émotion. Cyborg s'arrêta à bonne distance d'elle.

\- Vous êtes venu pour votre frère, déclara Paige.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il nous a vendu de l'espoir.

Cyborg esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est une de ses spécialités.

Paige observa curieusement Cyborg. Pas ses vêtements ou ses prothèses. Elle observa la femme. L'expression. Le vécu qu'elle portait sur son visage.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe ? Le monde sans la Braise ?

Cyborg pesa sa réponse.

\- Pas sur Terre, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Paige se détourna pour contempler la ville en flamme. Les révoltés se rapprochaient dangereusement du bâtiment.

\- Au moins quelque part, souffla-t-elle.

Un coup de feu déchira l'air. Cyborg vit Paige tomber sans comprendre qu'elle venait de mourir. La directrice du WICKED s'écroula à ses pieds, une tâche sanglante dans le dos. Cyborg détacha son regard d'elle et trouva son assassin qui avançait, d'un pas certain, insensible à ce qu'il venait de commettre. Janson abaissa son arme encore vibrante.

\- Il ne s'est pas joué de nous, cracha-t-il en parlant de TBR. Il nous sauvera

Cyborg regarda à nouveau posément le corps d'Ava avant de s'adresser à Janson.

\- Pourquoi la tuer ?

\- Elle n'était plus apte à diriger, répondit l'homme rat.

Cyborg soupira.

\- Vous savez que votre pseudo menace ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ? dit-elle en désignant le canon du pistolet.

\- Je ne comptais pas là-dessus, admit Janson.

Quelque chose de pointu se ficha dans le cou de Cyborg. Prise de court, elle fronça les sourcils et porta la main à la plaie pour mieux en retirer une seringue vidée de son sédatif. Elle se retourna en vacillant. TBR étudiait sa réaction, tantôt sûr de lui, tantôt prêt à se défendre. Cyborg passa d'un calme olympien à une rage démesurée qui mourut comme elle perdait connaissance. TBR la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la souleva pour mieux la caler au creux de ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à la neutraliser.

\- Et Thomas ? siffla Janson à son attention.

\- Maintenant que vous dirigez le WICKED, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de le capturer, lui, et tout ses petits copains, assura TBR sans le regarder, tant il était focalisé sur sa sœur.

Janson rengaina son arme, plus ou moins convaincu par TBR.

\- Il faut évacuer, dit-il en désignant la foule qui s'amassait de plus en plus au pied du bâtiment.

\- Teresa est encore dans les laboratoires, fit remarquer TBR.

\- A-t-on besoin d'elle ? s'étonna Janson. Maintenant que je vous ai vous…

\- Elle pourra toujours servir d'otage, supposa TBR.

Janson lui adressa un regard surprit.

\- Très bien, mais dépêchons-nous, dit-il.

TBR haussa les épaules et emboîta le pas à l'homme rat en direction des laboratoires.

X

Thomas était parvenu au pied du building du WICKED en nage. Ses poumons brûlaient et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. L'effort couplé au chagrin avait déclenché une migraine atroce qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il avait entendu le coup de feu qui avait ôté la vie à Paige et sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, avait sprinté pour en trouver la source.

Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui n'était plus gardé au moment où Janson et TBR emportait Cyborg dans les étages. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent comme il déboulait dans le hall. Il se rua vers l'ascenseur déjà en marche et fixa avec appréhension les étages défiler. Il appuya à répétition sur le bouton d'appel dans le même temps. Derrière lui, les rumeurs de la foule qui pénétrait dans le bâtiment montaient peu à peu. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Les labos, souffla-t-il en reconnaissant les chiffres quand l'écran s'arrêta.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur sans chercher à voir ce qu'il se passait dans les halls derrière lui et tabassa le bouton de fermeture pour partir plus vite. Les révoltés avaient investit le rez-de-chaussé à grand renfort de cri et de cocktails molotov. Les portes se fermèrent enfin et avec une légère secousse, l'ascenseur l'emporta vers les étages supérieurs.

Le cœur de Thomas battait fort contre sa poitrine. Il était toujours ravagé par la perte de Newt, et le chagrin faisait trembler ses muscles. Il serrait si fort sa mâchoire que la douleur rivalisait avec sa migraine. Ce n'était pourtant pas le plus douloureux. Il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, le visage pâle de Newt lui revint. Il étouffa un gémissement misérable et renifla bruyamment. Il appuya ses doigts sur ses yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes et fixa les étages défiler, portant toute sa concentration sur un plan pour récupérer Cyborg.

Quand les portes s'ouvrir, Janson le frappa en plein visage, puis cogna son thorax. Thomas ne vit pas les coup venir et tomba sur le côté, le souffle coupé.

\- Je vous l'avait dit, fanfaronna TBR. Je l'ai vu malgré la pénombre quand les portes se sont fermées.

Janson retira son arme à Thomas et braqua la sienne sur la tempe de l'adolescent. Il jubilait.

\- J'avoue que je suis impressionné, dit-il avec un rictus mauvais. Ou bien tu es tout à fait stupide, ou bien tout à fait inconscient.

\- Va te faire-

Janson lui asséna un nouveau coup dans le ventre, du pied cette fois. Thomas se plia en deux, incapable de finir sa phrase.

\- Allez debout, siffla Janson. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je me fais un plaisir de tirer.

Thomas obtempéra, impuissant. Sous la menace du canon que Janson plaquait contre son dos, il suivit docilement TBR. Cyborg était dans ses bras, inconsciente. Au moins semblait-elle en vie. Il serra les dents en pensant à Newt. Il aurait voulu pleurer, se débarrasser de sa rage et de son chagrin, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le complexe médical pour tomber nez à nez avec Teresa. La jeune fille s'immobilisa, soudain sur ses gardes. Elle sortait tout juste de ses bureaux où elle venait de copier toutes ses recherches sur un clé de sauvegarde et avait manqué la dernière navette d'évacuation.

Elle vit d'abord TBR et Cyborg, puis seulement elle remarqua Thomas. Elle comprit à son air dévasté que quelque chose s'était passé. Janson ne laissa pas le temps aux retrouvailles.

\- Tu tombes bien, siffla Janson. Nous partons. Nous devons récupérer tes recherches.

\- L-là, répondit bêtement Teresa prise de court en tirant la clé USB de sa poche.

\- Parfait, se réjouit Janson. On a un hélico sur le toit, dépêchons.

La jeune fille rangea l'objet et remarqua alors l'arme braquée sur Thomas. Elle serra instinctivement les poings, terrifiée par ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais le garçon faisait un faux pas. TBR lui fit signe de passer devant avec Thomas et elle obéit. Elle se sentit soudain comme une prisonnière. Tout bas, le cœur battant, elle s'adressa à Thomas.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Minho et Gally s'en sont tirés, je crois.

Teresa tiqua. Il n'avait pas cité Newt. En remarquant le muscle qui tressauta dans la mâchoire de Thomas, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Thomas ravala l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il sentait qu'elle était sincère. S'en prendre à elle aurait été, certes agréable pour se défouler, tout à fait inapproprié.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? voulut-elle savoir en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Thomas indiqua Cyborg d'un mouvement discret de la tête. Aurait-elle préféré qu'elle dise qu'il était là pour elle ? Teresa ne savait pas trop. Janson choisit ce moment pour commencer à parler, assuré de sa victoire.

\- Tu sais à quoi je compare le WICKED Thomas ? À un canot de sauvetage. Le monde entier peut sombrer, nous ne sommes pas obligés de couler avec lui.

Teresa fronça les sourcils. À côté d'elle Thomas bouillonnait. L'un comme l'autre se seraient bien retourné pour en coller une ou deux à l'homme rat. Mais il craignait trop les représailles et surtout, ce que l'arme braquée sur eux pourrait faire pour oser se révolter.

\- Pourquoi vous me tuez pas ? cracha-t-il. Vous rêvez de ça depuis le premier jour.

\- Te tuer ? répéta Janson. Non, je ne veux pas te tuer. Tu auras la vie sauve, et en échange, tu sauveras la vie de tout le monde. Ou plutôt, pour ceux qu'on aura choisi de sauver. N'est ce pas TBR ?

L'homme eut un rictus. Teresa en eut froid dans le dos. Soudain, elle se moquait de l'avenir du monde. Était-elle prête à servir de pion à un malade ? Janson et des inconnus valaient-ils la peine qu'elle sacrifie Thomas ? Un visage s'imposa à son esprit.

Revenu des abîmes de ses souvenirs. Cet adolescent qui l'avait sauvé quand le monde des hommes était tombé. Aurait-il sacrifié son amie ? Ils auraient voulu vivre. Tous les deux. L'étreinte désespérée de Trina quand elles avaient été en danger. La main protectrice de Mark quand il lui avait dit de passer le portail. Ils l'avaient sauvé pour qu'elle aide à trouver un remède mais Thomas avait raison. Peut-être qu'il n'existait pas de remède. Et si ses efforts avaient été poussés dans la mauvaise direction. Elle rassembla ses forces et expira par intermittence. Comme elle aurait voulu pleurer en cet instant, relâcher la pression. Sauf qu'une autre idée avait germé dans son esprit et les larmes n'avaient pas leur place dans son plan.

\- Car je crains ne pas en avoir assez pour tout le monde, se moquait Janson.

Teresa ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer son horrible tirade. Elle se retourna brusquement et délesta la ceinture de Cyborg d'une de ses étranges armes à feu. Elle tira vers Janson sans vraiment viser mais ce fut suffisant pour le repousser. Thomas réagit de concert. Il sauta sur TBR et lui arracha Cyborg des bras en lui écrasant son poing dans le visage.

\- Par ici ! cria Teresa. On se tire !

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois mètres qu'une série d'explosion aux étages inférieurs ébranlèrent la structure du building. Janson qui se relevait à peine bascula par dessus une balustrade et s'écrasa plusieurs étages plus bas. Une barre de métal le traversa de part en part en pleine poitrine. Il resta cloué au sol, incapable de se relever. La mort vint le cueillir sous la forme d'un immense pan de mur qui s'écroula sur lui.

Plus haut, TBR sauta sur ses pieds en feulant. Ils aperçut les adolescents s'engager dans un escalier de secours, Cyborg toujours inconsciente dans leurs bras. Il ramassa son arme et se jeta à leur poursuite. Il s'écrasa contre la porte des escaliers et fut aussitôt agressé par la fumée. Le feu des étages inférieurs se répandait implacablement. Il leva le nez et distingua Teresa et Thomas qui grimpaient quatre à quatre vers le sommet de la tour. Il fit feu.

Thomas tomba en avant avec un cri de détresse. Cyborg lui échappa et elle tomba rudement sur les marches. Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller, au bon moment. Teresa était déjà près de Thomas, à le soulever maladroitement.

\- Allez Tommy !

Une tâche vermeille se répandait sur son abdomen. Encore à moitié dans le coltard, Cyborg se releva en s'aidant du mur et prit le bras de Thomas. Pas besoin d'un schéma ou d'un discours, elle avait très bien saisit la situation.

\- L'hélico est juste à notre portée, insista Teresa.

\- On continue de monter, souffla Cyborg en poussant Thomas devant elle.

Teresa passa un bras de Thomas sur ses épaules et le força grimper. Cyborg se pencha à la rampe et aperçu son frère. TBR s'immobilisa en la voyant. Elle réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucun échappatoire. Elle pouvait très bien descendre et l'affronter, jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. Ou bien elle pouvait couvrir Thomas et Teresa et leur donner une chance de survie en atteignant le toit, d'où ils atteindraient certainement un hélico.

Elle scruta l'air terrifié de l'homme en contre-bas, puis, sans hésitation, décida d'ignorer son frère. Elle pressa les adolescents pour accélérer. TBR resta hébété un instant, à observer les silhouettes disparaître comme ils longeaient les murs pour éviter ses tirs, et d'un coup, il poussa un cri de rage et se jeta à leur trousse.

Teresa s'écrasa contre la porte du toit et pressa Thomas pour passer sur la passerelle. La réalisation fut amère quand ils parvinrent au sommet. L'air d'atterrissage avait en partie cédé, emportant dans les flammes leur seul moyen de fuite. Thomas était à bout de force. Il perdait trop de sang. Il s'écrasa au sol, entraînant Teresa dans son élan. Cyborg vacilla avant de tomber près d'eux, encore diminuée par les effets du sédatif. Teresa fondit brusquement en larme.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

Thomas posa sa main sanglante sur sa joue. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler. Elle savait qu'il la pardonnait. Ils avaient trop perdu pour gaspiller leurs dernières minutes en disputes et remords.

La porte des escaliers s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière eux, laissant paraître TBR qui se jeta sur le côté avant que la cage d'escalier ne se déforme sous la chaleur d'une nouvelle explosion. TBR eut tout juste eut le temps de sauter sur la plate forme, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Cyborg, épuisée, se releva et se plaça entre lui et les adolescents.

\- C'est terminé, lança-t-elle. Regarde autour de nous !

Elle ouvrit les bras comme pour signifier l'importance du désastre. Le bâtiment était léché par les flammes. Des tirs répétés le détruisait sans sommation. Ils étaient perdu. Teresa et Thomas étaient à terre, terrorisés et résolu face au sort qui les attendait. TBR se redressa maladroitement, se défit de son manteau dans lequel il ne cessait de s'empêtrer et leva son pistolet contre sa sœur.

\- Tu vis encore ! hurla-t-il. Ce ne sera jamais terminé !

Cyborg laissa ses mains retomber mollement. Elle était si lasse. Elle ne voulait plus lutter.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, alors tue moi !

TBR empoigna son pistolet et appuya sur la détente. Le coup ne parti pas. Il n'avait plus de balle. Il jeta rageusement son arme et tira un couteau. Il se jeta en avant et fonça droit sur Cyborg. Teresa hurla son nom comme un supplique pour qu'elle réagisse. Cette dernière ne broncha pas ni ne bougea quand son frère la percuta de plein fouet. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle aurait dû éviter son attaque, elle le pouvait. Il avait enfoncé la lame jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc. Cyborg referma sa main métallique sur le poignet de son frère. Sa main de chaire vint caresser son front couvert de sueur.

\- C'est comme ça que ça se finit petit frère.

Brusquement, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et la lui balança en plein visage. TBR tomba inerte sur le coup, évanoui. Cyborg se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Thomas. Elle retira lentement le couteau de son flanc sous le regard horrifié des deux adolescents. Thomas tendit la main pour l'atteindre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Newt ? demanda-t-elle le cœur battant en remarquant son regard.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Thomas. Il secoua la tête. Cyborg laissa la sienne taper contre la rambarde à laquelle elle était adossée.

\- J'ai failli… je vous ai perdu tous les deux.

Un sillon mouillé s'échappa de ses yeux et traça une ligne droite sur ses joues poussiéreuses. Soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante les couvrit. Le bruit spécifique des bergs surpassa le bourdonnement des flammes. Une vague d'espoir raviva Teresa. Elle se leva et agrippa Thomas par les aisselles. Le berg de Jorge fit un demi-tour sur place et la soute s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître les silhouettes de Minho, Brenda, Gally, Vince et d'autres personnes que Teresa ne connaissait pas.

\- Ils sont là pour vous, cria-t-elle à l'attention des deux blessés. Debout !

Cyborg secoua faiblement la tête. Elle était incapable de bouger. L'effet des sédatifs couplés au sang qu'elle perdait en abondance la clouait sur place.

\- Emmène le, dit-elle en désignant Thomas.

Teresa fixa un instant Cyborg. Son état était critique. Elle était mourante, mais son regard était dur, inflexible. Dans un geste lent, elle retira le bracelet qui enserrait son poignet. Elle le tendit à Thomas.

\- Tu donneras ça à Marko.

Thomas fit non de la tête. Cyborg lui accrocha au poignet sans faire attention à la main de Thomas qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Quand elle eut fixé le bijou, elle agrippa la main de Thomas.

\- Je t'en supplie, dis lui que j'ai essayé.

Le visage de Thomas se couvrit de larmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Cyborg lui offrit un dernier sourire, tendre, sincère.

\- Emmène le, ordonna-t-elle à Teresa.

-Non ! refusa Thomas à nouveau. Pas sans toi !

Teresa acquiesça en refoulant ses sanglots. Elle raffermit sa prise et commença à bouger.

\- N-non…

\- Allez Thomas ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Thomas était autant incapable de se porter que d'émettre la moindre protestation contre Teresa qui le soulevait. Il se vit emporter inexorablement loin de Cyborg et poussa un cri désespéré.

\- Non, supplia-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

C'était la dernière chose que Newt lui avait demandé il ne pouvait pas la laisser derrière. Cyborg lui faisait signe de partir. Elle n'était plus capable de se mettre debout. Teresa porta presque Thomas sur le long de la passerelle. Depuis la soute ouverte Vince, Brenda et Minho les appelaient, les encourageaient. Ils lui tendaient la main. Les flammes furieuses créaient des vents chauds qui rendaient impossible la stabilité du berg. Jorge n'arrivait pas à s'approcher plus prêt du bord. Teresa fixa le gouffre qui les séparaient du berg avec un frisson d'horreur. Thomas était incapable de sauter, il était vidé de toutes ses forces.

\- Vous êtes trop loin ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Encore ! entendit-elle Gally gueuler. Descend encore !

Jorge manœuvra au mieux contre la chaleur de l'incendie. Vainement.

Teresa comprit qu'elle et Thomas devaient sauter, ils n'avaient pas le choix. La tour qui jouxtait celle sur laquelle ils étaient coincés s'effondra sous une nouvelle salve de tir rocket. Les révoltés détruisaient tous les symboles du WICKED. Ils se moquaient de mourir, ils se moquaient de tout détruire. Le monde étaient perdu pour eux qui étaient infectés par la Braise. Rien ne les sauveraient alors ils laissaient parler la rage et la frustration qui les habitaient.

Une secousse plus violente que les autres ébranla la passerelle. Teresa et Thomas titubèrent mais tinrent bon. Minho et Brenda leur criaient encore et encore de sauter. Thomas savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Sa blessure lui faisait perdre trop de sang.

Brusquement, sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir, Teresa souleva Thomas à bout de bras et le balança sur le berg. Il fut rattrapé par Minho et Poêle-à-Frire qui le hissèrent et le tirèrent vers l'intérieur. Teresa hésita à sauter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle avait le temps. Elle fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à Cyborg qu'elle chercha à soulever à son tour.

\- Arrête, murmura difficilement Cyborg. Va-t-en.

\- Vous venez avec moi, grogna Teresa en la tirant sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'au milieu de la plate forme.

L'immeuble trembla sous leurs pieds. Le groupe du berg appelaient toujours après eux. Marko hurla le nom de Cyborg. Cette dernière papillonna des yeux. Elle le vit vaguement, derrière Gally et Poêle-à-Frire. Elle reporta son attention sur Teresa, puis son regard passa derrière la jeune fille. Un sourire amère étira ses lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne s'adressait pas à Teresa. La jeune fille sentit soudain qu'on la soulevait. Elle perdit sa prise sur Cyborg avant de comprendre que TBR la portait. Elle hurla et se déchaîna pour se libérer. TBR la maintint sans sourciller. Cyborg les regarda s'éloigner d'elle, allongée dans son sang qui ne cessait de s'épandre en une flaque sous son corps. TBR s'approchait du berg mais personne n'eut l'idée de lui tirer dessus. Sans effort, d'un geste sur, il leur largua Teresa. La jeune fille renversa Vince. Immédiatement, Marko et Brenda les tirèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Cyborg ! s'égosilla Poêle-a-Fire.

TBR bifurqua pour revenir à sa sœur. Cette dernière était étendue dans son sang. Ses yeux vitreux commençaient doucement à se fermer.

\- Ils sont perdus de toute façon, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils entendaient vaguement les cris des adolescents à bord du berg. Cyborg se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère. Il la tenait avec une douceur contenue. C'était tout à fait irréel.

\- Mais au moins ils sont vivants, souffla-t-elle le cœur léger.

Le sourire serein de sa sœur arracha un grimace à TBR. Il la cala au creux de ses bras et ensemble ils relevèrent la tête vers le berg. Cyborg repéra Thomas. Il la regardait fixement, les yeux écarquillés par le désespoir. Elle avait perdu Newt, mais l'Histoire suivrait son cours. Elle serra la main que son frère avait posé sur sa blessure.

\- Tout ce que je ne ferai pas pour un instant avec toi, soupira ironiquement TBR.

Cyborg esquissa un sourire.

\- Je te hais, ajouta-t-il.

\- Si tu savais comme c'est réciproque, dit-elle.

Le sol céda sous leurs corps. Thomas vit les flammes et les décombres emporter Cyborg. Un hurlement désespéré lui arracha les cordes vocales. L'impuissance le frappa aussi sûrement que la balle qui l'avait blessé.

Le visage tranquille de Cyborg fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance.

X

Thomas reprit difficilement conscience. D'abord il entendit la pluie avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il resta un long moment à écouter, reprenant peu à peu possession de ses moyens et de son corps, puis une fois habitué au son relativement apaisant, il força ses paupières à se soulever. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et décrypta son environnement. Il se trouvait sur un brancard aménagé, sous une tente médicale. Des rideaux étaient tirés entre les lits, aménageant des espaces définis pour chaque patient. Pas que la tente soit remplie, Thomas ne vit personne d'autre allongé dans les lits. Il remua un peu plus dans l'espoir de se relever, ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Il se réveille, annonça une voix à sa droite, va chercher les gamins.

Thomas pivota pour voir qui avait parlé et vit Marko avancer vers lui. L'homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais le stoppa aussitôt quand il essaya de s'asseoir.

\- Pas tout de suite, tu es encore trop faible.

\- Où on est ?

\- En sécurité. Vince nous a trouvé un endroit sûr. Tu es resté inconscient tout le temps du voyage, mais ta blessure est moins grave qu'on pensait. Tu t'en remettras vite.

Maladroitement, Thomas tâta le pansement qui couvrait son ventre, sous son tee-shirt qui avait été changé.

\- Les autres ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Tout le monde va bien, promit Marko. Je vais te chercher à boire, reste là.

L'homme s'éloigna de deux pas pour chopper un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Thomas le regarda faire, se laissant gagner par un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et poussa un long soupir. Le bracelet qu'il portait griffa légèrement son front et il grimaça. Depuis quand portait-il un bracelet ?

Il examina l'objet et soudain, cela lui revint. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme les dernières images de Cyborg lui revenaient et il poussa un gémissement pitoyable pour retenir le chagrin qui revenait à grand galop.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta Marko qui lui apportait son verre.

Thomas secoua la tête. Il s'assit contre l'avis de Marko, levant une main agacée contre l'adulte quand ce dernier voulut l'en empêcher, et d'un geste lent, il défit le bracelet pour le lui montrer. Marko resta imperturbable en le prenant. Thomas contrôla l'émotion qui le gagnait pour transmettre le dernier message de Cyborg.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait essayé.

Marko esquissa un sourire triste. Thomas étouffa son sanglot.

\- Je lui avais donné, murmura Marko en dessinant le nom de sa fille du bout du doigt.

\- J'aurais voulu… j'aurais dû la ramener, renifla Thomas.

Doucement, Marko s'assit près de lui et posa sa grande main sur sa nuque dans un geste paternel rassurant.

\- Elle est avec nous, assura-t-il. Ils ne partent jamais vraiment tant qu'on se souvient d'eux.

Thomas essuya ses yeux en hochant la tête. Marko fouilla dans une des poches de son pantalon et présenta un boîtier à Thomas. D'abord l'adolescent fixa l'objet sans comprendre, mais quand Marko le retourna pour faire apparaître la photo holographique, une boule d'émotion explosa dans la poitrine de Thomas.

\- J'aurais dû lui rendre, souffla Marko. Elle tenait beaucoup à ce souvenir. Je peux pas dire que je la connaissais mais… quand on vit des expériences traumatisantes, aussi intenses que ces derniers jours, on peut pas s'empêcher de se raccrocher à ceux qui nous donnent de l'espoir.

Thomas serra la photo dans ses mains, et hocha doucement la tête. Il fixa douloureusement le visage souriant de la jeune Cyborg en se demandant comment une fratrie qui avait l'air si unie avait pu se déchirer à ce point. L'image de TBR tenant Cyborg serré contre lui alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les flammes lui revint et il renifla de plus belle.

\- Thomas !

La voix de Minho le fit sursauter. L'instant suivant, avant même qu'il ait le temps de réaliser, Minho le serrait contre lui. Puis Poêle-à-Frire, Brenda et enfin Teresa l'imitèrent. Thomas était soulagé que ses amis soient tous sain et sauf. Il posa la photo sur son lit et se laissa aller aux embrassades. Marko se décala poliment mais garda un œil attentif sur les adolescents.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, réprimanda Brenda.

\- Désolé, s'excusa bêtement Thomas en haussant les épaules.

Il tourna la tête vers Teresa, et lui offrit un sourire sincère. La jeune fille portait une veste en jean sur laquelle était épinglée un brassard avec une croix rouge. Il comprit sans difficulté que Teresa avait trouvé sa place dans l'unité médicale du camp de Vince.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, avoua-t-il.

Teresa se pinça les lèvres, luttant difficilement pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Nous aussi, admit Minho en croisant les bras contre son torse. Même si, je ne t'ai pas pardonné de nous l'avoir fait à l'envers et pour tout ce qui a suivit. Mais grâce à elle on a put exploiter l'antidote que Gally a sorti du WICKED.

Thomas jeta un regard surprit à son ami et à Brenda qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Il pivota vers Teresa qui se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre.

\- Tu as fais ça ?

\- C'était mon but, ça l'a toujours été. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai trouvé l'antidote mais… quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Teresa se racla la gorge et avec l'accord silencieux de Minho, elle s'expliqua.

\- L'antidote que nous avions au WICKED n'était pas efficace sur la durée. Je doute que celui que nous avons donc soit utile. Mais pour le sauver ça a suffit. Et c'est grâce à toi, Thomas.

\- Sauver qui ? questionna l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

Minho et Teresa échangèrent un regard réjouit.

\- Vient avec nous, proposa Poêle-à-Frire.

Il aida Thomas à se lever, et précédé par Minho et Teresa, ils traversèrent la tente. Minho tira un rideau et se décala pour permettre à Thomas de découvrir Newt, allongé dans le lit de fortune. Un puissant frisson parcouru Thomas. Il se libéra du soutient de Poêle-à-Frire et vacilla vers le lit. Il s'effondra à genoux près du blond et d'une main tremblante caressa son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. Newt semblait dormir profondément, comme dans le coma. Son teint livide faisait peur, mais ses veines ne ressortaient plus et sa respiration, bien que faible, était rythmée.

\- Quand on l'a porté dans le berg, Brenda a remarqué son pouls, expliqua Minho. Et quand Teresa l'a vu, et qu'on lui a expliqué ce que Cyborg lui avait donné à boire, elle a tout de suite prit en main ses soins.

\- Elle t'a laissé de côté pour lui, précisa Brenda.

La moquerie arracha un sourire à Thomas. Teresa dissimula un sourire.

\- Sans elle, il n'aurait pas passé la nuit, conclut Poêle-à-Frire.

\- Comment ? insista Thomas auprès de la jeune fille.

\- Grâce à toi Thomas, répondit-elle. J'avais des doutes, après la guérison de Brenda mais, ce qui m'a convaincu qu'on pouvait le sauver, ça a été de voir que la Braise avait totalement cessé de se développer dans son système. Je pense que le sérum que Cyborg lui a fait boire a ralenti puis arrêté totalement la propagation du virus. Ensuite, je n'ai eu qu'à faire quelques tests, te prendre un peu de sang, désolée..

\- De toute façon tu t'en vidais, commenta Minho.

\- Et avec l'antidote du WICKED, ton sang et le sérum mélangé, ça a stabilisé son état, conclut Teresa en posant un regard soulagé sur Newt.

\- I-il est guérit ? s'arracha Thomas.

\- Oui, sourit Teresa. Maintenant, je pense qu'il sera toujours en danger. Le moindre contact avec le virus pourrait le faire basculer à nouveau, et cette fois, sans retour en arrière.

Thomas reporta son attention sur Newt.

\- Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, précisa Marko.

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il prit la main de Newt dans la sienne et l'embrassa chastement, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Newt était vivant.

* * *

 **J'ai suivis l'ossature du film dans sa quasi totalité il est vrai, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'en changer la fin.**

 **Bientôt l'épilogue.**


	9. Epilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

Newt ouvrit les yeux sous une tente, de fortune dont les bâches flottaient au grès de l'air marin. Il mit un instant avant d'être tout à fait conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Était-il mort ? La sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Il avait toujours imaginé l'au-delà comme quelque chose de froid, inhumain. Il remua un bras et le regretta aussitôt. Un gémissement douloureux accompagna la grimace qui peignit son visage. Il aurait préféré que ce genre de sensation disparaisse.

Une main se glissa tendrement dans la sienne. Chaude, douce. Il tressaillit et tourna la tête pour trouver l'agréable source de chaleur. Le visage de Thomas, fatigué mais heureux, se dessina devant ses yeux.

\- Enfin, soupira le brun.

Newt voulut se redresser. Il n'y parvint pas. Ses muscles ne répondaient pas à son cerveau, et le peu qu'il bougea le fit grimacer douloureusement.

\- Ne fais pas d'effort pour l'instant, pria Thomas. Tu es encore très faible.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Newt d'une voix rocailleuse. Je devrais être mort.

Il voulut avaler sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge sèche mais il parvint seulement à développer une toux rauque. Thomas secoua la tête. Il posa une main sur le front de Newt. Le geste était somme toute banale, mais à la fois, pour le blond cela paru extrêmement intime. Il se détendit et ne força plus pour se relever. Thomas caressa distraitement son visage en se rapprochant.

\- Le sérum que Cyborg t'as fait boire a fonctionné, expliqua-t-il. En quelque sorte. Teresa t'as examiné, tu es guéri. Et immunisé.

Newt n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Première nouvelle. Il força ses muscles à le porter, ignorant la douleur sourde que cela provoqua. Il s'assit en gémissant, tout de suite aidé par la présence de Thomas. Il l'installa contre lui et attendit que le blond se satisfasse de sa position. Dans le même temps, il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Newt l'accepta avec plaisir et se délecta du liquide frais qui descendit dans gorge. Il but à petite lampée, marquant une pause entre chaque gorgée. Thomas l'observait nerveusement, prêt à réagir au moindre signe de faiblesse. Newt n'y fit pas particulièrement attention.

\- J'ai perdu connaissance, se rappela-t-il. Et après ?

Le visage de Thomas s'assombrit. Sans rien omettre, il lui raconta. L'escalade avec Janson. Le revirement de situation grâce à Teresa. Sa blessure. La perte de Cyborg. Puis le berg les avaient ramené au camp de Vince. Ils avaient levé l'ancre aussitôt. À présent, ils étaient sur une île, où ils avaient établit un camp provisoire. Gally avait actionné l'étrange boîtier que Cyborg lui avait confié, et pendant des jours durant, il n'avait cessé de biper, sans cesse, sans explication. Il s'était éteint une semaine plus tôt et Gally n'avait pas réussi à le relancer.

À son réveil, Thomas avait constaté que Teresa n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches contre la Braise. Pas totalement. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe de soin du camp, gardant précieusement la dernière ampoule de sérum pour un temps où ils pourraient à nouveau l'exploiter. Peut-être que cela ne viendrait jamais, pour autant, Thomas et elle savait que c'était un bien précieux.

Newt fut soulagé d'apprendre que tout le monde s'en était sorti vivant et quasiment indemne.

\- Presque tout le monde, admit Thomas en pensant à Cyborg.

Newt hocha doucement la tête. Il fixa distraitement ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas d'être en vie. Thomas lui frotta le dos et tira la lettre qu'il lui avait donné. Newt inspira difficilement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son état d'esprit au moment d'écrire ces mots. De sa résolution à mourir.

\- Je l'ai lu, dit simplement Thomas.

Newt prit la lettre d'une main fébrile. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je le pensais. Chaque mot.

Thomas le força doucement à relever la tête en lui prenant le menton.

\- Je sais.

Newt ancra son regard dans les yeux whisky du brun. Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser, Thomas s'avança. Newt ne bougea pas.

\- Tout me semble si loin, murmura-t-il. Le dernier rayon de soleil qui léchait la prairie du bloc avant que le labyrinthe se referme. La saveur du ragoût de Poêle-à-Frire. Celle de tes lèvres. Du sang.

Thomas écrasa du pouce la larme qui s'échappa des yeux humides de Newt.

\- Quand tu t'es précipité dans le labyrinthe, j'ai su que je te suivrais n'importe où, avoua le blond.

Thomas esquissa un sourire, lui aussi gagné par l'émotion.

\- Si je devais tout recommencer, avant le labyrinthe, je referais les mêmes choix, la même chose, sans changer une virgule, rit-il.

Newt ricana gentiment. Il prit la main de Thomas et effaça l'espace qui les séparait. Ce baiser fut infiniment différent de celui qu'ils avaient partagé sur l'esplanade alors qu'ils pensaient que Newt mourrait. Celui là fut doux, sans amertume, et si le chagrin les enveloppaient, une émotion plus forte les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Un avenir ensemble. Plus de danger, plus de course-poursuite ni de maladie. Ils pouvaient vivre.

Ils se laissèrent un moment à eux, simplement calé l'un contre l'autre, avant que Newt ne veuille sortir. Thomas l'épaula et l'accompagna au-dehors. Minho fut le premier à les voir descendre le chemin vers le camp. Il se leva, vacillant sur ses appuis à la vue du blond et s'avança pour le rejoindre. Puis Poêle-à-Frire, Gally, Brenda le virent à leur tour. Thomas le lâcha pour lui permettre de se tenir debout tout seul face à Minho. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que les deux amis se prennent dans les bras, vibrant d'émotions. Un à un, tous leurs amis enlacèrent Newt.

Des larmes furent partagées sans parler. Cela paraissait tellement irréel qu'ils aient tous survécu à l'enfer du WICKED. Alors qu'il échangeait des étreintes serrées avec les autres, l'attention de Newt tomba sur un énorme bloc de pierre. Minho remarqua son intérêt pour la stèle et se décala pour lui en donner l'accès.

\- C'est pour eux, pour les amis perdu, sacrifiés.

Newt s'approcha en boitant de la stèle. Il repéra un à un les noms des blocards. Alby. Chuck. Ben. La douleur étreignit sa gorge. Il posa sa main sur la pierre et lut chaque nom, comme pour honorer leur mémoire. Poêle-à-Frire s'approcha de lui, un couteau à la main, et le lui présenta. Newt regarda l'objet sans comprendre.

\- On a pensé que tu voudrais écrire son nom. Que… c'était à toi de le faire.

Newt mit une seconde supplémentaire avant de comprendre à qui son ami faisait allusion. Il prit le couteau et d'un coup d'œil circulaire dévisagea ses amis. Thomas lui offrit un sourire assuré, bien que peiné. Newt frotta son nez du dos de sa main, puis prit bien en main le couteau dont il posa la pointe contre la pierre. Il prit son temps, grattant avec force et patience dans la roche pour tailler les lettres les unes après les autres. Thomas et Minho le regardèrent faire en se remémorant l'horreur de cette ''aventure''. Les pensées de Gally et Poêle-à-Frire allaient vers le bloc et vers leurs amis perdus. Quand Newt se recula pour contempler son travail, il essuya nerveusement la larme qui s'était échappé sur sa pommette. Il caressa distraitement le nom de Cyborg en la remerciant silencieusement.

-Gally !

Le cri d'un adolescent interpella tout le groupe. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement vers le gamin qui courrait vers eux.

\- Ton machin a recommencé à biper !

Il agitait le boîtier que Cyborg avait confié à Gally. Soudain, la brise marine fut remplacée par des vents contraires. Le ciel s'assombrit. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le ciel. Un bourdonnement inquiétant précéda le bruit des réacteurs.

Minho lâcha un juron en repérant l'immense appareil volant qui descendait vers le camp. Thomas se rapprocha instinctivement de Newt qui se laissa attraper sans sourciller. Ils fixèrent la descente de l'engin, plus loin sur la plage, le cœur battant. Tous le camp était en alerte et des murmures inquiets s'échangeaient vivement. Vince apparut de derrière une tente, suivit de près par Marko et Jorge. Ils se figèrent un instant à la vue de l'étrange appareil. À l'air choqué de Jorge, Thomas devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle version de Berg. Quand Vince se remit en marche pour aller au devant de l'engin, Thomas et ses amis se précipitèrent également, lui emboîtant le pas, malgré le regard noir de Jorge qui leur intimait de ne pas bouger.

Le vaisseau qui s'était posé à bonne distance sembla décompresser, expirer des volutes de vapeur, avant qu'un groupe d'individus n'en descendent et se dirige vers le camp. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'étranges costumes, dans un textile qu'aucun des adolescents ne connaissaient. Newt hallucina en constatant que les étrangers avaient le teint bleu et les cheveux rouges vermeilles. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le terme ''extraterrestre'' fasse son chemin dans son esprit. Vu l'air ébahis de ses amis, la même conclusion leur était venue.

À la suite de Vince, Jorge et Marko, Thomas et ses amis marchèrent à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Celui qui menait la délégation s'arrêta devant Vince et releva le pan de son manteau et se pencha dans un salut respectueux.

\- Recevez les respects du peuple Natal, annonça-t-il dans un anglais parfait. Je suis Sode, émissaire de la maison O'Shana. Nous avons reçu votre appel à l'aide.

\- Notre appel à l'aide ? répéta Vince, perplexe.

\- Elle nous a prévenu que vous seriez ignorant de son plan. Comme de notre existence.

\- Elle ? interrogea Gally.

Le natal présenta une plaque circulaire qu'il frôla du doigt. Le buste de Cyborg se matérialisa et sa voix s'éleva, provoquant un frisson chez les adolescents. Newt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La première partie du message était dans une langue incompréhensible -du natal- ce qui fit grimacer Vince. Sode le perçut et sans s'en formaliser, d'un nouveau frottement sur la surface, il fit traduire l'hologramme. La voix de Cyborg vibra, puis l'accent changea et le natal devint de l'anglais.

\- … _Mes semblables ne sont jamais encore entrés en contact avec des peuples extra-terrestres. Je vous prie de les guider avec votre bienveillance et votre sagesse pour assurer la survie de notre espèce. Je viens d'un monde où nos deux peuples ont su vivre en harmonie et malgré les difficultés, évoluer ensemble. Je m'assurerai que le danger ne suive pas. Condamn_ _ez_ _la Terre. Bloqu_ _ez_ _le virus à sa source. L'espace recèle de_ _s_ _merveilles et des terres d'asile, les humains n'ont pas à disparaître. Qu'ils laissent la Terre redevenir maître_ _sse_ _d'elle-même._ _Qu'ils soient humbles et que les survivants ne pâtissent pas des erreurs et de l'orgueil de leurs prédécesseurs._

Cyborg termina sa plaidoirie dans une autre langue encore que Sode ne traduisit pas. L'hologramme se figea sur le visage serein de Cyborg, laissant tous les humains stupéfaits. Sode éteignit le message qu'il rangea dans sa poche et releva son visage vers Vince.

\- Le signal de votre amie a mit peu de temps à nous atteindre, dit-il. Nous sommes venu à votre rencontre dès que possible.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut comprendre Marko.

Sode lui adressa un regard patient.

\- Parce que telle était sa demande. Ses explications ont su trouver un sens auprès des O'Shana.

\- O'Shana ? répéta Brenda.

\- Nos souverains, précisa Sode. Telle serait la traduction la plus proche dans votre langue.

\- Vous parlez notre langue, releva Gally.

\- Celle qui se fait appeler Cyborg a eut la présence d'esprit de nous en transmettre les rudiments, confirma Sode. Par sa voix nous avons étudiez et apprit votre langue. Je souhaiterais d'ailleurs l'en remercier. Où puis-je la trouver ?

Un blanc pesant suivit sa question, et Thomas fut le premier à répondre.

\- Elle est morte. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver.

Les mots lui avaient coûté. Il sentit la main de Newt serrer la sienne en réponse au chagrin qui montait et remercia silencieusement le blond du soutiens en serrant en retour. Sode pencha gravement la tête.

\- Recevez mes pensées bienveillantes.

Vince le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous les natals sommes un peuple d'explorateurs, ajouta immédiatement Sode pour ne pas s'attarder sur le malheur des adolescents. Nous sommes prêt à vous accueillir et vous escorter sur une nouvelle planète, semblable à la Terre, d'où vous pourrez recommencer une nouvelle vie, cette fois, plus en adéquation avec votre environnement.

Vince échangea un regard étonné et septique avec Jorge et Marko.

\- Je ne comprend pas une chose, comment Cyborg vous a-t-elle contacté ? interrogea ce dernier.

Sode pointa le boîtier qui bipait toujours dans la main de Gally. Le garçon lâcha un soupir amusé, choqué, et lança l'objet à Vince qui le reçut avec autant de surprise. Il joua avec, laissant son regard passer du vaisseau aux natals, puis pivota en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Venez, nous pourrons discutez au camp, invita-t-il.

Sode et sa suite le gratifièrent d'un signe de tête et s'engagèrent après lui, suivit de Marko. Jorge interdit aux adolescents de les suivre d'un regard, avant d'emboîter le pas de la délégation.

Les adolescents les regardèrent passer, fasciné par l'irréalité de la situation.

\- Elle nous prend de court même morte, siffla Poêle-à-Frire.

Newt acquiesça autant que Thomas et Minho, alors que Gally marmonnait quelque chose en réponse. Tout d'un coup, Newt fut traversé d'un souvenir brumeux. Cyborg glissant un poids dans sa veste. Il tâta ses poches avant de réaliser qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements. Il se tourna vers Thomas et demanda.

\- Où est mon manteau ?

\- Dans ta tente, pourquoi ? répondit Minho.

Newt s'élança en claudiquant vers la tente où il avait reprit connaissance. Thomas, Minho et les autres se pressèrent après lui sans comprendre.

Sa veste était tâchée de sang mais intacte, sur le dossier d'une chaise. Newt fouilla fébrilement dans les poches jusqu'à en sortir l'objet qu'il cherchait. C'était un cercle de métal, semblable à celui que Sode avait présenté. Il le manipula fébrilement, en se demandant s'il pouvait s'agir de la même chose. Il glissa son pouce sur la surface et aussitôt l'objet frémit dans ses mains. De la même façon que le natal, il le déverrouilla en s'affalant sur sa couchette. Cyborg se matérialisa sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis qui formaient un cercle autour de lui. Thomas tomba fébrilement à côté de lui.

\- _Salut Newtie_.

La voix de Cyborg s'éleva sous la tente, apportant une certaine émotion à chacun des adolescents. Elle avait dû enregistrer son message avant leur départ pour la tour du WICKED. Newt déglutit difficilement et se concentra pour écouter le message.

\- _J'ignore quand tu verras ce message. Je suppose que si tu le visionnes, c'est ce que je suis morte. Il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour. Mais si tu le visionnes, c'est que tu es en vie et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. J'ai bon espoir que Thomas et Minho soient avec toi. Poêle-à-Frire, Gally, Brenda aussi. Je ne veux pas être déprimante avec ce message. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai tout fait pour assurer votre sécurité. Gally a en sa possession un émetteur longue distance que j'ai trafiqué avec les restes de la capsule qui m'a amené ici. Les hommes de Laurens me les ont procuré. Il est au courant. Il s'est fait à l'idée qu'il n'aura pas de remède alors… disons qu'il veut aussi donner un coup de pouce pour ceux qui resterons._

Newt se passa une main sur le visage. Thomas l'enlaça et cala son front contre le sien tout en écoutant Cyborg.

\- _Si j'ai été assez convaincante, les natals viendront à votre rencontre. Je sais que ça peut paraître effrayant de quitter la Terre, et au final ce sera votre choix, mais, envisagez le ? La_ _B_ _raise finira toujours par vous retrouver, c'est une pandémie volatile, pas un rhume. Cela dit, si vous décidez de rester, soyez prudent._

L'hologramme sauta et un instant, les adolescent eurent peur de perdre le message. Cyborg se re-matérialisa intacte et continua toujours à l'intention de Newt.

\- _Tu m'as demandé qui j'étais pour Thomas mais je pense que, je garderai la réponse pour moi,_ _ne m'en veux pas_ _. Je veux que tu saches que… vous étiez tous précieux. J'ignore si j'arriverai à vous aider, à vous sauver, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Toi plus que quiconque mérite de vivre Newt. Et j'espère que si je dois mourir, ce sera avec la satisfaction de te savoir en sécurité._

Newt se plia en deux. Deux grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'aurait jamais pensé souffrir de la perte d'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais Cyborg représentait tout les autres. Pleurer pour elle c'était pleurer Alby, Chuck, Ben, tous les blocards.

\- _Je crois que j'ai fais le tour de ce que j'avais à te dire. Où que tu décides d'aller, que vous alliez avec les autres, je vous souhaites d'être heureux._

L'hologramme se figea sur le visage souriant et confiant de Cyborg avant de s'éteindre. Minho s'agenouilla devant le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Poêle-à-Frire lui tapota l'épaule, abattu. Newt reposa le message à côté de lui et plongea au creux des bras de Thomas. Il ne voulait être nul par ailleurs. Que ce soit sur Terre ou sur une autre planète, tant qu'il était avec Thomas, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Le brun le serra contre lui et embrassa son front.

\- On reste ensemble Tommy.

\- Je te quitte plus.

\- Nous oubliez pas, grogna Minho.

Thomas pouffa et Newt adressa une tape amicale à l'asiatique.

\- On est une famille, insista Poêle-à-Frire en rejoignant le groupe.

\- Même toi Gally, accorda Thomas.

Le grand blond décroisa les bras pour mieux signifier son rejet.

\- Pas de câlin pour moi, merci bien.

Minho rit le premier, puis les autres se joignirent à son hilarité. Newt se détendit, non sans lâcher la main de Thomas. C'était bon d'être en vie.

* * *

 **C'est la fin de cette fic'. Elle était pas folle, mais l'écrire m'a vraiment fait du bien rapport au dernier film. C'est le privilège des fanfics que de changer le scénario de nos histoires préférées. J'espère que c'était pas trop mal quand même,et certes le Newtmas était très léger, mais c'est compliqué de le rendre à la fois crédible et logique quand on reprend comme ça un film ou un histoire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir suivi. A bientôt peut être sur une nouvelle fic' :)**


End file.
